


Unconventional Prince Charming

by Klaineiselov



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineiselov/pseuds/Klaineiselov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds an unlikely ally when trouble in paradise starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Unconventional Prince Charming

Summary: Kurt finds an unlikely ally in the school bad boy. Badboy!Blaine. Set during season two.   
Author’s note: This story was founded upon the scene where Sam was whispering in Quinn’s ear during Glee club. I thought what if he was whispering mean things to her instead of the sweet things I’m sure he was whispering. This story is Klaine with Kurt/oc to start. 

Chapter One: August 1st First day of school  
A rumble of a motorcycle could be heard as it pulled into the McKinley High School parking lot. All eyes were upon it as they knew the owner of the machine. They stared in awe as the boy stepped off the bike, removing his helmet and shaking out his unruly, curly, black hair. Although they were awed by this stunning boy they dared not approach him. A Latina cheerleader and a boy with a Mohawk were the only two who came close to the boy, the latter handing him a cigarette. He lit it as the Latina took the helmet when handed to her and slammed it down on the bike.   
“Your late Anderson.”  
“Chill out babe. It’s always best to make an appearance on the first day so the newbie’s know not to mess with us.”  
“Don’t call me babe!”  
The boy just laughed as he started towards the building with his two friends flanking him. 

Blaine Anderson was your typical bad boy appearance wise. He was drop dead gorgeous, had the unruly hair, the leather jacket and ripped jeans; the only non typical thing about the boy was the fact that he was gay. He had become leader of the small group upon his arrival at the school last year because the rumors of his escapades at his previous school had preceded him. These rumors had yet to be verified.   
They burst through the doors of the school causing the doors to slam against the walls and everyone’s attention to be on them. They strutted down the hall with Blaine in the lead towards their lockers. Puck broke off first heading to the right to find his locker and then Santana went left to find her friends. Blaine continued down the hall towards his locker until he was stopped in his tracks by the site before him.   
He was standing at his locker in those damn skin tight jeans of his, looking even better than last year. He let his signature smirk slide onto his face as he strutted forward. He came to a halt beside his locker, leaning on it with his foot as he spoke to him. “Hey there Hummel, I see the summer was especially good to you this year.”  
“Why Blaine Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Kurt asked not bothering to look at him.   
“I came think of many ‘pleasurable’ things we can do together.” Blaine purred as he turned to face him.  
Kurt ducked his head to try to hide the sudden blush that had taken over his face but the effort was futile because Blaine had caught it. In response he moved closer to him so that he was in his personal place and lowering his voice. “I see that your not opposed to the idea.”  
Kurt gulped as he tried to come up with a witty comeback. “Is this conversation going anywhere because I have a class to get to.”   
Blaine laughed at this before responding with his own question. “I was just wondering if you had left that boyfriend of yours for me yet?”   
Before Kurt could reply another guy had walked up and placed a possessive arm around Kurt before answering for him. “What have I told you about messing with my boyfriend Anderson? Can’t you find your own man?”  
“I was just merely letting him know his options of being with a real man.”   
In reaction to this comment the boy pulled Kurt closer. “He’s mine.” He growled.   
“I am not property!” Kurt yelled as he struggled out of his boyfriends arms.   
“Hush you!” The boy yelled back tightening his hold on the boy.   
Blaine watched the scene is disgust as Kurt immediately stopped struggling and shut his mouth. He sighed as he moved away from the couple not wanting to cause Kurt anymore trouble. Before he headed off though he threw out a farewell and was surprised to see Kurt reply with a smile.   
As soon as Blaine turned the corner Jade let go of Kurt and slammed him into the locker behind him. “What the hell! What have I told you about talking to him!”   
“He approached me!” Kurt yelled defending himself.  
Jade pushed him further into the lockers in retaliation. “If I see you talking to him again you will pay. I’d hate to mess up that pretty face of yours that he seems to like so much.” With one final shove into the locker he walked away with a smirk. Kurt had come to find out that their were major differences in Jade and Blaine, even in how their smirks made him feel. Where Jade’s made him feel scared and wary, Blaine’s made him blush and butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

Kurt Hummel was the first boy to come out of the closet at this school last year. Afterwards he was bullied pretty badly until he decided to join the cheerleading squad. His popularity had skyrocketed after that and he soon became the first male head cheerleader. After this event more kids started coming out, including the quarterback of the football team, Jade Diamond. The two began dating soon after. For awhile they were the perfect couple. Forever walking down the halls hand in hand, smiling at each other, and doing couple things. A couple weeks into their relationship things started to change. They stopped doing so many couple things at school and whenever you saw them Jade was attached to his ear and Kurt didn’t look to happy about it. Some may have thought they had broken up if it wasn’t for them claiming their territory whenever someone started hitting on one of them. The cheerleaders especially liked to hit on Jade and you could tell that it didn’t sit well with Kurt. 

Blaine walked into the classroom a little while later taking a seat in the front row. He plopped down in the seat, taking his ipod out of his back pocket, and leaning back in the chair until the front legs came up and he could rest his legs on the desk in front of him. He sat there not paying attention as students filed in and they in return ignored him, used to his antics. This went on until he felt eyes on him. He looked towards the door to find glasz eyes on him, Kurt. He felt a smirk slide on his face and he watched as Kurt blushed before hurrying to his seat.  
The teacher showed up a few minutes later and class began. He couldn’t help but glance towards the back of the classroom to where he knew Jade and Kurt were since the teacher was boring him with the outline of the lesson plan of the year. Jade was leaning towards Kurt every once awhile whispering something before he would back away and continue flirting with the cheerleader on the other side of him. Kurt himself was busy taking notes and looked to be barely paying attention to whatever Jade had to say. He turned back to the front of the room just as the teacher started writing things on the board. He tuned her out as he began thinking over his own plans for the year. Over the summer he had decided that he needed to get Kurt away from Jade because he had seen that type of toxic relationship before and he didn’t want Kurt involved in one of those relationships. He came out of his thoughts as the bell rang. He got up slowly and trailed behind the others trying to leave the classroom. 

Throughout the day he found he had most of his classes with Jade and Kurt since him and Kurt were juniors and Jade was a senior. His favorite part of the day though was when he found out that his last class was French, with just Kurt. He got to sit next to him in this class since the teachers assigned seating. As the bell rang Kurt dove into the lesson as Blaine got out a piece of paper and quickly jotted something down before sliding it over to Kurt. Kurt looked up at him confusedly but Blaine just tilted his head towards the paper. Kurt sighed before taking the note and opening it.   
B: Will you meet me at the Lima Bean after school?  
K: I have Glee  
B: After?  
K: Why?  
B: I need to talk to you  
K: We’re talking now  
B: This is too personal to put on a piece of paper  
K: Are you wanting to ask me about my sex life?  
B: No!  
K: Then why can’t you just write it on this piece of paper?  
B: Lima Bean. 6?  
K: Does that ever work?  
B: You tell me  
…  
K: You’re buying  
Blaine just smiled as he grabbed up the note and put it in his pocket before letting Kurt go back to his note taking.   
The rest of the class passed by slowly and boringly as Kurt went back to note taking and promptly ignoring Blaine for the rest of the class period. He eventually put his feet up on the desk before taking his ipod out and sticking it in his ear. Class ended too quickly for his liking and before he knew it Kurt was out of his sight. He had enjoyed having Kurt by his side for almost an hour. Being able to smell him or look at him whenever he’d like without worrying about the repercussions. He hung on to the fact that he was going to be seeing him at the Lima Bean in a little while as he gathered his stuff and left the room as well.   
As he left the classroom and walked down the hall he noticed Jade standing at Kurt’s locker. He watched as Kurt prepared his backpack for the night as Jade stood near him, winking at every cheerleader that walked past over Kurt’s head. Blaine growled in disgust as he walked past the couple towards his own locker, missing the pair of eyes that followed down the hall. Once in the parking lot he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove out of the parking lot. He had about two hours to kill before meeting Kurt for that coffee.   
He spent the next two hours in the park, sitting on top of the jungle gym with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He smiled as he watched the kids running around so young and free. He couldn’t help but notice the parents sitting on the park benches occasionally sending glares towards the juvenile delinquent that dare poison their park. He smirked as he hopped down , taking the cigarette from his mouth and stomping it out on the ground. He smiled to himself as the parents sent disgusted looks his way. He made his way over to his bike, hopping on and being sure to make as much noise as he could as he started it up. He was satisfied as he saw the kids eyes light up in response. 

He strolled through the doors of the Lima Bean five minutes early. He went up to the counter and ordered a coffee before finding a seat in the back of the little shop. He took to staring out the window as he went over in his head what he was going to tell Kurt to get him out of the situation that he had found himself in. He didn’t know how Kurt was going to take it since to him he was only the school bully who happened to also be gay. He just knew that he had to get Kurt out of this situation before he ended up like him.   
He felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach a few minutes later as he saw Kurt’s car pull into the parking lot. He watched him cross the parking lot and smiled when he heard the bell on top of the door go off. His eyes followed him across the shop as he made his way to the counter and placed his order. He only had to wait for a moment before it was ready and then he was turning around to find his companion for the afternoon. He sucked in a breath as blue met gold and the butterflies became more intense. Their eyes stayed locked as Kurt walked towards him and took a seat across from him at the booth. They sat in silence for a moment just staring at each other before Blaine cleared his throat and started the conversation. “How was Glee?”  
Kurt smiled at this conversation starter. “Usual. Rachel Berry screeching at us about not hitting notes and about her deserving all the solos.”  
Blaine paused for a moment trying to come up with something else until Kurt interrupted his thoughts. “Look, I appreciate the small talk, but I do have a curfew so if you would kindly get to the reason I’m here, I would be forever grateful.”  
“Oh, straight to the point kind of guy, got it. Uh…”  
Kurt rolled his eyes at the other boy as he decided to cut him a break. “Is this about me and Jade?”  
Blaine just nodded in response.  
“And tell me why I should be speaking to you about my personal relationship.”  
“I’m concerned about you.”  
“Well don’t be.”  
“Can I tell you a story?”  
“As long as it’s under five minutes and I can leave afterwards.”  
“There once was this boy who was dating this other boy. Now on the outside this relationship looked perfect. And to other people this relationship looked perfect. But it wasn’t. You see someone could tell that something was wrong by looking into the boys eyes. He put up a pretty good façade. The only reason this particular boy could tell was because he had been through it as well. Now here comes the dilemma. This boy wanted to help this other boy but he didn’t know how, so he invited him to coffee so that he could talk to him and let him know that he wasn’t alone. That there are people out there that are willing to help, all he has to do is ask.”  
Kurt sniffled as the story came to a close. “No one notices you know. Not even my friends. They just keep telling me how good a catch Jade is. Not even, my, my own dad. How?”  
“How can I not notice your beauty walking down the hallway?” Blaine replied trying to break the tension. “It’s in your eyes, Kurt. In them I can see the depths of your soul. Your hurt, your loss, your self hating. I know, I’ve been there.”   
“How did you get out?”  
“With help.”  
“Why do you want to help me? I mean it has to be about more than you being in the same boat as me at one time.”  
“I don’t want you to turn out like me Kurt.”  
“How can you possibly help me?”  
“Have you ever tried to get out before?”  
At Kurt’s silence Blaine knew the answer. “I can teach you how to fight.”  
“So you want me to fight violence with violence?”  
“No, I do want you to know some self defense however.”  
“I guess that’s better than anyone in Glee could have come up with, which would have been to sing a song about it.”  
“You never just come out and say yes do you?” Blaine laughed.  
“I’ve been thinking about it, but he’s the quarterback of the football team, what kind of defense would I have against that?”   
“Then it’s plan b?”  
“Plan b, how long have you been thinking about approaching me with this?”  
“Since I found this hot guy that was attached to the asshole quarterback.”  
Kurt ducked as he blushed and Blaine smirked at him. He looked up a little while later to find Blaine still smiling at him. Kurt inhaled as he got up the courage to ask his next question. “I’m kind of afraid to ask, but what is plan b exactly?”  
“Me, Puck and Santana become your personal body guards and let him know that he’s never to touch you again.” Blaine explained letting out a little growl at the last part.  
Kurt looked in shock at this last part. “As much as I appreciate your want to help me, I need to do this on my own.”  
“And how do you expect to do that?”  
“Violence with violence.” Kurt answered with a shrug.   
“You could get hurt!”  
“Not like it hasn’t happened before.” Kurt said lowering his head.  
Kurt felt a shot of electricity shoot through him just as Blaine touched his arm. He jumped out of the booth in shock. “We can’t do this.”  
“Kurt, I…”  
“I have to go.” Kurt said before rushing out of the little shop.   
Blaine rushed after him but Kurt was faster and was speeding out of the parking lot as he made it outside. Frustrated he hopped onto his bike and went the opposite direction.   
He drove into the parking lot of a small red bricked building, parking in front, before stepping off and heading inside. He passed by the front desk that was being manned by a Asian guy who he waved at as he waved at him enthusiastically. He proceeded to the back of the building where a gym was set up. On the right was the locker room that included a bathroom and showers. To the left was a flight of stairs that led to a loft that had become Blaine’s room right around the time he had started McKinley. As he entered the gym he was greeted by his friends. A blonde named Jeff along with his best friend, a brunette named Nick. Along with David, their African American friend and Wes, the guy at the desk. Also there was the mohawked boy from this morning Puck and the Latina girl, Santana. When the only response they received from Blaine was him sticking a cigarette in his mouth they knew something was up.   
“What’s up your butt?” Puck asked.   
“No wait, let me guess, this has something to do with Kurt. Just like every other time you have a problem since you started that damn school!” Wes stated sarcastically.   
Blaine just puffed on his cigarette as he blew smoke rings in the air.  
“What happened this time Blaine?” Nick asked sympathetically.   
“We were this close.” sticking his fingers close together in demonstration. “And I ruined it!”  
“How exactly did you ruin it?” Wes asked aggravated.   
“I, I grabbed his hand.”   
“And after what he’s been through, he freaked out.” David said understandingly.   
“He couldn’t get away from me fast enough.”   
“He’s trying to protect you. Jade knows your into Kurt so he’s threatening Kurt.”  
“How am I suppose to help him if he won’t let me?”  
“You have two options.” Wes started. “You can just forget all about him.” At Blaine’s look he continued. “Or, you can keep your hands to yourself.”  
“Dude, he doesn’t even seem like the type of person to want to be touched in the first place so why did you grab his hand?”  
“He was upset, I was trying to comfort him!” Blaine yelled defending himself.  
“Look Blaine, you know this is going to be hard and take some time. Just try to keep your hands to yourself next time.”  
“Thanks for the helpful tips guys. I’m going to head up to he loft for awhile.”  
“We’ll be here when you need us.” Wes called after him.  
Blaine nodded his head as he headed up. Once he got there he plopped down on the bed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text before closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

Kurt peeled out of the little parking lot and sped off down the road. He saw as Blaine ran out of the door and towards him. He traveled a little further in hopes of losing Blaine if he was following him but upon seeing that he turned the other way when he pulled out of the parking lot he pulled his car over. He hit on his steering wheel as he reprimanded himself. “How the hell could I have told Blaine all of that! What is wrong with me! I’m not getting anyone else involved in this because I don’t want anyone else hurt! I’m worthless! No ones ever going to love me after what Jades done to me! And what the hell was with that spark I felt when he touched me!” And the berating went on until Kurt cried out all of his tears over things he knew he would never get to experience again. He wiped his eyes before putting his car in drive and taking off.   
“What the hell was he supposed to do now? He knew what that spark meant. But there was no way in hell he was going to let himself get involved with Blaine now. He knew he was attracted to Blaine which just made this whole thing worse. He didn’t think there was anyway that Blaine could feel the same way. Now he was even more determined to do this alone.  
On his way home he heard his phone go off but decided to ignore it, he was almost home anyway. As he pulled into his parking lot a little bit later he pulled his phone out. It was a message from an unknown number so he opened it curiously.   
“It’s Blaine. I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t have tried to push you. But please, please let me help you. No one deserves to go through what your going through. Take some time to think about it. And don’t worry about Jade, I can take care of myself.”  
Kurt sniffled as he replaced the phone in his pocket as he got out of the car. He walked up to his front door with a pep in his step. He walked in and found his dad and Carol in the kitchen. “Hey bud, how was school?”  
“It was okay. Did you need any help with dinner Carol?”  
“No thanks sweetie.”  
“How was your coffee date? Was it with one of your friends from Glee? Was it someone I know? Do I get to know them?”  
“It wasn’t a date dad. It was just coffee. He needed some help with some homework.”  
“He?” Burt asked with a smirk.  
“I’m not playing twenty questions with you dad. I’m going upstairs to do my homework, call me for dinner” Kurt answered as he walked out of the kitchen.   
Burt’s laughter followed him out of the kitchen. “I love how sassy he gets.” Carol said with a smile.   
“He gets that from his mother.”   
“I detect a little of his father in him as well.” Carol smirked as she placed a kiss on his cheek. 

As soon as he made it to his room he plopped down on his bed, putting his headphones in his ears, and closed his eyes so that he could drown out the world for a little while. He got up about thirty minutes later and decided to get on his computer. He surfed the web until he was called down to dinner.   
During dinner everything was perfect. They had lots of conversations and laughs and of course food. He and Finn did the dishes afterwards and then they all sat down to watch a movie. It was the perfect two hours to Kurt because he could forget all about all the crap in his life. After goodnights were said they all headed upstairs and went into their rooms. 

Kurt hopped into the shower a little while later and was surprised to hear knocking on his window when he came back out. He crossed the room, opening the window when he came to it and stepped back as Jade made his way inside. Without saying a word he tackled him to the bed.   
As soon as he was finished he left Kurt and escaped through the window in which he came. Kurt tried to muffle his sobs as they wracked through his body. He got up angrily and threw his sheets to the floor. Then he went into the bathroom and turned the water as hot as it could go. After he placed new sheets on his bed before curling up into them and falling into a restless sleep. Before he fell completely asleep though he dug out his cell phone and sent a quick text. “To badboy prince: I’m in.” 

Author’s note: Please let me know what you think. I have most of this written out I just have to type it up. Please let me know if it would even be worth it. I know exactly how this story is going to play out and end I just have to type it up. Also Finn is going to be in this story. I was sad to see Cory go but I think we should all honor him by keeping him alive through fan fiction. If you have a problem with this please don’t read this story and please don’t leave me bad reviews because of it. Thank you for taking your time to read this story and possibly reviewing. This story is going to be my longest one ever and hopefully my best. It’s definitely going to be my best written, though that’s not saying much. Sorry for the long authors note, till next time.  
Love Jennifer.

AN2: I just made some changes on this chapter after first time readers were reading it and telling me about some mistakes I made.


	2. Chapter Two

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter Two: August 19th 

Summary: Kurt receives some an unlikely ally when his relationship troubles come out. 

Author’s Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and/or followed my story. I hope to here some more from you after this chapter comes out. Please enjoy this next chapter and as always please review, favorite and/or follow. 

Blaine Anderson entered the school building the next morning on a mission. He was anxious and excited last night after receiving that text. He wasn’t sure what finally pushed Kurt to this point but he was happy that he was getting the chance to help. He smiled as he turned the corner to find Kurt standing across the hall from his locker. His smile fell however when he noticed that Kurt was glaring at something off in that direction. He followed his line of sight until his eyes fell on the scene in front of Kurt’s locker. Jade was apparently waiting for him but in his company was fellow cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. They seemed to be flirting as Jade would whisper in her ear and she would either blush, laugh or hit him, he obviously wasn’t whispering things he told Kurt throughout the day. He turned back to Kurt just in time to watch him storm over to them. He watched as he stood in the middle of them, looking up at Jade with a smile on his face as he said something. He then watched as Quinn furiously walked off, Jade’s eyes following her until she disappeared around the corner. Jade then turned his attentions to his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and laid his head on his shoulder. He whispered something in his ear before walking off the same way Quinn had just left. He waited until Jade disappeared around the corner before approaching Kurt. Kurt looked up as he approached and rolled his eyes. “Boy, isn’t my locker busy this morning?”  
“And I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Blaine retorted as he leaned against the locker next to Kurt’s.  
“What can I do for you Anderson, I’m not in the mood.”  
“I seem to recall someone texting me last night asking for help…”  
“Why don’t you say that a little louder next time, I don’t think they heard you upstairs!” Kurt hissed as he slammed his locker door shut.  
“I’m sorry!”  
“Look, just meet me in the library after school.” Kurt whispered before walking off down the hall.   
“I’ll be there.” 

Blaine was a nervous wreck for the rest of the day and Kurt didn’t seem to be faring any better. Of course he couldn’t go and talk to him since his Neanderthal of a boyfriend was constantly at his side. It was during lunch however that he was called on his behavior.   
“Dude, what is with you today?”  
“Are you still thinking about Porcelain?”  
“Porcelain?” Blaine asked not familiar with that particular nickname.  
“It’s what Coach Sue calls Kurt.”   
Blaine frowned at this news as he moved his food around on his plate, not really in the mood to eat.   
“Dude!”  
“What!”  
“Your doing it again. “  
Blaine sighed as he threw his fork down. “I’m just worried about him.”  
“The boy can take care of himself. I’ve seen him stand up to more football players than I can count.”  
“It’s different this time.”  
“What are you talking about? If he’s getting bullied again, I can kick some ass.”  
“Look, it’s not my story to tell.”  
“You look, the boy has a boyfriend, so you best back off.”  
“You don’t understand Santana!” Blaine yelled getting frustrated.   
“No you don’t understand, the boy is unavailable so move on!”  
Blaine jumped up from his chair so fast that it caused it to crash to the floor, gaining the whole cafeteria’s attention. “You just don’t get it Santana!” He yelled before running from the cafeteria. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him the whispers started until the previous silenced cafeteria returned to its regular volume. Kurt took Jade’s distraction as an opportunity to sneak away. He left through the same door Blaine had just vacated through, and began searching the halls. He checked classrooms as he went but to no avail. He walked to the parking lot to make sure his bike was still there and was relieved when he found it in his usual parking spot. He then walked around the school until he came across the football field. He walked around a little and was disappointed to not find Blaine. In one last ditch effort to find the boy he looked under the bleachers. He let out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding when he found Blaine standing under the bleachers with a cigarette in his mouth. He walked closer until he was to the pole just across from him and leaned on it. As he looked at the boy he said the first thing that popped into his head. “You know those things are bad for you right?”  
“So are a lot of things it seems.” Blaine replied taking another puff from the stick.   
“Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset in the cafeteria.”  
“Just my friends sticking their noses where it doesn’t belong.”  
“I didn’t mean just that. You’ve seemed upset all day. When I don’t catch you staring at me, I catch you glaring at Jade.”  
“I’m just worried about you.”  
Kurt smiled as he stepped closer to Blaine, placing his hand on his face. “Your sweet. You shouldn’t worry so. It’s too early for that pretty face of yours to be riddled with wrinkles.”  
Blaine’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest at this point and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “You think I’m pretty?”   
Kurt snorted as if his question was the dumbest that Kurt had ever heard. “Of course silly, the whole school does.”   
Blaine smirked as he moved closer to Kurt and placed his hand on Kurt’s waist. “I’m only interested in one person feeling that way.”   
Kurt cleared his throat as he stepped out of Blaine’s embrace so that he could clear his head. “I um, I just, wanted to tell you that, that you shouldn’t worry so much about me.” Blaine frowned at this as he moved his arm back to the side of his body. “How can I not when I know what that bastard is doing to you.”   
“Just know that your going to be helping me get out of that situation.”   
“That’s all well and good Kurt but what about in the meantime!”   
“Let me handle that.”   
“Like you’ve been handling it so well so far!” Kurt gasped at the harshness in Blaine’s voice. He took a step back to take up his position at the pole as Blaine tried to backpedal. “Kurt, I, I didn’t mean it.”   
“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Kurt said as he began to walk away. “I shouldn’t have asked for you help.”   
“Kurt please!” But Kurt didn’t hear him because he had taken off in a run. “Damnit!” Blaine yelled as he punched the pole in front of him.   
“Good job, genius.” A voice said from his right.   
“What the hell are you two doing here?”  
“We saw Hummel leave the cafeteria.”  
“So what are you stalkers now?”  
“We wanted to know what was going on between you and Hummel so when we saw him following you, we thought maybe this would be our only chance to find out.”  
“You should have kissed him.”  
Blaine growled low in his throat as his friends just smiled at him.  
“You want some advice?”  
“Do I get a choice?”  
“You can’t save Porcelain by yourself. You need help.”  
“And what makes you think he’ll accept your help any better than he’s accepting mine?”  
“Maybe if he knew he had people behind him he would be more willing to go through with whatever plan the two of you have hatched up.”   
Blaine sighed in resignation. “I’ll talk to him and get back to you.”   
“We’ve always got your back dude, and that includes anyone your interested in as well. Besides, I’ve been wanting to kick Jade’s ass for awhile now.”  
“Thanks Puck.” Blaine smiled as Puck threw his arm around him and the three friends headed back to the school. 

Blaine was not looking forward to sharing his next class with Jade and Kurt and the scene that greeted him as he rounded the corner did not bode well for him. They were standing at Kurt’s locker. Jade had Kurt in his arms as Kurt had his head on Jade’s shoulder. He saw Jade whisper something in Kurt’s ear and heard Kurt’s sweet laughter a moment later. He stalked off down the hall and into the locker room.

Kurt missed Blaine in the next class. He missed the scenery. He would stare at Blaine while Jade whispered disparaging things in his ear so that he could tune him out. Kurt hadn’t been so lucky as he thought he had been. Jade had seen him sneak out of the cafeteria after Blaine. When he returned he got an earful from Jade, including a promise that he would get his punishment later. Jade had also come up with the brilliant idea for some pda so that people wouldn’t talk about the cafeteria incident. It seemed to have worked since Blaine was nowhere to be found. He needed to talk to Blaine. 

Blaine didn’t show for any of their afternoon classes so it was with a heavy heart that he proceeded to the library after school just in hopes that Blaine would be there. He peeked through the little window in front of the library. He felt a huge smile light up his face as he saw the familiar mop of hair sitting at a table in the back. He hurried through the door and up to the table that he occupied, sitting in the seat across from him. Blaine started at his appearance, he wasn’t expecting him, especially after that display in the hall. “I didn’t think you’d show.’   
“I had the same doubts about you.”  
“I am so sorry about earlier. You know I didn’t mean it. Kurt I’ve been watching you for along time now, and yes I now how creepy that sounds. But Kurt, you are such an amazing person. The way you stood up to your bullies, became the head cheerleader, and didn’t let it go to your head. But especially for the way your taking control and asking for help. That takes a lot of courage Kurt, and I admire you so much for it.”  
By the end of Blaine’s speech Kurt was in tears. No one had ever said such things to him before. “Thank you Blaine, you are forgiven.”  
“Thank you so much Kurt. I felt so bad saying those things to you. You know that’s not how I really feel.”  
“I know Blaine.” Kurt replied wiping the tears from his face. “Because unlike these other idiots at this school, I see the real you. And it’s not this bad boy that you like to portray.”  
“Your telling me that you don’t believe any of the rumors that are going around about me?”  
“I like to hear peoples stories from the people themselves. So many times you just get the telephone version.”  
Blaine laughed, “That’s true. So your telling me that you don’t believe any of those rumors?”  
“Should I?”  
“There are some dark things in my past Kurt.”  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“Today is for you Kurt. Let’s just focus on that.”  
“How am I suppose to trust you with my personal stuff if you won’t trust me?”  
“One day Kurt, we will talk about my ugly past, but for now let’s focus on you.”  
“Fine, I was thinking about taking up boxing.”  
“I know a gym you could use.”  
They used the rest of the afternoon to get to know each other. By the time they were kicked out they knew more and had told more about each other than any one before. All in all it had been a pretty successful afternoon. Which was ruined when Kurt got home.

“You invited him for dinner!”  
Burt and Finn were sitting in the living room watching football when Kurt had come in and Finn had just informed him that he had invited Jade for dinner so that they would have someone else to watch football with. “Dude, what is your problem, you should be happy your boyfriend is coming for dinner?”  
“Whatever, just call me when he gets here.” Kurt said before storming upstairs.  
“Are they fighting or something?”  
“No, they seemed pretty happy after lunch. Which is odd actually.”  
“Why is that odd?”  
“You’d think Jade would be mad that Kurt ran after this Blaine guy after he exploded on his friends.”  
“Why would Kurt do that?”  
“It’s no secret at school that Blaine likes Kurt.”  
“And does Kurt like this guy?”  
“I don’t think so, besides Kurt isn’t the type of guy to cheat.”  
“Maybe Kurt’s just trying to be friendly because this guy doesn’t have many friends.”  
“He has Santana and Puck.”  
“That doesn’t bode well for the boy.” Burt said recalling some of the stories that his boys had told him about them.   
“Yeah, he’s kind of the school bad boy.”  
“And Kurt’s hanging around him!”  
“I’ve heard Jade tell him before to stay away from him because he’s bad news. I mean you should hear the stories of why he had to move schools.”   
“You can’t always believe rumors Finn, unless you want to admit to the one about your mother teaching you how to sew.” Kurt stated angrily as he came back downstairs.  
“Kurt what is this that I hear about you hanging out with the school delinquent!”  
“Finn, what have you been telling him!”  
“The truth! We all know Blaine is bad news. Plus everyone knows he likes you and you won’t tell him to back off!”  
“I’m his friend Finn! And anyone who has a problem with that can just fu…”  
“Watch your mouth Kurt! Tell me the truth, is this boy bad news?”  
“No.”  
“Is Jade uncomfortable with you being friends with this boy?”  
“Since when is it okay to let people dictate who your friends are?”  
“Answer my question kid.”  
“No.”  
“Then you need to respect him enough to stay away from this kid. Is being friends with him really worth losing Jade over?”  
His mind was screaming yes at him but he rolled his eyes as he answered him. “No.”  
“After what Finn has told me, I don’t know why you would want to be his friend in the first place.”  
“Your going to take Finn’s word for it!”   
“Hey!”  
“Listen! You can’t just let this guy…”  
“You have no idea what this guy has been through dad!”  
“Do you?” Burt challenged.  
“Well, I, I mean…”  
“Kurt, there are bad people out there. You can’t just trust everybody.”  
“He’s a seventeen year old boy dad that has fallen on some bad times.”  
“Would you bring him to meet me?”  
“Well seeing as Jade doesn’t know that I hang out with him, no.”  
“Actually Jade does know, and he’s not happy about it.” Finn stated.  
“Kid, I’m just trying to look out for you. Everyone seems to think that this kid is bad news, including me, seeing as you won’t bring him around so that I can meet him. I have no choice but to forbid you from seeing him.”  
“Forbid me!”  
“Yes Kurt.”  
Kurt just laughed humorlessly. “Maybe you should be more considered about the other people in my life.” Before heading into the kitchen to help Carole with dinner.  
“What was that supposed to mean?” Burt asked Finn who just shrugged in response. 

Jade showed up around seven and Kurt went to answer the door. He received a quick kiss before Jade shoved his jacket at him before pushing past him to the living room. “Come on in.” Kurt muttered as he hung up the jacket and returned to the kitchen. Dinner was actually a pleasant event despite the fact that Kurt was just pushing around food on his plate. Jade was playing off the perfect boyfriend and his family was falling for it. Kurt felt sick at his stomach. After dinner Kurt and Carole cleaned up the kitchen as the boys went into the living room to watch the football game. As soon as they were done cleaning they joined the boys in the living room. Kurt sat between Finn and Jade as Carole sat on the chair they had set up next to Burt’s. Kurt grabbed one of his magazines from the coffee table and promptly got lost in it.   
He was brought out of his head when the game finished and Jade suggested they head upstairs for a bit. Kurt reluctantly led him to his room while Burt yelled after them the time for curfew. As soon as they got to his room Jade slammed the door shut and pushed Kurt up against it. “Alone at last.”  
“Can’t you just let me off with a warning this time?”  
“Oh this is a warning. If I see you with him again, you’ll get much worse.” 

As soon as Jade left Kurt stumbled into the bathroom. He drew himself a hot bath as he gingerly took his clothes off. He looked at himself in the mirror and traced the newly forming bruises lightly. He winced at each one. Jade would always hit his stomach, legs and arms because he knew Kurt could hide it. He would never hit him in the face because that would cause too many questions. As of now Kurt had about twenty new bruises. He turned away from the mirror to go to his bath. He turned the water off after testing the water to make sure it was warm enough. He sunk into the water carefully, hissing as the water hit some of the worst bruises. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he let the warm water soothe his aching body.   
He woke up a little while later because the water had become cold. He let the water out with his foot as he tried to stand up. He stepped out of the bath as soon as he could stand. He stepped up to the mirror, lowering his head to avoid his reflection while he dug around for his cream. He stood up straight as he poured some of the cream out and started to smooth it on his bruises. Afterwards he tried to put on his clothes but it was too difficult so he just grabbed some underwear, and put them on before continuing his nightly routine. He left the bathroom soon after and climbed into his bed, curling up under the covers, falling asleep immediately. 

Kurt was awoken a few hours later by the sound of rocks hitting his window. He froze in terror at the thought that it was Jade coming back. But, then the voice that he knew so well by now and brought him comfort was calling out to him. He hurriedly climbed out of the bed, put on some clothes and rushed to the window. He flung it open as soon as he made it over there and then stepped aside so that he could come in. “What are you doing here?”  
“I heard that Jade had been over so I came to see if you were okay.”  
“You were worried about me again.”  
“But of course.”  
Kurt’s face lit up with a smile at that response.   
“So, did he come over?”  
“Yeah. Finn invited him to dinner. After dinner and a football game we came upstairs where he beat the living shit out of me.”  
“Why did he beat you?”  
“Does he have to have a reason?”  
“My ex always gave me a reason. He always made sure I knew why I was being punished.”  
“He saw me go after you today. When you stormed off after yelling at Puck and Santana. What were you guys fighting about anyway?”  
“You.”  
“Me?”  
“Their worried about me trying to help you by myself.”  
“Do they know about me and Jade?”  
“Not exactly.” At Kurt’s glare he hastened to explain himself. “They know what I’ve been through, and I’ve told them that I want to help you because your going through something similar. They want to help.”  
“And how can they help?”  
“Bodyguards.”  
“I don’t want Jade to know what I’m planning. I need the element of surprise behind me.”  
“What about afterwards?”  
“He’ll be too humiliated to come after me.”  
“Then how about just someone to talk to?”  
“I talk to you.”  
“It’s nice to have friends Kurt.”  
Kurt sighed. “I’ll think about it.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Can we go to sleep now?”  
“Oh, yeah, uh, sure. I’ll just leave now.”  
Kurt laughed. “I said we Blaine.”  
“Oh! You want me to stay?”  
“I could use a friend tonight.”  
Kurt grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. He motioned for him to lay down on the side of the bed that he didn’t usually occupy. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in gently. He turned his back to Blaine and laid on his side with his eyes open in the dark. He felt Blaine turn to face his body and hover at his back. He smiled in the dark as he scooted backwards. He then reached for Blaine’s arm and drew it around him, ignoring his bruises. For the night he just wanted some one who cared for him to be with him. He could feel Blaine smile as he tucked his face into his neck and fall asleep. 

Another difference Kurt had found between the two was how he felt in their arms. 

 

Author’s note: Tell me what you think. More to come. Hope your enjoying this story as much as I’m enjoying writing it. Don’t worry Kurt gets some happiness soon.   
AN2: Just doing a quick fixing on some of my chapters.


	3. Chapter Three

Unconventional Prince Charming 

Chapter Three

August 20th Friday

By the time Kurt woke up the next morning Blaine was gone. He felt disappointment feel him as he tried to come up with a reason that Blaine would have just left. He perked up again however when he remembered that it was Friday, meaning no Jade for the whole weekend. Jade only required him to go out on a Friday date night with him and for the rest of the weekend he assumed he was at Quinn’s. He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs where he greeted his family excitedly. “What’s with you?”  
“It’s Friday dad.” Kurt said in explanation.   
“Do you have plans for the weekend?”  
“Other than my date with Jade tonight, I was thinking about going to Westerville tomorrow.” Kurt answered while popping a piece of bread in the toaster.  
“What’s in Westerville?”  
“A mall.” He answered while he got into the cabinet to grab a mug.  
“Is anyone going with you?”  
“Some friends.” He replied as he filled his mug with coffee.  
“Would Blaine be one of these friends?”  
“And if was?” He retaliated as he leaned against the counter and sipped on his coffee as he waited for his toast.  
“I thought we talked about this kiddo?”  
“And I thought that I made it clear that I wasn’t going to let anyone dictate who I was friends with.” Kurt answered as he grabbed his piece of toast and started buttering it.  
“Are you going to let me meet him?”  
“Not while I’m dating Jade.”  
“Kid, don’t you see how wrong that is?”  
“I would love to continue this discussion with you, but I have to get to school. You two have a good time at work and I’ll see you after school.” Kurt said leaving the kitchen. He grabbed his book bag from by the front of the door and slammed the door shut behind him.   
“That kids going to get himself into trouble and I can’t do anything about it.”  
“Honey, we have to let them make their own decisions and just let them know that we’ll be there when they need us.”  
Burt sighed in response.

Blaine woke up around five that morning to find Kurt curled up against him with a smile on his face. He had moved closer to Blaine in his sleep to where he was practically molded into him. He had his face buried in his neck and his lips were firmly pressed to it. He watched him for a little while before slowly moving away from him so as not to disturb him. He took one final look at the sleeping form before escaping out of the window. He figured it would be best if he wasn’t there when Kurt woke in case he regretted last night, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle that. 

Kurt was at his locker later that morning when Jade came up beside him, and leaned on the locker next to his. “It looks like Anderson got some last night.”  
“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked looking towards Blaine for a clue as to how Jade could have come up with that conclusion, especially seeing as how he wasn’t exactly sure what time he actually left.   
“He should really tell those freshman that he has a ‘no marking’ rule. Like I do.”  
Kurt didn’t answer as he slammed his locker door shut before storming down the hallway, right pass Blaine, without saying a word. Blaine watched Kurt pass and totally ignore him while he had his mouth open ready to say hello. He knew last night was a bad idea! He slammed his locker door shut before storming off down the hall in the opposite direction. Jade watched all of this with a smirk on his face. 

As he was skipping classes today Blaine was currently under the bleachers getting his smoke on, how Santana liked to put it. He was surprised to see a shadow appear at the side entrance of the bleachers. He watched as the boy came closer until he was leaning on the pole opposite him. He stuck his hand out and Blaine gave up his cigarette to him. The boy drew it to his mouth, puffed on it and blew out a ring of smoke. “Why aren’t you wearing a scarf today?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You should really tell those freshman not to mark you.”  
“I don’t see how it’s any of your business either way.”  
Jade threw down the cigarette and charged towards Blaine. “Now look here, if I find out that thing on your neck was from my boy, he won’t be the only one punished next time.”  
“Kurt isn’t a cheater.”  
“Being interested in another guy and befriending him behind my back, is a form of cheating.”  
“Why don’t you just let him go? You don’t really love him?”  
“Now that, is none of your business! If you really care about him the way you claim to, you’ll stay away, or he’ll pay.” Jade threatened before storming off the same way he came. 

Kurt was irritated for the rest of the day and was glad it was a day for cheerleading practice. He loved to work out, it always helped relieve stress and right now he was overwhelmed with it. In the gym was where he felt the most in power. Being the head cheerleader had some perks, especially when those perks included being in charge of one Quinn Fabray, boyfriend stealer extraordinaire. Not that he cared about Jade, anymore, but it got under his skin how Jade could have girlfriends and boyfriends alike all across the school, but Kurt so much as looks at another boy and is beaten. He strutted into the gym that day with his head held high. The girls are going to hate me today. Kurt thought with a smile. 

He stepped out of the locker room later that afternoon opting out of a shower not wanting to deal with school anymore. He tipped his water bottle to his mouth as he walked across the parking lot and towards his car. He hopped into his car and was at his house a few minutes later. He entered through the front door, throwing his bag to the side as he made his way to the kitchen for a snack. He ate it as he traveled up the stairs on the way to his room. Once he entered his room he kicked his door shut and started removing clothes. He gathered them up, placing them in the hamper as he started the shower. Once he got it to the desired temperature he stepped in.   
After washing the dirt and grime off from the day he climbed back out, turning off the water on his way. He grabbed a towel from the rack drying off his body before wrapping it around his hips. He went into his room and straight to his closet to pick out his outfit for the night. He was disturbed a moment later when someone knocked on his window. He quickly went to his dresser and threw on a pair of underwear and an undershirt on before grabbing a pair of sweats that he had stolen from Finn and put them on as he made his way to the window. He was surprised to find Blaine there. All the anger from this morning had come back full force as he threw open the window. He stepped back as Blaine stepped through. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. “Why did you walk past me this morning without saying anything?”  
“I didn’t want your new boy toy to get jealous by seeing you talking to another guy, and dump your ass.”  
“What happened to not believing the rumors about me Kurt?” Blaine asked harshly.  
“Well it’s kind of hard when your sporting a fucking hickey!”  
“Why do you even care?”  
“I, I…”  
“I can date whomever I like.”  
“Of course you can Blaine. Go out with whomever you like! In fact why don’t you go find the fuck buddy that gave you that hickey!”  
“It was you!”  
“What?” Kurt asked his anger suddenly flagging.  
“You did it in your sleep. I woke up this morning with you attached to my neck.”  
“Is that why you left?”  
“I left because I was afraid that you were going to regret last night, and when you walked past me this morning without a word, I was afraid that my fears had come true.”  
“I’m sorry. Jade had pointed out that hickey, and my head went crazy.”   
Blaine smiled. “I understand. I go crazy too when I think about you with Jade.”  
“I’m sorry I did that to your neck. I can’t believe I did that in my sleep.” Kurt said blushing.  
“Well just so you know, I don’t sleep around. That rumor is untrue.”  
“Good to know.”  
“You should know that Jade threatened me today. He knows about your interest in me and has made threats towards you if I weren’t to stay away.”  
“Your not going to let him scare you off are you?”  
“Hell no. However, during school we need maintain a low profile.”  
“Deal.”   
Blaine smirked. “So was Jade right?”  
“About what?” Kurt asked confused.  
“Your interest in me?”  
“Blaine…”  
“It’s a simple yes or no question Kurt.”  
“Nothing about my life is simple Blaine.”  
“Make it.” Blaine demanded moving closer. “You know how you feel. Answer the question Kurt.”  
“Blaine, I…” Kurt started. He sucked in a breath before holding hid head up and looking Blaine in the eye. “Yes, I’m interested in you.”  
Blaine smiled. “I’m interested in you to Kurt.”  
“But Blaine, I’m not a cheater. While I’m still with Jade, nothing can happen between us.”  
“I respect that. But Jades an ass, and doesn’t deserve you!”  
“I know I have no right to ask this, but will you wait for you me Blaine?”  
Blaine stepped closer to Kurt so that they were near centimeters apart. He grabbed his hands and held them to their sides. “Kurt, I was drawn to you from the moment I first saw you in that hallway. I feel a draw to you that I have never felt with another person. No one will ever compare to you. I, Blaine Anderson, will wait however long I need to, to be with you.”  
Kurt choked on a sob as he grabbed Blaine into a hug. “I feel the same way.” He whispered in his ear.  
They parted a few minutes later and Kurt went to grab some tissue. When he came back Blaine was still standing by the window. “It’s still a little bit before my date so why don’t you stick around?”  
“I have some things to take care of but I promise to be back later.”  
“Okay. I’ll be home around eleven.”  
“I’ll be here.” Blaine promised as he gave him a hug before disappearing out of the window. Kurt smiled because he now had a reason to dress up.

Jade showed up right at nine and honked his horn. Kurt fled down the stairs before his dad could get up and make Jade come in. as he reached the living room and was heading to the door Burt hollered at him as he passed. “Since when does he not come to the door to get you?”   
“If we don’t hurry we’re going to miss our reservation! Bye dad! I’ll be home around eleven! Love you!” Kurt yelled as he ran out the door.   
“Now that was weird. He’s usually for the whole gentlemanly thing.”  
“Times are changing Burt.”

They made it to the restaurant ten minutes later and Jade immediately vacated the car. Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed slowly behind. As he entered the restaurant Jade was greeted by his friends that he immediately joined. Kurt was left standing there by himself until one of the cheerleaders noticed him and called him over. Kurt took a seat between Santana and Brittany, who started a conversation with him. Once Brittany got distracted by another boy Kurt let his thoughts wander and they drifted towards a certain curly haired boy. He was brought out of his thoughts as someone nudged his shoulder. “Thinking of a certain curly haired boy?”  
“What’s it to you?”  
“That boy is my best friend, and I’m here to make sure your not leading him on or something.”  
“Leading him on?”  
“I’m just here to make sure he doesn’t get hurt, because if he gets hurt, you get hurt.”  
“You can chill Satan, I’m not in this to hurt Blaine. I really care about him.”  
Santana studied him for a few minutes before seemingly coming to a conclusion. “Alright Porcelain, your worthy of my help.”  
“Thank you Santana.”  
“Don’t mention it. No really, don’t mention it.”  
As Kurt went back to the conversation going on between Brittany and another cheerleader Santana turned towards Puck and gave a curt nod. Puck smiled in return before going back to his conversation. 

Finally after what seemed like five hours later, but was really only two, Kurt was being dropped off at home. This time Jade didn’t even bother walking Kurt to the door. “I’m sure you’d like to give her a ride.” Kurt thought bitterly. Jade had already sped off before Kurt had even made it to the door. He made his way through the front door grumpily and as he made his way past the living room his dad called out to him. “Hey Kurt! How was your date?”  
“It was fine dad.”  
“That Jade kid still treating you right?”  
“No different than usual dad.” It wasn’t an out right lie.  
“You still liking on him, or are you looking for different prospects? Burt asked out of suspension of Kurt’s weird answer and his new ‘friend’ Blaine.   
“We’re fine dad.”   
“You know I won’t mind if you change boyfriends, unless it’s that Blaine kid. Your young kid, it’s normal to date around a little, your too young to settle down.”  
“And that’s my cue to leave.” Kurt said as he turned to leave.  
“Kurt!…”  
“No dad. I’m not going to stand here and let you talk bad about some one you don’t even know!” He threw out before leaving the room. Burt sighed as he sat back in his chair. “Kurt must have real feelings for this Blaine kid if he’s going up against me just to be his friend.”

Upon reaching his room he shut and locked his door. He grabbed his phone from his pocket sending a quick text out before throwing it down on his bed. He strolled to his window so that Blaine could come in when he got there. He was surprised however to find Blaine already in the tree. “How long have you been here?”  
‘Thirty minutes.’ Blaine thought before responding with. “Just got here.”  
“Well get in here, it can’t be good for your health to sit in a tree for too long.”  
‘You have no idea.’   
Once Blaine was inside Kurt had run into his arms and was hugging him furiously. “Not that I don’t like this greeting, what was that for?” Blaine laughed.  
“I missed you.” Kurt shrugged in response as he let him go.   
“It was only a couple of hours Kurt.”   
“Still.”   
“How’d the date go?”  
“Same as always. Date with all of the friends there. I did have an interesting conversation with Santana however.”   
“Oh really.” Blaine replied nonchalantly. He knew something like this was going to happen when he asked for Santana’s help.   
“Yeah. I think she was sizing me up.”   
“Hmm, how’d you do?”   
“Apparently I passed because she said that I was worthy of her help.”   
Blaine laughed. “That sounds like Santana.”   
“She really cares about you.”   
“She’s one of my closest friends, her and Puck.”   
“I figured. I’m glad you have someone like that to look after you.” Blaine nodded.   
“Well, enough of this sentimental crap. You want to watch a movie or something?”   
Kurt laughed. “I’ll go make the popcorn. The movies are in the bookshelf in the corner, knock yourself out.” Before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.   
Blaine moved to the bookshelf to peruse it for a movie. He took his time looking over all of the trinkets and pictures Kurt had placed on it since Kurt would be a moment downstairs. 

When Kurt entered the kitchen he was surprised to find his dad sitting there. “Hey kid, I’m glad you decided to come back down. I need to talk to you.”  
“If it’s about Blaine, I don’t want to hear it.” Kurt responded as he dug the popcorn kernels out of the cabinet.   
“I was wrong.”  
“What?” Kurt asked turning around, surprise evident on his face.   
“I was the one who taught you not to judge a book by it’s cover and I’ve been doing just that. I guess I should take my own advice every once in awhile.”  
“Thank you dad.”  
“I would still like to meet this kid.”  
“That’s not going to happen.” Kurt sighed as he went back to making his popcorn.  
“And why not!”  
“You know why dad.”  
“Which brings me to my next concern. I know your young kid but you should have enough respect for you relationship to not be going behind Jade’s back to befriend someone.”  
“Jade doesn’t know Blaine like I do dad, I’m just trying to expand my horizons.”  
“There’s a difference in befriending someone in a totally platonic way and befriending someone because you might have feelings for them.”  
“You have no idea what your talking about dad.” Kurt muttered as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard to put his popcorn in.   
“You forget that I know you.”  
“Can we not talk about this?”  
“Just let me say one more thing and then I’ll let you go watch your movie. I just want you to think about some things. Jade is your first boyfriend. You’ve had a lot of firsts with him. I want you to think long and hard if giving all of that up for another guy is going to be worth it. I mean, what is it about this Blaine kid that even has you questioning your relationship, you seemed pretty happy before he came along.”  
“Blaine is different dad.” Kurt sighed. “He makes me feel different. He actually listens to me. We have tons in common. He’s cute.”  
“Just think about it before you doing anything about Jade. I do think you owe it to Jade to talk to him about your problems before you do anything drastic.”  
“Thank you dad. You always give the best advice.” Kurt smiled before leaving the kitchen with his popcorn.  
“The question isn’t my advice, it’s whether your going to take it or not.”

When Kurt returned upstairs it was to find Blaine setting up his laptop on his bed. He shut and locked the door as he made his way inside and to the bed. He set the popcorn bowl in the middle of the bed as he climbed in. Blaine grabbed a handful as he pushed play and sat back against the pillows. He handed Blaine a soda before sitting back against the pillows as well. They passed the coke back and forth through out the movie as they munched on the popcorn. They made it halfway through the movie before Kurt ended up falling asleep. When Blaine looked over to find him asleep he smiled. He turned down the movie as he continued to watch and munch on popcorn. When the movie ended he sat the laptop to the side along with the bowl and empty soda can. He lay on his side facing Kurt as he fell asleep also. 

Author’s Note: Hope your still enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite, and or reviewed this story.   
AN2: Just doing some more editing.


	4. Chapter Four

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter 4 August 21st 

 

Kurt was very warm when he woke up the next morning. He blinked his eyes open to peek around the room and found his chest covered in dark, curly hair. He smiled as he combed his fingers through the head of hair. He felt him start to stir against him so he stopped the movement of his hand but kept his hand buried in his hair. Blaine opened his eyes and turned them towards Kurt. He smiled sleepily up at him while Kurt admired his sleep rumpled hair, the boy was adorable. “Hi.” “Hi.” Kurt answered stretching out with a yawn as Blaine re closed his eyes. “How about I go downstairs and make breakfast while you get your self woken up?” Blaine’s response was rolling off of him so Kurt took that as an invitation to get up. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen as the boy in bed buried himself under the blankets. 

When Kurt returned Blaine was sitting in the middle of the bed with his hand buried in his hair and yawning. Kurt approached him cautiously, sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed him his plate of toast and eggs and glass of juice. He took them with a smile and started to dig in while Kurt himself started on his own plate. They ate in silence, Kurt taking Blaine’s plate from him when he was finished, setting them on his desk. When Kurt turned around he found Blaine watching him with a curious gaze. “What’s up?’   
“We need to talk.” Kurt laughed to cover his nervousness as he responded. “Is it time for that talk already?”   
Blaine shook his head. “No, this is the talk about my past.” Kurt studied him for a moment before he positioned himself on the edge of the bed facing Blaine.   
“I’m listening.” 

Blaine took a moment to gather himself before he began. “I guess, I should just start at the beginning. Dalton was a great school, great people, great academics, zero tolerance bullying policy, and great show choir. The Warblers were the best group of people I have ever met. They were very accepting and fun to be around. I maintain some of those friendships to this day. I soon became the lead singer of the group because of my energy and vocals.   
We were in the choir room one day discussing the color choices for our blazers ‘don’t laugh!’ when he walked in. He explained that he was new there and would like to audition. We readily said yes because it was a rule of the Warblers to let everyone try out. He sang We Will Rock You that day. I can remember it like it was yesterday. He looked rather dashing in his blazer. He had brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a perfect smile. He was very handsome. And boy could he sing. His moves were a little off and outdated but we figured we could take him in and teach him a few things. He became a Warbler that day. He immediately introduced himself to me, telling me that I was sex on a stick and sang like a dream. I was flabbergasted that this beautiful human being even knew about me. He invited me to coffee to pick at my brain for some tips on dancing and singing. I was ecstatic to say the least. We went out for coffee and it was like we had known each other forever. We sat and talked for hours and by the end of the date we were best friends.   
In the next couple of weeks we became inseparable. There was never a time that you didn’t see just one of us with the other one not far behind. We started dating soon after that and I felt like I was on top of the world. I had my first boyfriend. We started hanging out even more and eventually became physical. It was mostly make outs because whenever he would go for more I pushed him away.   
At first he would take the hint and keep his hands to himself as we continued to make out. Then one day he didn’t take no for an answer. He pushed for more and when I said no he pushed harder. He put me on a whole guilt trip for saying no and when I still refused, he just took what he wanted.   
Afterwards I was forced back to my room. I lay in my bed for hours that night crying. I felt so used and dirty and most of all, unloved. I cared so much about this boy, thought I loved him, and he didn’t seem to care at all. He had threatened me with my parents that night knowing full well that I hadn’t come out to them yet.   
This lasted for about a month and I started getting beat every time I said no, so I stopped. I started going to the gym behind his back and of course he didn’t notice, he only cared about getting off and then sending me on my way.   
There was to be a Christmas party before we went on winter break. The Warblers were performing that night so we were required to go. This of course gave me the perfect excuse to use with my parents. I felt like I was ready to fight back against him, so I was using this night to do it.  
The dance was actually pretty fun. I danced with all of my friends in between all of our performances. He even danced with me a couple of times, sometimes getting a little too handsy.   
It was about a hour before the dance was to begin when he asked me to go upstairs with him. I knew this was my opportunity so I let him lead me away. Once we got to the room he shut and locked the door behind us before throwing me to the bed. I bounced back up and informed him that nothing was going to happen that night or ever again because I was breaking up with him.  
He laughed in my face. I told him I wasn’t joking and held up my fists. He laughed again and I took a swing. He became angry and charged me. We broke into a fight and because of all the noise we were making a teacher was called. Needless to say we were both suspended.   
I was immediately taken to the hospital and put under a medical induced coma because of the injuries I sustained. When I woke up, a week later, I wasn’t at the hospital. Apparently my parents weren’t too thrilled to find out that I was gay. I had been moved to the gym and left a note. It basically said that I was kicked out of the house for being gay and unless I changed my ways I wouldn’t be welcomed back. I was also told that after break I would receive tutoring so I wouldn’t fall behind. They had enrolled me at McKinley for the next year. They had an account set up for me that I was to receive funds in every month that I didn’t come home. I of course started my own account that I placed the money in every month. It was that day, after finding out that I had just lost all of my friends, my home, my school, my parents, that I became angry. I decided right there and then that that was never going to happen to me again because I wasn’t going to let it. Of course that changed a small bit when I realized the boys weren’t going anywhere because they showed up the next day and stayed with me all through my recovery.   
Of course you know how I adopted the bad boy persona when I started at McKinley. Rumors started circulating the school before I even knew I was going to be attending McKinley so I was immediately taken in by Santana and Puck. We eventually became close and I told them the abbreviated version of my story. They elected me leader after that and we basically ran the school.”  
Kurt moved closer to Blaine on the bed who had tears running down his face. He enveloped him in his arms as he started rocking him back and forth. “Blaine I am so sorry that all of that happened to you.”   
Blaine shook his head as he pushed himself out of Kurt’s arms. “I’m better now Kurt, I have you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. More than Sebastian ever did.” Kurt tackled him to the bed with a hug, blushing when he realized that he was now on top of Blaine. He scrambled off as Blaine laughed at him curling into his side instead. “I’m so glad you had someone there for you Blaine.” Blaine kissed the top of his head.   
“I’m glad I can be that someone for you.” 

Kurt sighed as he sat up on his elbows on the bed with his arm thrown across Blaine’s chest. “I feel kind of bad now for complaining about what I’m going through. Compared to you…”   
Blaine sat up immediately to face Kurt. “Don’t you dare say that! Don’t you dare down play what your going through. Everyone’s struggles are different Kurt, that doesn’t mean there any less hard.”   
“I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered.   
Blaine pulled him to him where he fell on to his chest and he could still see his face. “No need to be sorry babe. You are more strong and courageous than you know. You will get through this.” Kurt hummed as he kissed Blaine on the chest before hopping up and beginning to gather clothes. Blaine watched him with a smile on his face until his curiosity got the better of him. “What you doing babe?”  
Kurt looked up at him like he was crazy as he answered his question. “My dad will be home soon.”   
Blaine’s forehead creased in confusion as he replied. “And?”   
Kurt exhaled as if it was physically hurting him to have to explain something so simple to Blaine. “After the description that my goofball of a step brother gave him, he’s not really fond of me spending time with you. Especially with Jade still in the picture.”   
Blaine made a noise in acknowledgement as he fell back onto the bed.   
Kurt scoffed in annoyance. “Please don’t tell me that you agree with him.”   
Blaine sighed as he sat back up to be able to see Kurt better. “I get where he’s coming from Kurt. If I found out my kid was hanging out with a delinquent like me I would be apprehensive as well.”   
“He’s being irrational!” Kurt huffed in annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips. “Kurt I’m not getting in between you and your father! Do you know how special a connection like you two have is?”   
Kurt growled in frustration. “Yes I am very aware of how lucky I am to have such a great father! I also know that you make me happy and that’s hard to come by these days.” “Kurt listen to me…” Blaine pleaded.   
“I won’t lose you Blaine, I can’t lose you.” Kurt said breaking into a sob.   
Blaine sighed as he fell back against the bed, placing his arm across his face. “Let’s not talk about this right now. Get ready and we’ll head to the gym.   
Kurt sniffled as he finished gathering his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom unaware of the inner turmoil going on inside of his friend. 

When Kurt came out of the bathroom they headed out through the window. They walked the small distance it took to get to Blaine’s car. Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and after a quiet thank you he hopped in the car. Blaine took his time to get back to the car so he could get his head on straight. He made a promise to himself if the time came and it was better to let Kurt go, then he would. He climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the car and taking off. He turned on the radio as he drove down the road and he and Kurt sang along the whole way there. 

It took them two hours to get to the gym. He pulled into the parking lot, turning the car off and throwing the keys onto the dashboard. He rolled his eyes as he noticed all of the cars in the parking lot. “Guess you’ll be meeting my friends sooner than I thought.” Kurt could feel his heart start pounding and butterflies erupt in his stomach at the statement. He began looking around the parking lot trying to gauge exactly how many of Blaine’s friends he would be meeting that day. His eyes fell on Blaine’s motorcycle parked by the front entrance and his eyes narrowed. “Hey, why aren’t you driving your motorcycle today?”   
“I wasn’t sure if you would want to ride on it or not.” Blaine answered.   
Kurt’s forehead creased in thought for a moment before commenting. “I don’t think I would mind.”   
Blaine smirked at this response. “I’m rubbing off on you already Hummel.”   
Kurt laughed as he gave a reply. “I think it’s about time to become a little more adventurous. I mean that’s what my teen years are for right?”   
Blaine smiled at him. “Definitely babe. You ready to head inside?”   
Kurt took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Blaine hopped out of the car as Kurt slowly opened his door and stepped down. He made his way around the car and to Blaine who held out his hand. Kurt smiled as he grabbed it and they headed towards the small building. Upon entering they found a boy sitting at the desk in the front room. They continued through and entered the gym. Kurt surveyed the room as Blaine stood steadfastly by his side talking to a blonde boy who had approached them as they entered. Off to the side of the room was a locker room. In the middle, they had mats set up. Off to the other side were doors which Kurt was pretty sure lead to work out rooms. Kurt looked to the back of the room and up to find Blaine’s loft. As he came out of his head the boy from the front desk had come up to them. “So, this is the famous Kurt Hummel.”   
Blaine beamed back at him as he dragged Kurt into his side. “Yes it is.”   
Wes smiled as he held out a hand to the boy. Kurt hesitantly grabbed it and pumped it twice before letting his hand fall back to his side. “You’ve got quite a grip there Kurt.” Blaine smiled encouragingly at him. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you. Blaine has told me so much about you.” Kurt could feel Blaine practically purring beside him in happiness as he engaged Wes in conversation.   
“He’s told us a lot about you as well. I hope we can hang out real soon and get to know each other better.”   
Kurt smiled, impressed by this polite and well mannered boy. You wouldn’t find any boys like this wandering the halls of McKinley. “I look forward to it.”   
Blaine pulled him away soon after and to a punching bag he had set up in the corner. Blaine helped him put on some boxing gloves and then showed him a few techniques before setting him free to practice himself. 

Blaine was pretty impressed with Kurt after practice that day. He picked up the techniques he showed him rather quickly, perfecting them in no time. Kurt was definitely on the way to being ready to get rid of Jade. Around noon they decided to quit for the day and have lunch with the boys. Kurt got into the shower while Blaine went to talk to the group about lunch. They readily agreed wanting so much to learn more about the boy that had captured Blaine’s heart.   
When Kurt returned from the showers they all piled into Puck’s truck and took off for the pizza place down the street, Puck following behind on Blaine’s motorcycle. They found a seat in the back upon arriving. They spent the afternoon involved in great conversation. They all fell in love with Kurt’s sassiness and snark as Kurt fell in love with all of their different personalities. Nick soon became his favorite, after Blaine of course, because of his sweet nature. Jeff was very happy go lucky and cute. Wes was the father of the group as he kept the boys under control. David was just a goofball. Kurt had never gotten to experience what hanging out with a bunch of guys could be like and he was finding that he was quite enjoying himself. Which was why he was very disappointed when his father texted him around five telling him that it was time to come home for dinner.   
After a farewell and promise to get together soon Kurt and Blaine were in the parking lot heading towards Blaine’s bike. Kurt stopped in his tracks when he saw where they were headed and what Blaine intended him to wear. “No way am I wearing that monstrosity on my head. It doesn’t match my outfit and it’ll mess up my hair.”   
Blaine grinned up at him as he straddled the bike. “Where’s your sense of adventure at babe?”   
Kurt snatched the helmet from his hand, placing it on his head.   
Blaine stepped off the bike and towards Kurt. He waited until they were about a centimeter apart before stopping. He strapped the helmet together and Kurt’s breath caught. He would never tire of the feeling that overcame him when Blaine was close. Not to mention the way Blaine smelled, it was purely intoxicating. He gulped as Blaine stroked his chin before letting his thumb stroke his lower lip.   
“Your lips are so soft.” Blaine whispered.   
It took all of Kurt’s willpower to step away from Blaine at that moment. “My dads waiting for me.”   
Blaine sighed as he climbed back on the bike and revved up the engine. Kurt climbed on behind Blaine, clinging to his back. Blaine laughed as he took off. “Hold on tight babe.” Kurt clung on harder as Blaine sped off down the road.   
Kurt was both disappointed and happy when they arrived at his place. He let go of Blaine and hopped off the bike. He turned towards Blaine and took the helmet off, handing it over. Blaine placed it on the handlebar as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt stepped closer to Blaine. “I had fun today. Your friends are great. The motorcycle ride was amazing and I can’t wait to do it again.” Kurt quickly kissed his cheek before hurrying off to the house. Blaine’s whole face lit up with a smile as he revved up the engine and took off. This was the best day ever. 

As soon as Kurt entered the house and let his presence be known he was bombarded with questions. The first one being from his dad wanting to know about his whereabouts. Kurt rolled his eyes as he answered. “Out with friends.”   
His dad sighed as he inquired about Jade’s presence that afternoon. Kurt answered in the negative as he continued to the kitchen, Burt not far behind.   
“Was Blaine amongst these friends?” Burt asked as he sat down at the table.   
“And if I said he was?” Kurt asked as he walked over to Carole to see if she wanted any help. When her answer was no he had no choice but to turn around and face his dad. “Why didn’t you bring him back with you?”   
Kurt was so shocked at this question that it took him a moment to answer. “You said we were having a family dinner.”   
“You’ve had friends over for dinner before.” Burt retorted.   
“Dad, no one is supposed to know that I even hangout with Blaine.” Kurt tried to explain to his father.   
“You shouldn’t have to hide your friends Kurt.”   
“It’s complicated.” Kurt tried to reason with his father.   
“Why do you keep saying that? You’re a teenager Kurt, in a teenage relationship. What could be so complicated?” Burt demanded to know getting tired of Kurt’s excuses.   
“Can we just drop it and have dinner now?” Kurt demanded.   
Burt sighed in disappointment. “I just want you to know that you can talk to me.” “Thanks dad.” Kurt smiled. 

After dinner that night they decided to watch a movie as well. While Finn was busy picking out a movie and Burt and Carole were making popcorn Kurt raced upstairs to grab a blanket and pillow. He was surprised to find Blaine sitting on his bed so he quietly shut the door behind him before questioning his presence. Blaine laughed in response. “Uh no, I just wanted to let you know that the guys love you and Nick had scheduled a shopping trip next week for the two of you.”   
Kurt beamed at the information.” That’s great! And I would really love to stay up here with you but we have a movie night planned.”   
Blaine nodded. “I understand babe. You have fun. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He got up and started towards the window but was stopped by Kurt’s voice. “Will you text me when you get home?”   
Blaine turned back around with a huge smile on his face. “Of course babe.” He responded before disappearing out the window. 

Kurt hurried back downstairs claiming the spot in the corner of the couch. He laid his pillow down between himself and the arm rest as he settled his blanket over himself with his phone on top. He was soon joined by the rest of his family and the movie was started. Kurt had to sit through one and a half movies before he heard from Blaine. His face lit up with a smile when his phone alerted him to a new text message. He grabbed his phone up eagerly to read the text unaware of the set of eyes that were on him.   
B: Hey babe, I made it home okay so you can stop worrying your pretty little head. I missed you clinging to my back.  
K: I wasn’t that worried. Though I wouldn’t object to another ride on that bike.  
B: Really?  
K: Yeah I wasn’t that worried. You take that trip all the time.  
B: Don’t get smart with me Hummel.   
K: Yes I would love to ride your motorcycle again.  
B: If you like your legs wrapped around me that much I can find a much more comfortable place for that to happen.  
Burt watched as his son blushed at the message he just read before biting his lip and replying back. A smile lit up his face a moment later when he received another message. Burt almost laughed aloud in joy. He hadn’t seen Kurt smile that much since he started dating that Jade kid. If that Blaine was responsible for his sons smile at that moment then maybe he wouldn’t be so bad to have around. Kurt, oblivious of his fathers inner ramblings, kept up his texting.   
K: You have me in bed all the time and you’ve never tried anything.  
B: That’s because your not mine yet. Believe me when I say that as soon as you are, you’ll know it.  
K: In all seriousness though after all of this Jade stuff, I don’t know when I’ll be able to be physical.  
B: I understand Kurt, I was there once myself. It’s been a year and a half since everything I went through and I’m not even sure if I’m ready. I’m all talk. Please don’t take me seriously.   
K: Why couldn’t we have met each other before Jade and Sebastian?   
B: Everything happens for a reason Kurt.  
K: You really believe that?  
B: Yes, because our experiences will just make us that much closer.   
K: That’s true. Why do all of our conversations turn serious? I mean we’re teenagers for goodness sake, aren’t we supposed to be all about sex?  
B: We’re mature.  
K: One of us anyway….  
B: Hey, I was trying to talk about sex and you changed the subject.   
K: So sorry I deprived you of the opportunity to talk about sex. What did you think about this weeks episode of Say Yes To The Dress?  
B: Okay see, that’s not going to work because you got my mind on it again.   
K: Sorry, how can I help distract you?  
B: Show up at my place naked.  
K: And how exactly is that supposed to help?  
B: Because then I can get off and we can have an actual conversation.  
K: You still do that?  
B: I’m a teenage boy, of course I do. Don’t you?  
K: Haven’t really had the urge to lately.   
B: That’s just because your still in the middle of everything. You’ll get your libido back.   
K: What if I told you the urge comes back when I’m in your arms at night?  
B: I’d tell you the feeling is mutual.  
K: Good to know.  
B: I’m going to let you go now babe so that you can enjoy your movie night with your family. I’ll text you tomorrow. Goodnight.  
K: Night Blaine.

Kurt placed his phone by his side as he laid down on his pillow and brought his blanket around him as he continued to watch the movie. Him and Finn ended up falling asleep on the couch so Burt and Carole just let them sleep as they headed upstairs to bed.

AN: Just doing some editing.


	5. Chapter Five

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter 5 August 23rd 

Kurt walked into school the following Monday morning with a smile plastered on his face. After his enjoyable weekend he was actually in a good mood for the first time in at least a year. He had woken up Saturday morning to the unpleasant site of Finn’s feet in his face. He knocked his feet off the couch, abruptly waking the boy as he went on search for his phone. He found it under the couch as Finn went grumbling off in the direction of the kitchen. He squeaked in joy as he found a message on his phone from Blaine. He spent the day texting Blaine between doing homework with Finn, spending time with his family and dinner and a movie with his family that night. 

His smile didn’t even falter when he spotted Jade standing at his locker. He made his way over, spinning the lock on his locker as he greeted Jade.   
“Why are you so chipper this morning?” Jade demanded suspiciously.   
“It’s a beautiful day.” Kurt replied with a shrug.   
“Have you seen Blaine today?” Jade asked out of the blue.   
Kurt shook his head before curiosity took hold and he had to ask why.   
“You just seem extra chipper for a Monday.”   
Kurt decided to change the subject before he got himself into trouble. “Shouldn’t you be excited for the game this Friday?”   
Jade sighed as he leaned against the locker next to Kurt’s. “I’m nervous. All of this extra pressure is being put on me since I’m the quarterback and this is my senior year.”   
Kurt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying anything back. “You’ll do great, as you always do.”   
Jade turned towards him with a smile on his face. “Thanks Kurt, that means a lot.”   
Kurt smiled back in response. “You ready to get to class?”   
Jade rolled his eyes in reply. “As I’ll ever be.”   
Kurt laughed as he hooked his arm through Jade’s before dragging him down the hall. They talked about football strategies on the way and Kurt gave him some tips to help with the nerves. As they walked into the classroom he noticed Blaine watching them from the corner of his eyes so he sent him a small smile before returning to his conversation with Jade. They took a seat in their regular chairs without breaking the conversation and continued on until the teacher came in and began the lesson. Neither of them noticed the boy sitting at the front of the classroom watching them with a disgusted look on his face. 

During lunch Kurt received a text message from Blaine to meet him under the bleachers, so after telling Jade he was going to the library to work on a paper for class he headed that way. As always he found Puck standing guard at the entrance of the bleachers and after a quick greeting he kept on his way. He found Blaine leaning against his usual pole so he took up a position on one of the steps. Blaine watched him for a minute before snuffing out his cigarette and demanding answers to why he was being so friendly with Jade that morning. Kurt told him he was trying to help him with his nerves because they had a game that Friday night.   
“I don’t like it.” Blaine responded angrily.   
Kurt scoffed in annoyance. “He’s my boyfriend Blaine, it’s kind of in the description for me to hang out with him and to comfort him.”   
It was Blaine’s turn to scoff. “I thought you hated him!”   
Kurt gave him a questioning look. “What is your problem? Since when is it any of your business what I do with my boyfriend?”   
Blaine squinted his eyes in anger as he exploded. “Since you brought me into all of this!” Kurt laughed humorlessly at that response. “If I remember correctly it was you who first approached me.”   
“That is not the point Kurt!” Blaine yelled in frustration.   
“Then what is the point Blaine!” Kurt exploded getting tired of this pointless argument he seemed to be engaged in.   
“You looked happy!” Blaine blurted out. Kurt whipped back in shock at the outburst as Blaine continued his explanation. “You looked so happy talking to him. I thought you were having second thoughts about us. I mean, you barely looked at me when you passed by me in the classroom. I can’t stand the thought of losing you Kurt.” Blaine finished with a sniffle as a tear ran down his cheek.   
Kurt slowly stood up, walking over to Blaine and standing in front of him. He wiped the tear from his cheek, his head falling into his hand as he stroked his cheek. “I was happy because of you Blaine.” Kurt began explaining in a whisper. “I had such a great time this weekend that it carried into today. You were the reason for my smile, ever since I met you, you’ve been the reason. Jade’s being pressured right now from the football team and the coach, I was just reassuring him. I am definitely not having second thoughts.”   
Blaine pulled him close by an arm wrapped around his waist and he buried his face in his shoulder as more tears came pouring out. “I’m sorry, I get insecure.”   
Kurt shushed him as he held him tight and let him get his tears out. “My brother and my father are already suspicious, I don’t need the whole school on my ass as well. That’s why I have to act like a boyfriend to Jade while we’re at school.”   
Blaine looked up at him with shining eyes and Kurt smiled at him as he wiped the tears from his face.   
“I hate fighting with you.” Kurt hummed as he began stroking Blaine’s cheek again.   
“I always feel closer to you after a fight.”   
Blaine laughed as he grabbed Kurt’s hands and held them in between their bodies. “They do usually end pretty quickly.”   
Kurt sighed as he tried to not let himself drown in Blaine’s big brown eyes. “Yes well, so is lunch, and we have to return to the outside world.”   
Blaine got a mischievous look on his face as he tightened his grip on Kurt’s hands. “Skip with me.”   
Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately as he easily escaped Blaine’s hold and took a step backwards. “You know he’ll just come looking for me.” Kurt said with a look of regret on his face.   
“I can send Puck to distract him.” Blaine said with a wicked smile on his face.   
Kurt shook his head in amusement. “Go to class!”   
Blaine whined as he made grabby hands towards Kurt.   
Kurt just smiled as he walked past Blaine. “See you in class Anderson!”   
Blaine’s laughter followed him to the exit of the bleachers. 

The rest of the day flew by in which Kurt didn’t hear much from Blaine, and before he knew it was time for Glee. He and Jade walked into the classroom hand in hand and they took a seat in the back row. Jade immediately immersed himself in conversation as Kurt dropped his head on Jade’s shoulder, Jade wrapping his arm around his waist in response. Kurt let himself get lost in thought as they waited for the bell to ring so they could begin class. He found himself thinking of Blaine once again and began to wonder why he hadn’t heard from him since that afternoon and also about the fact that his shoulder was much more comfortable than Jade’s. And as if he could tell that he was being thought of Blaine came through the door as the bell rang. It seemed as if his attention wasn’t the only he garnered as several pair of eyes turned to stare at him and Jade’s arm tightened around his waist. Mr. Schuester greeted him and asked what he was doing here. Blaine answered that he would like to try out for Glee. This excited the teacher and he asked if he had a song prepared. Blaine nodded his head so he smiled encouragingly at him before taking a seat in the front row. Blaine walked over to the piano, whispering something to him before going to the center of the room. He introduced himself and his song, Not Strong Enough To Say No by Blackhawk before the music started and he began singing.

Kurt couldn’t let himself get lost in the wonderfulness that was Blaine’s voice since everyone in the room was glaring at him and Jade had a deathly grip on him. Throughout the song it was pretty obvious who Blaine was singing to and Kurt could kill him for being so transparent. As the song continued Jade’s grip would tighten every time Blaine looked in their direction. As the song ended there was scattered applause except for the man up front who seemed oblivious to the tension in the air. The teacher hurried to the front of the class with a huge smile on his face to congratulate Blaine on becoming a member of New Directions. He then instructed him to take a seat as he began the lesson plan for the week. Kurt’s head was jerked back as soon as everyone’s attention was on the teacher and Jade whispered furiously in his ear. “Do you think I’m stupid or something! Do you think that I didn’t know why you were so happy this morning? Or why you disappeared at lunch? Or why he sang that particular song? Be at your house at ten, alone.” Jade let go of his hair and Kurt’s head snapped back into place as Jade turned his attention to the teacher acting like nothing was amiss. The bell rang soon after and Jade dragged Kurt out of the classroom before Blaine could even make eye contact. He didn’t miss the looks Blaine kept sneaking them during class as the teacher gave his lesson. He left Kurt at his locker as he rushed off to football practice. Coach Bieste insisted on them getting some more practice in before the game on Friday. 

As soon as Jade rounded the corner Kurt was searching through the hall for a glance of Blaine. He lost himself in the search so he was shocked when someone slammed their fist into his locker. He turned around slowly to find Puckerman standing their with a smirk on his face. Kurt sighed in relief as he returned to the locker to grab some things he would need for homework before going home. “Something I can help you with Puckerman?”   
Puck laughed in enjoyment of Kurt’s ‘playing it cool’ act.   
“Chill out Hummel, I come in peace. I‘m here on behalf of my boy.”   
Kurt sighed in irritation of this ridiculous conversation that he found himself in and the fact that it was keeping him from being able to escape to his house. “What does your boy have to say?”   
Puck saluted him before standing up straight and placing his arms at his sides. “Sir, to expect him at your house at eleven, sir.”   
Kurt couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at the bad boys antics. As soon as he settled down he ducked his head as he gave Puck a response to his message. “Um, actually, can you just tell him that I’d rather be by myself tonight?”   
Puck’s curious gaze landed on him before commenting on what he knew was a lie. “You know he’s not going to buy that.”   
Kurt sighed in acceptance but tried to get Puck to agree anyway, he really didn’t want Blaine over tonight after he knew Jade was coming. After all of the events of the day he was pretty sure he had some harsh punishment coming. “Can you just….”   
Puck gave a small grunt of annoyance but agreed to it anyway. “I’ll try to keep him away.”   
Kurt sighed in relief. That would be one less thing for him to worry about tonight. “Thanks Puck, I owe you.”   
Puck nodded his head in agreement. “Yes you do Hummel.”   
They took leave of each other after that with Puck heading to practice and Kurt home. 

When Kurt got home that afternoon he helped Carole with dinner as his dad sat at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee. They were sitting at the table eating dinner a little while later when his dad decided to interrogate him. “I hear Blaine joined the Glee club.”   
Kurt glared in Finn’s direction as he responded. “Some people have a big mouth.”   
Burt exhaled in exasperation. “Did he join because of you son?”   
Kurt groaned in annoyance as he went back to picking at his food. “If your asking if he joined because I asked him too, the answer is no.”   
Burt rolled his eyes at his smart mouthed son. “Your getting yourself in deep here son.” Kurt stabbed at his food angrily as he was not in the mood for this particular conversation.   
“You have to choose Kurt.” Burt stated forcefully.   
Kurt threw his fork down in frustration as he glared at his dad. “Stay out of my personal life dad!”   
“This is high school kiddo, kids these days change partners more times than I change tires at the shop.” Burt retorted angrily.   
“And you want me to be like those kids?”   
Burt sighed in aggravation. “I’ve seen you with that Blaine kid. When you get a text from him your face lights up with a smile. After a day with him you come home happier than I’ve ever seen you. You seem to really care about this boy. If this is about popularity…” Kurt scoffed in disbelief. “I am not that shallow!”   
Burt sighed in resignation. “Fine, your dismissed, your not eating anyway.” 

Kurt escaped upstairs before anyone else could interrogate him about his relationship. He tried to keep himself busy as he nervously awaited ten o clock. Blaine had texted him upset because apparently Puck had called for a game night, which meant he was stuck babysitting them since they tended to drink when they all got together. Kurt assured him that it was alright since he was just dong homework and that he was just going to crash afterwards. Blaine continued complaining nonetheless as Kurt started on his homework. Around ten he texted Blaine good night before shutting and locking his door. 

A couple of minutes after ten Jade came through the window. He immediately threw Kurt onto the bed, holding him down with one hand as the other started beating on him. At one point Kurt yanked a hand free and went to protect himself with it but Jade just grabbed it and squeezed until Kurt was sure a bone broke as he continued beating him with the other hand. The only reason Jade stopped after awhile was because Kurt had passed out from the pain. 

When Kurt woke up it was well past one in the morning. As he woke up he became aware of the pain in his wrist. He gingerly grabbed it, just to hiss in pain. He noticed that it was three times it’s size, confirming in his mind that he had a broken bone. He got up carefully as he held his wrist to his chest and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the light and started rummaging through his cabinets for some wraps. He carefully wrapped it up before taking some Advil. He shut off the light as he exited the bathroom and went to lay back down. He laid there in the dark never quite able to fall back to sleep. He grabbed his phone from his beside table to find that he had almost twenty missed messages, all from Blaine. Apparently he had found out from a reluctant Puck that Jade was to be coming over that night and if Kurt didn’t get in touch with him afterwards he was coming over. He received a message around midnight that he was on his way. Just as he reached the end of the messages a head of hair popped through his window. “Kurt, what the hell!”   
Kurt quickly shushed him as he turned on his lamp that was sitting on the bedside table. “Do you want to wake my dad?”   
Blaine scoffed in disbelief. “Where the hell have you been all night?”   
Kurt laughed humorlessly as he answered his question. “You have some nerves coming here and questioning me!”   
Blaine looked at him in confusion as he tried to figure out what he could be talking about. “What the hell are you talking about?”   
Kurt huffed in annoyance as the pain in his wrist was giving him little patience at the moment. “Why did you sing that song to me in Glee?”   
“It wasn’t for you.” Blaine scoffed as he tried to play it off but Kurt wasn’t having any of it.   
“Like hell it wasn’t!” Blaine looked at him in shock as he realized just how upset he was. He slowly surveyed the boy currently standing in front of him and his eyes fell on his wrist. Blaine gasped in shock. “Is that because of Glee?”   
Kurt just nodded his head angrily.   
“Kurt, I am so sorry. It won’t happen again. I’ll quit the club. I didn’t mean to make it that obvious.”   
Kurt sighed in reply. “Your not quitting the club. The truth is you sounded great, whether you were singing to me or not. And my wrist got hurt because Jade is an asshole.”   
Blaine frowned in concern. “It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t sang that stupid song.” Blaine stated angrily.   
“It would have happened anyway. I tried to protect myself from the beating and he squeezed it so hard a bone broke.” Kurt explained with a sniffle.   
Blaine was immediately by his side, carefully cradling his wrist as he took a look at it. Blaine grabbed him in a hug when Kurt hissed in pain as Blaine poked at it. “I am so sorry!”   
Kurt patted his back comfortingly. “It’s not your fault.” Kurt whispered as he cried on his shoulder. Blaine pushed him backwards until they were next to the bed. He pushed Kurt gently down before running to the other side of the bed and quickly climbing on and laying out behind Kurt. Kurt laid down next to him as he scooted as close as he could get, laying his head on his shoulder. “I won’t let him hurt you again because of me. For now we won’t talk at school. I’ll send Puck or Santana.”   
Kurt shook his head before commenting. “He knows Puck’s part of your gang, we’ll stick with Santana for now.”   
Blaine nodded his head in agreement before shutting off the lamp and telling Kurt to get some sleep. Kurt closed his eyes as music began to drift through the air courtesy of the boy laying next to him. He curled himself up against Blaine with his head against his heart and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter 6  
August 24th Tuesday 

As sound came blaring out of the alarm clock that morning the boy on the bed started to shuffle around. Soon a hand came out from under the blankets and hit the alarm causing the noise to stop. The shuffling on the bed stopped soon after. A moment later the blanket was thrown off the bed and the boy curled into a ball with his arm thrown across the bed. He peered through one eye as he came across a cold spot. Blaine must have left some time during the night. He grunted as he rolled back over and threw his arm across his eyes as he tried to ignore the ache in his wrist for a little while longer. As his alarm went off again he turned it off as he climbed out of the bed. He shuffled his feet to the bathroom where he took care of business before swallowing two Advil. He unwrapped his hand so that he could take a shower. He turned on the water of the shower before stripping and climbing in. he adjusted the temperature as he got in to his satisfaction. He took his time in washing his hair and bathing as he let the water rush over his body and work out the kinks, making sure to use his left hand. Eventually the water turned cold and he was forced out. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and dried his body before rubbing it against his hair. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he grabbed his toothbrush from it’s holder, held it under the running tap before applying toothpaste and sticking it in his mouth. As he ran the toothbrush across his teeth he ventured into his bedroom and to his closet where he picked out his outfit for the day. He laid it on his bed as he headed back to the bathroom where he finished brushing his teeth before gurgling with mouthwash. He then brushed his hair out, styling before spraying hairspray into it to keep it in place. He returned to the bedroom where he proceeded to get dressed. He checked himself in the mirror, fixing a piece of hair, before heading downstairs.   
Once downstairs he made his way to the kitchen. He went straight for the coffee pot, fixing it up, before turning it on. He then grabbed the bread from on top of the fridge and threw a couple of pieces in the toaster before tying the bag back and putting it back where he got it. He then ventured out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Upon reaching it he threw the door open, grabbing the newspaper, before shutting the door behind him and returning to the kitchen. Once there he noticed that his toast was done so he fixed it up before heading to the table with it. He started eating it as he sat at the table reading his newspaper. Soon the coffee was finished and he got up to make himself a cup. He then returned to the table and his newspaper as his dad entered the kitchen. He took out the sports section of the paper, setting it down across from him as Burt made himself a cup of coffee. Kurt went back to his reading as Burt sat down across from him opening his own part of the paper. As Kurt finished his breakfast he got up to place his plate in the sink. He grabbed a skillet from the cabinet before taking the eggs out of the fridge and placing them in a mixing bowl with milk, mixing it, before pouring it in the skillet. He replaced the eggs in the fridge as he let the skillet warm up. In the meantime he poured himself a second cup of coffee as he heard Burt turn the page across the room. He returned to the skillet, mixing the eggs as they had started cooking.   
They were soon joined by Carole and a still half asleep Finn. Carole made her way to Kurt, kissing him on the head, earning a smile from him. She poured herself a cup of coffee before grabbing some plates and setting the table. They were soon gathered at the table and amidst good but quiet conversation they had breakfast. As Carole cleaned up afterwards Finn went to get ready for school and Kurt polished off his third cup of coffee that morning. As Carole and Finn left the kitchen, leaving father and son alone, Burt decided to inquire about his wrist. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of everybody in case there was something you needed to talk to me about.”  
Kurt hung his head as he was standing by the sink and facing away from his father. It would be too easy to just tell his dad and let him take care of it, but Kurt wasn’t about taking the easy way out. “Kid?”  
“I hurt it during cheerleading practice dad.” Kurt lied as he went about rinsing his cup out in the sink.   
Burt squinted his eyes in thought as he observed his son knowing there was more to the story. “Do you need to go to the doctor?”   
Kurt quickly spun around with a look of panic. “That’s not necessary dad! I’ll just keep it wrapped for the next couple of days and it should be fine.”   
Burt sighed in reluctant resignation of his son’s wariness to confide in him. “Fine, but if it gets worst your going, even if I have to have Finn throw you over his shoulder and take you himself.”   
Kurt sighed in relief of the matter not being taken further. “Sure dad.”   
Finn soon came back into the kitchen and him and Kurt left to go to school. 

As he pulled into the parking lot and parked Finn hopped out of the car and bounded off to his girlfriend that was standing in front of the school talking to a small group of the Glee kids. Kurt got out of the car and slowly made his way across the parking lot, pass the Glee kids and into the school. He wandered through the halls to get to his locker and was surprised to find Santana standing at it as he approached. He quickly said a good morning as he started turning the lock on his locker. As he opened it she turned to face him with a big smile and her hands behind her back. He looked at her cautiously as he addressed her. “What’s up Santana?”   
Santana pulled her hands from her back to reveal a rose that she thrusted into Kurt’s face. “Bad boy prince sends his love.”   
Kurt squealed as he took it from her and held it under his nose as he inhaled deeply. “I love it!”   
Santana narrowed her eyes in anger as she noticed his wrist for the first time. “What the hell happened to you?”   
Kurt flinched at her anger as he stuffed the rose in his bag before grabbing the book he would need in his next class, deftly ignoring the glare she was currently staring him down with. “Nothing.”   
Santana huffed as she stormed off down the hall. Kurt sighed as he slammed his locker door shut before heading to his first class. 

Apparently he was the last to arrive as he walked into a full classroom. He gave Blaine a small smile as he walked by. He sat down just as the bell rang and Jade dragged his desk as close to his as it could get. The teacher entered soon after and began her lesson. Kurt soon tuned her out since he felt a headache coming on from lack of sleep, too much caffeine, and the pain in his wrist. His thoughts soon shifted to Blaine as he tried to forget about the pain for a moment. He was disturbed a few moments later as someone sat down next to him. He turned his head and was surprised to find Puck sitting there. The words group project flew through his mind as he searched the room for Jade. Kurt shook his head as he found him sitting a few rows away, with Quinn. He turned back to Puck to find him smiling at him as he raised his chin before quickly lowering it again. “What’s up?”   
Kurt nodded his head at him before searching the room for Blaine. His eyes soon met his and Blaine winked at him before returning to his own partner. Puck, having noticed Kurt’s wondering eye, decided to explain his presence. “He wanted you paired with someone on his side.”  
Kurt laughed in disbelief. “You make it sound like you guys are in the mafia or something.”   
Puck laughed at Kurt’s description of them until his eyes settled on Kurt’s bandaged wrist and he soon became angry. “What the hell happened to your wrist!”   
Kurt looked up at him innocently as he slid his arm to rest in his lap and out of eyesight of Puck. “Santana didn’t tell you?”   
Puck shook his head in response.  
“I hurt it during cheerleading practice.” Kurt mumbled as he knew Puck wouldn’t believe this excuse anyway.   
“Now your lying for him!” Puck exploded in rage.   
“Would you quiet it down!” Kurt whispered shouted as he looked across the room at Jade to make sure he hadn’t heard Puck’s outburst. Fortunately he was too invested in a conversation with Quinn to even notice. “What do you want me to do, tell the whole school!”   
Puck gave him a disbelieving look before answering. “No, but you can at least be truthful with your friends.”   
Kurt exhaled in defeat as he was too tired and in pain to fight with Puck. “Fine, yes, it was him.”   
Puck growled in response as he hit the desk in anger. “I’ll kill him myself!”   
Kurt lay his hand on Puck’s arm that was currently clenched in anger. “Can we please just start on the project?”   
Puck sighed in compliance as he took out a piece of paper and began taking notes on what their project was to be about and the ideas they had so far for it. Kurt happily chatted with Puck throughout the class period as they worked. Just before the bell rang they agreed to meet after school to work on it some more. 

In between classes Kurt snuck off to a quiet so he could call his dad and ask him about his plans with Puck. This was his response. “Your getting quite popular with the boys there Kurt.” Kurt could practically feel the pat on his back and see the wink. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes even though he knew his dad couldn’t see him. “It’s for a school project dad.” Burt laughed at his son’s attitude, quite used to it by now. “Couldn’t you have just paired with Jade or Blaine? Or are you really that insistent that I not meet him?”   
Kurt heaved a sigh as he tried to explain his reasoning to his dad. “The teachers assigned the partners. Besides, you know how Jade feels about Blaine.”   
Burt laughed at his sons embarrassment as he gave an answer. “I don’t care if Puck come’s over, but you two aren’t to disappear to your room.”  
Kurt felt his face heat up at his father’s implication. “Dad, Puck’s not even gay!”   
Burt burst out laughing knowing that he had just embarrassed his kid and he was probably currently bright red. “Alright kiddo, I’ll see you two after school. Have a good day.”   
Kurt sighed in exasperation of his fathers picking on him. “Thanks dad, I’ll be home right after practice. Love you.”   
“I love you too kiddo.” Burt replied before he heard the phone dial tone in his ear. 

Even with the phone call before class he was the first one in the classroom. He took a seat in the back. He brought out his ear buds and placed them in his ears. He turned his music up as he laid his head down on the desk to rest for a moment. He was disturbed a moment later as a hand slammed down on the desk and an ear bud was ripped from his ear. He looked up only to become face to face with a set of angry eyes. His own eyes widened as he tried to back up as far as his desk would allow. “What’s up with you and Puck?”   
He decided to play dumb not knowing how much Jade actually knew and not wanting to give anything away. “I have no idea what your talking about.”   
Jade scoffed in response as he crossed his arms across his chest as he tried to intimidate him. “You two looked pretty cozy earlier. You just giving it up to everyone now?”   
Kurt flinched at Jade’s words and the tone in which they were said. “He’s just a friend Jade.”  
Jade got into his face as he delivered his next threat. “A friend of Anderson’s, and I don’t want you near him!”  
Kurt gulped as he tried to explain himself without further angering his boyfriend. “That’s going to be kind of hard since he’s my project partner, through no means of my own.” Jade slammed his fist down on the desk and Kurt couldn’t help but jump as he heard the wood crack in response. “Fine, but after the project I’m not to see you with him again.”   
Anger flooded through Kurt at the order and angry words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. “You can’t tell me who I’m aloud to be friends with!”   
Jade’s reaction was instant as he surged further to grab Kurt’s wrist and slam it against the desk. Tears started streaming down Kurt’s face as he bit his lip in attempt to keep from screaming out. Jade got into his face once more. “You are not to hang out with any guy but me. Are we clear?”   
Jade emphasized the point by pressing his wrist down on the desk as Kurt didn’t give an answer right away. “Yes!” Kurt finally yelled out as Jade continued the assault on his wrist. Kurt put his hand on Jade’s arm and started to push in attempt to get him off him. Jade held it there for a moment longer before slamming it against the desk once more for good measure before letting go.   
As soon as he could Kurt gathered his arm to him and cradled his wrist to his chest. He began crying as the fear slowly seeped away and was replaced with pain. Jade sneered at him as he took the seat next to him as kids began filing into the room. “Would you quit your blubbering. I don’t need people to think I have a sissy for a boyfriend.” Kurt quickly gathered his stuff before rushing out of the room with tears running down his face. 

He could hear Jade’s laughter follow him to the hallway as if taunting him. Another difference in the two, where Blaine’s laugh made him smile in turn, Jade’s was just evil and sent chills down his back. 

Kurt made it to the bathroom where he proceeded to lock himself into the handicap stall and huddle in the corner before he completely broke down. As his sobs quieted down he realized that his phone had been going off the entire time he was in there, which turned out to be ten minutes. He reached down for it and once he found out it was Blaine, decided to answer. “Where are you?”  
“Bathroom.”  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Jade threatened me because I was partnered with Puck.”  
“Did he hurt you?!”  
“He banged my wrist against the desk.”  
“I’ll have Puck back off during school.”   
“Ok.”  
“Maybe we can get Rachel or Mercedes on our side?”  
“Not Rachel, she’ll tell Finn and I’m not ready for that bag of worms.”  
“We’ll talk to Mercedes then.”  
“Thanks Blaine, but I’m getting a headache from staring at my phone so I’m going to let you go. I’ll see you next period.”  
“Your not going to the Nurse?!”  
“Just so she can send me to the hospital, no thanks.”  
“I really think you should.”  
“Well I don’t care what you think, I’m not going!!!”  
Kurt cursed himself as soon as he sent that text and immediately tried to make it right. “I’m sorry!!!1 I didn’t mean that. He’s just getting to me. Plus I’ve already had that conversation with my dad today. I’m sorry!!!!”  
“That’s alright babe, I know how stressed you are, I shouldn’t have pushed. Just let me know if there’s anyway I can help.”   
“Of course! But I’m really going to let you go know because it’s bothering my wrist bad to try to text.”  
“Alright babe. See you soon.”

The next few classes were uneventful compared to that morning. Santana came to him in class to ask his opinion about letting Mercedes in before she went to talk to her. He told her that he didn’t think it was such a good idea so she nixed the idea.   
The next big incident didn’t happen until lunch. He was sitting next to Jade at the lunch table but his mind was miles away. He was brought out of it however when he heard someone sit down next to him. He turned his head to find Puck sitting there smiling at him. “Sup Hummel.”  
Kurt’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Jade who was too deep in conversation with Quinn to notice his presence. He turned back to Puck with a glare. “Are you stupid or something?”  
Puck’s smile just widened in response. “Or something.”   
Kurt groaned in frustration of his stupid friend. “What were you thinking! We are surrounded by him and all of his friends! Are you trying to get me killed?”   
Puck rolled his eyes at the boy. “He’s not even paying attention, he’s talking to Ms. Slut over there.”  
It was Kurt’s turn to roll his eyes as he asked Puck his next question. “What can I help you with Puckerman?”  
Puck’s smile grew even bigger as he replied. “Your presence has been requested by Bad boy prince.”   
Kurt nodded his head once as he got up and started for the door, the only thing on his mind at the moment was needing Blaine. Santana and Puck followed close behind. 

Kurt hurried through the halls of the school and took a side door out of the building. He took off towards the football field with Santana and Puck flanking him. He speed walked across the football field and to the bleachers, with Santana and Puck breaking off so they could take up there positions at either end of the bleachers. He found Blaine smoking a cigarette as he leaned against the pole and rushed to him. Upon seeing Kurt he quickly threw down his cigarette and stomped it out so that he could catch Kurt when he flung himself at him. Just as he finished stomping out his cigarette Kurt made it to him and into his arms. Blaine held on tightly as Kurt seemed to be holding on for dear life. They stood there for the longest time just holding each other and rocking back and forth. Kurt eventually pulled away but kept his head down as he sniffled. Blaine held his finger under Kurt’s chin and gently pulled up until Kurt was looking at him. “There’s my pretty boy.” Blaine whispered as he kissed his forehead.   
Kurt giggled as his face heated up. “I’ve missed you today.”  
Blaine smiled at his confession. “I’ve missed you too babe. Which is why I’m coming over after school.”   
“I have that stupid project thing with Puck after school today.” Kurt said with a sigh of frustration.   
Blaine hummed in thought as he tried to come up with a way to make this work. “How about you take him to your room and shut the door and I’ll sneak through the window.”   
Kurt laughed at the suggestion as he remembered the comment his dad had made earlier. “My dad already thinks I’m collecting boy toys.”  
Blaine laughed also as he could only picture how his relationship with him only looked and now to add Puck. “We’ll go to the gym then. Let your dad know there has been a change of plans.”   
Kurt smiled as he gazed at Blaine lovingly. “I’ll let him know.” He placed himself back in Blaine’s arms. Blaine once again held him tightly as he rocked him back and forth. Eventually Kurt pulled away once again with a sigh. “As much as I would love to remain in your arms for the rest of the day the bells going to ring soon.”  
Blaine sighed as well as he held on tighter. “Do you feel better?”   
Kurt grinned up at him. “Definitely.”   
Blaine beamed back at him. “Good, then I was right in summoning your presence.”   
“You’re the best friend ever!” Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.   
Blaine could only stand there in shock at Kurt’s outburst. Kurt, noticing Blaine’s stillness, looked at him in confusion. Blaine looked at him with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. “I’m your best friend?”   
Kurt scoffed in disbelief at the boy in front of him. “Of course you are. You’re the only one to notice the things I’ve been going through. You’re the only one willing to help me through it. You actually listen to and care about what I have to say. And most of all, you care about me.”   
Blaine ended up throwing himself in Kurt’s arms this time as he sniffled through a response. “You’re my best friend too. Just don’t tell the guys.”   
Kurt burst out laughing as he patted Blaine on the back. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”   
They both groaned in unison as the bell rang and Santana and Puck started their way. They got in a quick goodbye before Puck grabbed a hold of Blaine and Santana Kurt, as they dragged them off in different directions. 

Santana dragged him all the way to his locker where they stood talking as Kurt prepared his backpack for his next class. Both were unaware of the angry Jade charging towards them until he was standing between them, abruptly ending their conversation, and demanding answers from Kurt. “Where the hell did you run off to?”   
Santana put her arms on her hips and her best bitch glare as she answered for him. “We had a meeting with Coach Sue.”   
“I believe I was talking to him. You may leave now.” Jade stated not even turning to look at her as he dismissed her as if she was his servant.  
She scoffed in anger as she got ready to tell him off but Kurt quickly intervened. “Santana, I’ll see you in class.” Santana opened her mouth in protest but Kurt quickly shook his head and she stormed off down the hallway instead. “You want to tell me the truth now?” Jade asked as soon as she was gone.   
Kurt sighed as he went back to his locker. “She is telling the truth Jade.”   
“What was the meeting about?” Jade demanded to know as he stood there angrily glaring at Kurt.   
“It was about cheerleading stuff that you wouldn’t be interested in.” Kurt said flippantly as he didn’t even look Jade’s way.   
“If I find out different…” Jade started threatening until Kurt cut him off. “What do you care anyway! You were too busy flirting with Quinn to notice anything around you!”   
Jade came closer, crowding Kurt into the locker, causing Kurt to snap his mouth shut in fear. “What I do and who I do it with is none of your business.”   
Relationships are supposed to be equal.” Kurt retaliated as he tried to stand his ground.   
Jade smirked as he continued to show dominance over Kurt. “Not in this relationship.”  
Kurt scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. “I’m also making a new rule for our relationship.” Jade stated as he crowded Kurt in further against the locker. “You are to always be by my side at school and the only other person I want to see you with is a cheerleader.”   
“You have got to be kidding me!” Kurt exploded in anger as he pushed Jade away from him.  
Jade laughed as he took a step back. “Do you understand?” He asked as his eyes sparkled with danger. Kurt rolled his eyes as he reluctantly nodded his head. Jade smiled as he grabbed Kurt’s wrist and dragged him down the hall towards their next class. 

The rest of the day was uneventful even though Kurt did get the chance to talk to Santana about what happened at the locker. She in turn told Blaine who became pissed when he heard the news. He in turn told Kurt to just stick with Santana and Brittany for the moment and he would scope out the cheerleaders he could get on their side. Kurt told him not to worry about it since the cheerleaders were just looking for a reason to overthrow him and this would just give them the fuel to do it. Kurt was pulled away from his phone before he could get the reply by Jade who pulled him to his side and whispered into his ear to smile so that they could retain their position as the ’it’ couple.

Jade walked him to his next class, holding his hand, and talking excitedly. Kurt just tuned him out though as he roamed the hallways, which is why Kurt was taken by complete surprise when Jade grabbed him close and planted one on him. Kurt was still in shock as Jade pushed him away afterwards and continued on to his own class. Kurt turned around to walk into the classroom and he noticed the boy sitting at the front of the class, glaring out into the hallway. He rushed inside to take a seat next to him as he began apologizing. The boy just smiled at him as he grabbed his hand under the table. “It’s ok. You know who you really belong to.” Blaine said with a smirk.  
Kurt’s cheeks started burning as his face lit up with a smile. Blaine continued holding his hand through out class. He even took notes for the both of them as Kurt talked to him quietly in French so nobody could understand.   
After French class that afternoon Kurt headed to cheerleading practice. He was upset that he had to sit out that day and instruct from the sidelines. He had them working on the routine for Sectionals since Coach Sue said they still had a lot of work to do on it. Halfway through practice he gave them a break and Santana ran over to talk to him about what improvements she thought could be made. As they stood there talking Quinn came to stand beside them with her hands on her hips and her ’I’m better than you’ look on her face. “So what was the meeting at lunch with Sue about?”  
Kurt turned her way with a bitch glare of his own as he answered. “That’s information for the head cheerleader and co captain, not you Quinn.”  
Quinn narrowed her eyes at him in thought. “I just thought that it was rather unusual that Puck happened to be the person to come get you for said meeting.”  
Kurt blew air through his lips as he tried to brush her statement away. “You know Sue, she’ll use any means necessary to get what she wants.”   
Quinn made a noise in her throat at his answer and decided to try her questioning from another angle. “I didn’t see Blaine at lunch today.”   
Kurt was starting to lose his temper with the girl and snapped at her. “Do you frequently seek out his presence at lunch?”   
Quinn smirked as she whipped her head to the side before bringing it back up. “I just happened to notice is all.”   
“Well if you paid any attention at lunch to something besides whatever my boyfriend was whispering in your ear you would have noticed that Blaine doesn’t frequent the lunch room. Kurt replied smartly.  
Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. “You noticed?”   
Kurt smiled sickenly sweet at her before he replied. “Careful sweetie, that’s how rumors get started.”   
Santana was getting tired of Quinn’s attitude and decided to intervene. “Enough! Quinn, the only reason you even care is because you have the hots for Kurt’s man.”  
Quinn huffed in aggravation as the two kept getting the upper hand. “I just think that he deserves better than someone who runs around on him behind his back.”   
“You mean someone who will stay on their back for him?” Kurt shot back.   
Quinn was mortified at his accusation but was cut off from replying by Coach Sue coming into the gym and demanding to know why they weren’t practicing. When Kurt started to answer she cut him off telling him to get back to work. He in turn yelled at the cheerleaders to get back on the floor.   
Practice soon ended and Kurt took the quickest shower he could ever remember taking before running through the halls and to the parking lot. He smiled when he met Blaine’s eyes across the way before making his way to his car. He hurried inside as he buckled his seatbelt and took off. Blaine sped off behind him on his motorcycle and Puck behind him in his car. They stopped off at the Lima Bean on the way so that Kurt could grab a coffee. It didn’t take long since the coffee shop was pretty deserted and they were on the road again. 

As soon as Kurt put his car in park and had his seatbelt off once they arrived he was pulled out of the car and into a pair of arms he would know anywhere. He let himself be held for a moment before pulling away. They stood there staring into each other’s eyes before some one cleared their throats behind them. “Can we head inside now guys?”   
Kurt blushed as he adverted his gaze but Blaine just held him close as he turned his glare onto Puck. “Fuck you.” Puck just laughed as he steered them towards the building.   
Once inside they found themselves in a circle amongst friends talking and laughing loudly. Eventually homework was brought out at the insistence of Kurt and they worked on that for awhile. After awhile the day started catching up to Kurt and his head ended up in Blaine’s lap with his eyes closed as Blaine softly stroked his hair as he read. He was brought out of his literary world by Wes asking about Kurt. He sighed as he put the book down and ran his hand through his hair as he was still feeling guilty about the whole thing. “Jade did it after I sang a song to Kurt in Glee.” Wes shook his head in anger.  
“Does he usually just fall asleep like that?” Wes asked in concern.  
Blaine looked down lovingly at the boy as he continued to stroke his hair. “No, but after no sleeping last night and the pain that Jade’s put him through today, it’s finally caught up with him.”   
“I’m not surprised. I heard he got into an argument with Quinn today.” Puck said joining in on their conversation.   
“Who’s Quinn?” Nick asked curiously.   
“What were they arguing about?” Wes asked.   
“Quinn is Jade’s on the side girl and I have no idea what they argued about since Kurt hasn’t told me yet.” Blaine explained trying to answer everyone’s questions.   
“Santana told me that she was saying that Jade didn’t deserve someone who ran around on him and Kurt told her that he just wanted someone to stay on his back for him.” Puck stated.   
David whooped in awe of the boy. “The boy has sass that’s for sure.”   
“So wait, if Jade bi?” Jeff asked confused.  
“Um, that’s not yet determined. I hadn’t heard anything about him even liking boys until Kurt got popular after joining the cheerleading team.” Blaine explained reluctantly.   
“So he’s just using Kurt for his popularity!” Nick asked in disgust.   
“Basically.” Blaine answered with regret.   
“I say we go after this guy ourselves and take care of him for Kurt.” Nick suggested.   
Blaine sighed. “You know Kurt wouldn’t appreciate it if we did that, he wants to do this himself.”   
“Screw that! I want a piece of this guy!” Nick shouted in anger.   
“Nick calm down!” Blaine demanded. Nick instantly deflated, hanging his head. “Now as much as I would love to go after Jade myself, it’s impossible. We will give Kurt his chance to take care of this himself. Do I make myself clear?” Blaine ordered with authority clear in his voice. All of the boys around him quickly mumbled a yes. “Good. Now, let’s talk about this game on Friday that my boy’s starting in.” Blaine said sending Puck a smile. Puck instantly broke into an explanation of his plans and worries about the game. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking football as Kurt slept soundly in Blaine’s lap. 

Blaine woke Kurt around seven so that he could take him to eat before taking him home. They ended up at a little pizza place down the street where amongst good conversation and good people they spent the next few hours. The guys didn’t bring up Jade once, for which Kurt was thankful. Nick did however bring up their shopping trip and they spent the rest of the night talking and planning. Nine o clock found Kurt saying goodbye his friends and setting out towards home. He took off in his car as Blaine followed behind on his motorcycle.   
When they made it to Kurt’s house Blaine parked a couple of houses away as Kurt went on to the house. Upon entering the house he found his dad sitting on the couch. Once Kurt came into view he asked about his study session. Kurt told him that it went well and the guys took him out to dinner afterwards. Apparently Puck was a better student then he let on since he continued to work on the project even after he fell asleep. Burt nodded. “Glad you had fun bud.”  
Kurt smiled at him. “I really did.”  
Burt smirked up at him. “Are you getting together tomorrow?”   
Kurt nodded his head in reply. “The teacher only gave us a few days to work on it.”  
“Alright, we’ll why don’t you go to bed, you look exhausted.” Kurt yawned as he nodded his head. “I am, my wrist has been bothering me all day.”  
Burt frowned at his son’s weariness. “We’re getting that looked at if it doesn’t look better.” Kurt just waved him away as he headed upstairs, calling out after him. “Night dad!”  
Burt’s laughter followed him up the stairs. “Night Kurt!” 

Kurt tiredly made his way upstairs and to his room. A smile lit up his face when he found Blaine already in the bed watching TV. He shut and locked his door before heading to his dresser and grabbing a pair of pajama pants before disappearing into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, shut off the light and climbed into bed with Blaine. Blaine in turn turned off the TV and gathered Kurt close, kissing him on top of the head as he whispered goodnight. Kurt warned Blaine that his father would probably check in on him later since he was pretty concerned about him down stairs when they talked. Blaine just smiled as he told him not to worry about it and go to sleep. As soon as Kurt closed his eyes he was out like a light.   
Just as Kurt predicted his dad came to the room as he passed by on the way to his own. Blaine had just enough time to slide under the bed as Burt opened the door. He stood in the doorway just staring at him for a moment before stepping inside. He walked quietly up to him, gently grabbing his hurt wrist that he had under his head, placing it to the side instead. He then ruffled Kurt’s hair, causing Kurt to mumble in his sleep. Burt laughed as he stepped away and out of the room, closing the door behind him. Blaine waited for a few minutes, in case he came back, until he climbed back on the bed. As soon as he did though Kurt curled himself back into Blaine’s arms and fell back into a deep slumber. He kissed him on the head before closing his eyes and following him into dreamland.


	7. Chapter Seven

Unconventional Prince Charming Chapter Seven   
August 27th Friday 

The school was abuzz with activity for on this beautiful Friday afternoon they would be having their first football game of the year and students and parents alike would be attending to see their friends and sons in action. In the middle of all the excitement were the cheerleaders who were gearing up to cheer at the game and show off their new routines. Kurt was no exception to all of the joyfulness. He constantly had a cheerleader by his side talking his ear off about the game and he returned the excitement as well as giving them some pointers on the routines where he thought they needed it. His mood was dampened a little however when Coach Sue found him in 3rd period and informed him that he wouldn’t be leading the team that night, Quinn would, because she wanted to give him time for his wrist to heal. He would have loved to have griped and complained to Blaine about all of this but he had barely seen the boy all day due to his cheerleaders constantly being with him. He was relieved when 6th period came and he could escape to the gym when they called for all of the athletes and cheerleaders to be released from class. His mood once again became sour however when Santana approached him and informed him that Blaine would at the game that night, for Puck.   
Kurt sighed as he continued stretching because even though he wouldn’t be cheering at that nights game, it relaxed him. “Is that all you came to tell me because I believe that Quinn is over there getting the cheerleaders ready for the game. Santana looked over her shoulder in the direction of Quinn, who was currently in the middle of the gym yelling at all of the cheerleaders. “What’s up with that anyway?”  
“Coach Sue thought it best if I sat this game out.” Kurt answered as he continued stretching on the floor.   
Santana glared at him. “Is that what’s up your ass? Or is it what’s not?” Santana finished with a smirk.  
Kurt scoffed at her as he stood up to stretch his arms out. “Well excuse me for being upset because my arch nemesis is taking over my cheerleading squad and the only reason my best friend is coming to the game is because his best friend is starting.”   
Santana put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows. “Forget about Quinn, how could you think that the only reason he’s coming to the game.”   
Kurt sighed as he stopped stretching and placed his arms across his chest with a frown on his face. “It’s just been a long day Santana.”   
Santana smiled at him sympathetically. “You mean a long year.”  
Kurt laughed. “That too.”   
Santana smiled as she patted his arm before walking away. Kurt quirked his eye at his friend before shaking his head and continuing his stretching. 

Before the game the cheerleaders gathered in the locker room to freshen up. Kurt stayed to the side by himself since Santana hadn’t returned yet. They filed of the room twenty minutes before the game so they could get warmed up outside but Kurt stayed behind. Since he was alone he sat down on the bench with his head in his hands, trying to get rid of the headache that seemed to follow him around these days. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to find Santana and Blaine in the doorway. Santana leaned against the doorway as Blaine made his way to Kurt. Upon reaching him he swept him up in his arms and into a tight embrace with Kurt hugging back just as fiercely. They let go of each other and sat down on the bench Kurt had just vacated. Blaine pulled him into his lap and Kurt went willingly. Kurt buried his face in Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine in response held him in his arms as he rubbed his back. “Did you know that ever since I started this school that I’ve gone to the football games?”   
Kurt looked up at him quizzically and shook his head.   
“It was the first Friday that I started going to this school. It was right before first period and I was at my locker with Santana and Puck. Puck and Santana were talking about something and I was busy searching my locker. I heard laughter coming from down the hall and when I looked that way I saw the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on. I watched him until he walked away and past me to get to class, of course I was disappointed later to find out that he was already attached. Puck and Santana were laughing at me since I was basically drooling after you even after you had disappeared around the corner. I then proceeded to demand them to tell me everything they knew about you. They only knew the basics however, but I did find out that you were the head cheerleader. So I told them we would be attending the game that night, Santana any way. We went right after school and hung out under the bleachers as Puck practiced with the football team. I watched you all through practice that day and found out why you were named the head cheerleader, your quite flexible. As people started filing in to watch the game we moved to a different spot so that I could keep an eye on you. I was transfixed by you through the whole game that I couldn’t tell you what all happened or who won. I then got angry when I found you in his arms after the game. That was also the first time that I noticed there was something wrong with that relationship. From that day on we were at every game, much to Santana’s chagrin, except for when she joined the cheerleading squad.”   
Kurt caught him in a rough kiss as he finished the story, ending up in his lap. They only came up for air when they heard a throat clear from across the room. Kurt quickly broke the kiss and hid his face in Blaine’s shoulder as Blaine just held onto him tightly.   
“Don’t you ever think that I just go to the games for football. I always have and always will go for you.”   
Kurt kissed the side of his throat as he whispered, “Thank you.”   
Santana let them sit and bask in each other’s presence for a little while longer before she sadly interrupted them. “I hate to break up this love fest but Kurt and I have a cheerleading squad to get to.”   
Blaine sighed as he reluctantly let go of Kurt so he could get up. Kurt slowly left his lap and went to Santana’s side.   
Blaine got up as well and ran his fingers through his hair. “I heard Finn’s going to be at Rachel’s tonight since your parents are out of town, so me and the boys are coming to yours.”   
Kurt smiled as Santana dragged him away. Blaine laughed as he headed to exit out of the back door. 

The game was unexciting for Kurt since he had to sit on the sidelines and just watch. During half time he had Santana by his side and they chatted happily as he kept an eye on Blaine who was across the field with Puck. Sooner than he would have liked the game was back on and he was once again alone. He sighed as he sat on the sidelines off to the side of the other cheerleaders. He sat cross legged with his head in his hands for a little while before getting bored and deciding to seek out Blaine. He started searching out Blaine with his eyes. He finally found him standing off to the side of the bleachers with a cigarette in his mouth. Blaine winked at him as he noticed him watching and Kurt smiled back. 

The game was soon over and Kurt hesitantly walked onto the field to find Jade and congratulate him on their win. By the time he did find him he was in Quinn’s arms. He shook his head as he rushed off the football field and into the locker room. He received a text while he was in the shower that Blaine and the boys were on their way to his house and would soon be ordering a pizza. Kurt rushed through getting dressed and ran out to the parking lot. He wasn’t going to let Jade plague his mind this weekend when he had good friends at the house.   
He made it home in record time. By the time he threw his bag down at the front door the bell rang. He found a note and Blaine’s bank card on the side table by the door. “Hey babe, feel free to use my card for the pizza. Hurry up because there are people here who can’t wait to see you and I can’t guarantee the safety of your room for much longer.” Kurt laughed as he opened the door, paid the guy and took the pizza. The guy soon left and Kurt hurried upstairs.   
As soon as he approached the room the boys were there to grab the pizzas from him as he was pulled to the bed by Nick who started talking his ear off. They lay there as they chatted about there days and the going on’s in their life’s. Blaine brought them a couple of pieces of pizza before getting back to the boys and their game.   
Nick and Kurt ended up falling asleep on the bed as the guys continued to play video games well into the wee hours of the morning. They eventually decided to go to sleep around six. Blaine woke up Nick and told him to get on the floor as he crawled in and gathered Kurt to him. Kurt snuggled in against him and fell back to sleep. 

Kurt revoke a few hours later in need of the bathroom. He sleepily shuffled his way there and shut the door behind him. He reappeared a minute later, turning off the light and returning to the bed. He curled up beside Blaine who threw his arm around him without opening his eyes. “Please tell me it’s not time to get up yet.”   
Kurt laughed as he pulled the blanket up over the both of them and moved in closer. “How long did you guys stay up?”   
Blaine yawned as he stretched out and rolled onto his back. “I think around 6.”  
Kurt smiled as he recalled his own night spent talking with Nick. “I really had fun tonight. I’ve never really been a part of a guys night before.”  
Blaine rolled back over to face Kurt. “You mean you’ve never had a night with Finn and the glee guys?”   
Kurt shook his head. “I was never invited. They think I’m too girly to hang out with them.”  
Blaine hissed. “Those assholes!”   
Kurt placed a soothing hand on his arm. “I’m used to it Blaine.”   
Blaine pulled him close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “You don’t have to be anymore. You have us now and we’re more than happy to include you in our guys night.”   
Kurt smiled as he disentangled himself from Blaine’s arms so that he could see his face. He leaned in close and whispered thank you before softly kissing him. Blaine returned the kiss as he pushed Kurt down on the bed and hovered over him. They kissed until they were interrupted by Puck yelling, “Get some Hummel!”   
Kurt quickly pushed Blaine off of him and turned away. Blaine scowled across the room at Puck who was bowing his head in regret. “Sorry dude.”   
Blaine sighed as he fell down on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. He could hear Kurt crying beside him. He rolled onto his side and tried to get his attention but Kurt just ignored him.   
Kurt eventually fell asleep as Blaine lay awake by side in worry. Kurt had just open up enough to him to start being physical. Now he was probably regretting it because he was afraid of Jade’s reaction. He leaned up on his elbow to look over at Kurt. He was asleep but his face was drawn up in worry. He watched him sadly for a moment until Kurt started moving in his sleep. He thought he was waking up so he returned to his side of the bed as to not creep Kurt out. He lay there silently as Kurt’s movements started becoming more frequent and he started mumbling. He furrowed his brows as he watched him for a moment more before deciding to intervene. He reached his arm over and began to shake him as he called his name. He began to become more forceful as Kurt began to thrash around more. As he started to shake him again Kurt yelled out and threw his hand in the air, banging his hand on the wall behind him, hard. Kurt gasped in pain as it woke him up and he sat up, cradling his hand. Blaine moved to comfort Kurt but he pushed him away as he got up and retreated to the bathroom. Blaine quickly followed him, shutting and locking the door behind them. He stood by the door silently as Kurt rummaged through his drawers. He began taking things out and placing them on the sink. It was soon filled with gauze, cotton balls, a wrap, Advil and antiseptic cream. Blaine moved forward and forced Kurt to sit on the toilet seat. He then took the antiseptic cream and some cotton balls, dousing the cotton balls in the cream and softly sliding it across Kurt’s cut up knuckles. Afterwards Blaine took the gauze and wrapped his hand before wrapping it up in the wrap. Lastly he filled a glass with water before handing it along with two Advil’s to Kurt which he downed quickly. Blaine placed the empty glass on the other side of the sink as he climbed on top of it.   
They sat there quietly for a moment so that they could both gather their thoughts before they talked. Kurt was the first one to break the silence with an apology. Blaine growled in response. “I’m tired of you apologizing for him!”   
Kurt rolled his eyes as he took to staring at the shower curtain instead of Blaine. “Well he is the reason I’m afraid to be physical with you.”   
Blaine sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous. “Why did you freak out the second time and not the first?”  
Kurt shook his head. “I guess I just wasn’t thinking about it. I had the game on my mind.”   
Blaine nodded. “You needn’t worry so much. It’s not as if I’m going to go around school bragging about kissing Kurt Hummel.”   
Kurt started laughing but it soon turned into tears. Blaine hopped off the sink and leaned down in front of him worriedly. “What is it babe?”   
Kurt didn’t answer as he started crying harder. Blaine pulled Kurt off of the toilet and into his arms, Kurt going willingly. Blaine rocked him until he stopped crying. He stayed quiet as he listened to Kurt’s soft breathing and sniffling. Kurt sniffled once more as he sat up to dab at his eyes. “What must my father think of me? I’m dating one guy and yet making out with another.?”   
Blaine squeezed him in comfort as Kurt kept babbling. “My father means the world to me, he’s the greatest guy alive in my eyes. I just want him to have a son he can be proud of to add to his accomplishment list.”   
Blaine held him tighter and kissed him on top of the head. “Your dad has so much to be proud of babe.”  
Kurt sniffled. “Not at the moment.”  
Blaine pushed him back so that he could look in his eyes. “You are an amazing person Kurt. Your father should be proud of the man you have become. This has no bearing on who you are. Your father should be proud of the way your handling yourself.”  
Kurt smiled as he looked up at Blaine with shining eyes. “You should be a writer with all of the amazing things you say to me.”  
Blaine laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. “I actually do write, music.”  
Kurt perked up at this news as he sat up on his knees excitedly. “Will you play something for me?  
Blaine cleared his throat as he tried to think of a way out of this. “I don’t have a guitar.”  
Kurt raised his eyebrows as he caught onto Blaine’s game and smirked. “Finn has one in his room. Puck tried to teach him once. They were in there for one hour before Puck came storming out of the room yelling something about Finn being unteachable.” Blaine laughed out loud at that and Kurt took that as a good sign. He got up, holding his hand out for Blaine, who took it and pulled himself up. Kurt lead him out of the bathroom, through the room, the hall and into Finns room. He sat him on Finn’s bed as he started searching the room for the guitar. He let out a squeal as he found it and took it to Blaine. He sat down next to him as he took the guitar and started strumming the chords. Soon it turned to a melody and Blaine started humming. He soon began singing and Kurt sat there mesmerized at his voice. He lay his head on his shoulder as he let Blaine’s voice wash over him and comfort him. Blaine sang through three songs before setting the guitar down and pressing a kiss on top of his head. “Should I be offended that you fell asleep on my shoulder?”   
Kurt giggled as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. “You were wonderful babe. If your not considering making music for a living I would do some rethinking.”   
“You really think I could do it?” Blaine asked nervously.   
Kurt just smiled as he looped his arm through Blaine’s and kissed him on the shoulder. “With talent like that it’d be a shame not to.”   
Blaine laughed as he leaned his head on top of Kurt’s and shut his eyes. “You’re the best Kurt.” 

They lay there for awhile just basking in each other’s company before Blaine’s growling stomach broke through the silence. Kurt laughed as he grabbed Blaine’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen. He sat him at the kitchen table as he went to the stove and started frying some bacon. Blaine got up and walked to the coffee maker and turned it on. Once finished he made two cups of coffee and went to sit on the counter next to Kurt. They talked quietly until their friends started filing in being aroused by the smell of the bacon. As they sat at the table Blaine got plates out and Kurt filled them with bacon and eggs.   
After breakfast they all got dressed and headed out. The boys ended up at the gym while Kurt and Nick went to the mall. They met up for dinner afterwards. Kurt was surprised to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table. “Hey dad.”  
“Where have you been?”  
“Out with some friends.” Kurt answered reluctantly.  
“Blaine?”   
Kurt just nodded his head and Burt began with the lecturing. Kurt just stood there in the doorway as his father gave him the same lecture he’s given him before. “Do you think I’m a bad person?” Kurt asked interrupting his lecture.   
“Where is this coming from?” Burt asked concerned.   
“Your sitting there lecturing me about my relationship, for the hundredth time. I can only imagine what you must think of me.”  
“You want to know what I think of you?” Burt asked. “You are the best person I know. You’re a teenager, your going to have conflicting feelings. I just don’t want you to get hurt in the process.”   
Kurt rushed into the room, giving his father a hug and a whispered love you, before rushing out of the room and upstairs. Burt smiled as he went back to his newspaper. 

When Kurt reached his room he was surprised to find Blaine laying on his stomach on his bed flipping through channels. He shut and locked the door before climbing into bed laying next to Blaine on his back. Blaine looked over with a smile only to realize that their faces were centimeters apart. Kurt smirked as he leaned up and closed the distance between them. They broke apart after a few minutes and Kurt curled into his side and closed his eyes. Blaine turned the TV off before moving to the head of the bed and taking Kurt with him. Kurt curled back up to Blaine and fell back to sleep. 

 

 

“Sunday went fabulously.” Kurt’s words not mine. As soon as we arrived at the gym he took off to the mall with Nick. It took me the next thirty minutes to shut the guys up about being jealous so that we could work out. I noticed that it bothered Jeff more than he let on. I secretly watched the door, not jealous, as it took them two hours, ten minutes, and thirty seconds to return. When they did return they took up residence on the bench in the corner and continued whatever they had been talking about when they came in. Jeff wasn’t playing it off very well anymore and neither was I. I ended up dragging him out of there a couple of hours later when we finished our homework and he was still talking to Nick, not jealous. 

Once we made it back to the house I dragged him up to his room and attacked him with my lips for the next half hour until he forced me off of him so he could do homework. We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the bed doing homework, watching TV and talking until he had to join his family down stairs. 

 

Now it’s Monday and we’re back at school. I’m currently stationed at the end of the hall with Puck by my side and Santana and Kurt are at his locker. I watched curiously as Jade approached them, placing his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. Puck laughed when I let out a little growl, I hit him. I saw him say something to Kurt before leading him down the hall. Santana stopped by us to inform me that Jade would be going over there that afternoon and get pissed when I blew it off. I just headed off to class myself with a scowl on my face. 

I ended up deciding to skip halfway through the day since Jade and Kurt had been flirting and acting like a couple all day. Puck found me under the bleachers to tell me about some fight that had taken place and when I didn’t show much interest in it he got pissed and left, saying something about I shouldn’t be pissed because Jade was more than likely making Kurt act that way. I didn’t care. 

 

Kurt didn’t see Blaine for the rest of the day and this upset me greatly. He couldn’t really look either since Jade was forever by my side. He was disappointed when he didn’t show up for Glee. Jade ended up following him home that day. They sat at the kitchen table doing homework and talking to Carole. They had a nice dinner together and afterwards they headed upstairs to watch some TV. They curled up on the bed together but Jade didn’t try anything. Kurt lay there stiffly the whole time. He walked him out at curfew and he surprised him by giving him a quick kiss goodnight.   
Kurt hurried upstairs after bidding his family a goodnight. He quickly took a shower to wash off the dirtiness he felt whenever he was near Jade these days. Afterwards he curled up in his bed under his covers as he tried to figure out what Jade’s deal had been.   
He got tired of thinking about it so he got dressed and snuck out of the window and to his car to go ask the only person he knew would have the answers to his questions. He was strangely nervous as he made the trip to Blaine’s. He had been absent all day and he wasn’t sure if it was because of something he did or the way Jade had been acting all day. 

He finally pulled up about two hours later and parked in the front. He shook as he tuned off the car and opened the door. He slowly got out and stood in front of the building. He took a deep breath as he headed inside. Once he made it past the reception desk and into the gym he started calling for Blaine. About the fourth time he called out he saw movement in the loft, he looked up only to find a blonde headed boy staring back at him. He let out a little gasp as a familiar curly head also peeked out. He stuttered out a goodbye as he ran out of the building. He jumped into his car and sped off down the road. He made it home in an hour and parked haphazardly in the road. He rushed through his window and climbed into his bed. As soon as his head hit his pillow the tears began falling. He didn’t know why he was so upset, he was the one who had been pushing Blaine to find someone. So why did it hurt so bad?


	8. Chapter Eight

Unconventional Prince Charming 

Chapter 8 August 31st Tuesday 

Kurt didn’t end up getting much sleep that night so consequently he was rather cranky at the breakfast table the next morning. Eventually Burt had enough and ordered him to go to school after he snapped at Carole for dropping a fork. Finn reluctantly followed him out the door since he was his ride to school that day. As soon as they pulled into the school parking lot and parked Finn was out of the car and jogging towards his girlfriend who was standing in front of the school building with the Glee kids. Kurt hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut and storming towards the school. Santana caught with him as soon as he entered the building and started to ask him about Blaine. He cut her off telling her to just tell him that they were fine. He then abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Santana to collide into his back. “Can I ask you a question?”  
Santana glared at him with her hands on her hips. “Can’t you warn a girl before you stop like that? Just because you may have a smoking body doesn’t mean I want to be all up on it.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes at her as he asked his question. “So Jade was acting really weird yesterday. He came to my house last night and we did homework together at the kitchen table, he talked to my family and we watched television together. He didn’t try anything all night. What do you think he’s up to?”  
Santana furrowed her brows in thought. “I have an idea but let me run it by Blaine first and see what he says.”   
“Whatever.” Kurt scoffed as he continued down the hallway without her. She huffed and rolled her eyes before storming of the opposite way. 

Kurt could feel eyes on him all day as he was once again being followed around by Jade. He knew Santana, Blaine and Puck were keeping a close eye on him since what happened yesterday. He didn’t get the chance to confront them about it until lunch when Quinn demanded Jade’s attention and they ran off together. Kurt took the opportunity to sneak out to the football field. He found Puck at the entrance of the bleacher’s and walked past him. He then found Blaine leaning against the pole with a cigarette in his mouth, as always. As soon as he saw Kurt approaching he snuffed out his cigarette and opened his mouth to say something. Kurt abruptly cut him off by holding his hand up. “I’m not here for that. I told Santana some information this morning and she ran off to find you.”  
Blaine sighed as he took out the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit a new one. “We believe that he was scoping the place out.”  
Kurt frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“He was looking for signs of me in your house and with the way he’s acting today, he must have found something.” Blaine explained.   
Kurt crossed his arms over his stomach as it started doing nervous flips at this information. “What should I do?”  
“The only thing you can do. Be cautious and keep us updated.”  
Kurt nodded his head before turning around to leave. He paused for a moment when he heard Blaine ask if they could talk. He picked up his walking as he called out a no. Blaine growled in frustration as he lit up another cigarette. 

Kurt spent the rest of the day nervously awaiting backlash from Jade, but it never came. Eventually the last bell rang and he headed to the gym for practice. He threw himself into the routines that day wanting to get away from all the hurt, anger and fear within him for awhile. He noticed that Quinn was oddly quiet and obedient that day and that just made him more nervous. Practice soon ended and he tiredly made his way to the locker room. After a quick shower he headed outside to his car. Finn had told him earlier that he was getting a ride from Rachel. He stood by his car and watched all of the football players and cheerleaders exiting the building talking excitedly amongst themselves. Kurt found himself wishing longingly for those days. His attention was once again on them as he saw Jade and Quinn exit the building together whispering back and forth. He watched as she climbed into his car and they drove off. He threw his car door open and after getting in and turning the car on he sped off down the road and towards home. Once there he got out of his car and stormed inside and upstairs to his room planning on just locking himself in for the night. He let out a little scream of shock when he found Blaine sitting on his bed. With all of the events of the day plaguing his mind he lashed out at Blaine. “Why aren’t you with your boyfriend?”   
Blaine snapped back in shock at the tone of Kurt’s voice. “I knew you would be upset if I got a lover.”  
“Of course I would be Blaine! Gawd, I’ve been so jealous all day just thinking about you with another guy. Then I get angry because I know I have no right to feel this way since you don’t belong to me and I have a boyfriend. But I can’t help the way I feel, and I feel as if my heart has been ripped from my chest.” Kurt finished with a choked sob.  
Blaine had tears running down his cheeks by the end of Kurt’s outburst. He sniffled as he wiped them away. “I didn’t cheat on you Kurt.”  
Kurt shook his head angrily. “Don’t lie to me Blaine.”  
“It was Jeff.” Blaine said interrupting Kurt’s lecture. “He was jealous of the day you spent with Nick and how you ignored us when you came back from the mall. We fell asleep right before you got there.”  
Kurt choked on a sob as he ran across the room and threw himself into Blaine’s arms. Blaine caught him readily and held him tightly. Kurt whispered sorry about a hundred times as Blaine just rocked him as he shushed him.

A little while later found them curled up on the bed together. Blaine was laying on his back with one arm around Kurt as the other one thread itself through Kurt’s hair while Kurt lay curled into his side with his head on his chest and his arm thrown across his stomach. They were quietly talking together when Kurt asked him a question. “I saw Jade leave with Quinn today, do you think that has anything to do with him checking up on me the other day?”  
“Who approached who?” Blaine asked.  
Kurt bit his lip in thought. “Uh, she came and took him away during lunch, so I’m going to say it was her.”  
Blaine hummed as he nodded his head. “That’s something between them then. She was probably griping at him about something.”  
Kurt sighed against his chest. “I would like to know what’s going on before I’m blindsided by it.”   
Blaine nodded in understanding. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Blaine eventually fell asleep so Kurt snuck downstairs to be with his family. After apologizing for that morning they had a nice dinner and movie marathon. Afterwards he returned to his room to find Blaine watching the TV. “Hey babe, how was dinner with the fam?”  
Good, they forgave me.” Kurt answered as he sat down in his desk chair facing Blaine. At Blaine’s puzzled look he explained himself. “I was rather short with them this morning because I wasn’t in a good mood.”   
Blaine nodded as he went back to watching the TV. Kurt got up and gathered some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. He returned half an hour later, making sure his door was locked and the light was off before heading to bed. He climbed in as Blaine shut off the television and turned to him. Kurt smiled as he drew closer and let Blaine gather him in his arms. They lay in a comfortable silence for awhile before Kurt broke it with a question. “Do you think we’ll ever be rid of all this drama in our life’s?”  
“Yes.” Blaine answered immediately and firmly.   
“How can you be so sure?” Kurt asked doubtfully.   
“Because you have me in your life now and I’m going to my best to keep it away.”  
Kurt smiled as he placed a kiss on his neck. “Your sweet.”

Blaine made a promise to himself right then and there that he would keep that promise to Kurt. He gathered him closer, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes, falling asleep promptly.


	9. Chapter Nine

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter Nine September 1st Wednesday 

A lone figure sat up in the bleachers of the football field staring off towards the sky. He had been sitting there unmoving for several minutes now. He was soon joined by three others, yet he still just sat there staring ahead. One of the them went to sit behind him while the other two sat on either side of him, one farther away than the other. They all sat there quietly for a few moments as the boy didn’t acknowledge their presence. The one sitting next to him reached out and grabbed his hand, yet he still didn’t move. The boy used his hand to pull him towards him and he went willingly. He fell into his arms with a sob. The person rubbed his back as he let his pent up emotions out. He eventually calmed down and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “Why is this happening to me?” 

EARLIER THAT MORNING  
When Kurt got to school that day and made his way to his locker he could feel eyes on him. Sure, he was used to people staring at him since he was the head cheerleader and dating the quarterback, but this felt different. The stares felt judgmental. He shook it off however and kept walking with his head held high. As he reached his locker he noticed Santana standing there sending a glare to anyone who dare look Kurt’s way. He sucked in his breath to gain the courage to move forward. She turned his way with a frown. “We need to talk.”   
Kurt kept up the allusion of aloofness as he answered, “What about?”  
She touched his arm to stop him from rummaging in his locker and made him turn to look at her. “It’s about Jade and Quinn.”  
Kurt turned to her slowly with sad eyes, gulping as he asked, “What’s up Santana?”  
Santana sighed as she got ready to tell Kurt the bad news. “Quinn’s pregnant, and it’s rumored that Jade’s the father.”   
Kurt’s breath hitched as he just stared at Santana for a moment before slamming his locker shut and taking off down the hall. She took off in the other direction in search of Blaine. 

She found him at Puck’s locker and informed him of that day’s events. He told her to just give him some space and that he’d be in class, but after the first two periods of the day came and went and the boy was nowhere to be found, they went on search for him. They found him sitting on the bleachers just staring straight ahead. They approached him cautiously as they sat around him. Puck was the first to venture further and sit behind him. Santana went next and sat by his side. Blaine slowly approached him and sat down right next to him. They gave him a few minutes to acknowledge their presence but he just sat there staring off. He hesitantly reached out to him and placed his hand on his arm, he took it as a good sign when he didn’t pull away. He waited a few more minutes before gently pulling on his hand to bring him closer. He came willingly, falling into Blaine’s lap as he began crying. Blaine just held him and rubbed his back as he got his tears out. Eventually he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Why is this happening to me?”  
Blaine just shook his head sadly.   
“How can he do this to me! People are already starting to gossip! I have never been more embarrassed. He’s made me into the stupid boyfriend who didn’t know he had a girl on the side. Now I have to be the idiot that stays with him while he continues to run around on me! I did not work this damn hard to get where I am just for the bullying to start elsewhere! My cheerleaders will never respect me! How am I suppose to face people now. What must they think of me!”  
“Who the hell cares!” Blaine yelled out. “Kurt, you can’t let him get to you. You have to hold your head high and show people that you are invincible, that’s how you will keep the respect of your cheerleaders.”  
“He’s right you know.” Santana chimed in. “You had your little hissy fit and that’s all good but now, you have to go show them what Kurt Hummel’s made of.”  
Kurt sniffled. “What if I can’t do it?”  
Blaine just smiled at him as he said one word. “Courage.”  
Kurt nodded his head as he dried up the rest of his tears and stood up. “I can do this.”  
“Yeah you can!” Puck shouted.

Santana and Kurt entered the building with their heads held high and strutted down the hallway with bitch glares in place. Kurt could feel eyes on the back of his head but with one wink from Blaine he continued on. They were stopped abruptly by Coach Sue who demanded Kurt to follow her to her office. He wasn’t feeling so courageous anymore.   
When they made it to the office she motioned for him to sit down as she went around the desk and sat in her own chair, leaning back with a contemplative look. After he took a seat she just sat there staring at him for a moment before speaking. “I heard a fascinating rumor this morning.”   
Kurt laughed. “I didn’t think teachers were all that interested in high school gossip. I mean you must know that more than half of them aren’t true.”  
“This one happened to catch my attention since it was about one of my cheerleaders.”  
Kurt sighed. “Probably just some jealous girl trying to get back at a cheerleader.”  
Sue leaned forward on the desk and stared at Kurt menacingly. “Let’s cut the chit chat shall we. Is Quinn pregnant or not?”   
Kurt closed his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. “I don’t know.”  
“You’re my head cheerleader, it is your job to know! Now get out there and get to the bottom of this. I want an uniform by the end of the day if this is true.”  
Kurt nodded his head as he got up and walked out the door.   
Kurt reentered the hallways on a mission. He soon zeroed in on Quinn entering the bathroom down the hall. He stormed towards her. He reached the bathroom and went inside. He checked the stalls before locking the door and leaning against it with his arms crossed against his chest. Quinn was at the sink crying softly, as she had been doing all day. He stood watching her for a moment before speaking. “Is it his?”   
Quinn scoffed as she took a look in the mirror and wiped at her eyes. “Is that really important right now?”  
Kurt laughed at her attempt to maintain the upper hand. “I think you owe me that much.”   
Quinn huffed as she slammed her hands down on the sink. “Yes damnit! Are you happy now?”  
Kurt laughed humorlessly. “Your predicament gives me no pleasure.”   
“Then why are you here!”   
“I was sent by Coach Sue.”   
Quinn looked at him with wide eyes. “No. No! you can’t kick me off the team! Cheerleading is all I have, all I am!”  
“Maybe you should of thought about that before lying on your back for someone else’s boyfriend. Return the uniform by the end of the day.” Kurt stated before walking out of the room. Quinn started sobbing uncontrollably as she slid down the wall. 

Kurt escaped the bathroom while Quinn’s sobs followed him into the hallway. He picked his head up as he walked down the hall.   
At lunch Kurt escaped to the football field since Quinn came and dragged Jade once again. Kurt just wanted a break from all of the eyes constantly on him. He was currently in his favorite place in the world, Blaine’s arms. They were sitting on the ground under the bleachers with Santana and Puck keeping watch. They were in a lip lock and had been for quite some time. Blaine broke the kiss and Kurt hid his face in his neck as he curled up beside him while Blaine rubbed his back. “Would you like to see the guys tonight? Would that make you feel better?”  
Kurt shook his head. “I just want to go home, take a bubble bath and go to bed.”   
“Your wish is my command.” Blaine whispered as he kissed him on the head. Kurt just curled up further against him with a contented hum. 

When Kurt got home that night he told his dad that he wasn’t feeling well and was just going to lay down. His dad readily agreed since he had been noticing Kurt’s mood changes recently. Carole pushed him upstairs as she promised to bring some soup up later.   
When he made it upstairs and to his room he found his tub to be filled with soap and water and lit candles spread out the room. He also found a note on the sink from Blaine telling him to enjoy his bath and he’d be by in a little bit. Kurt shut and locked his bathroom door as he threw his clothes off. He sunk down into the water with a moan. He lay back with his eyes closed as he felt his body relax into the warm water. He hummed in contentment as the sound of music reached his ears and he realized that Blaine had set up his ipod by the sink.   
He stayed in the tub until the water cooled off and he was forced out. He dried off and found the pajamas Blaine had set out for him. He couldn’t help but smile at how amazing his best friend was. 

When he made it back to the room he found Blaine on his bed surrounded by bags of candy. He looked up at him with cheeks filled with candy and smiled. “How was the bath?”  
“Amazing.” Kurt gushed. “What’s all this?”   
“This my dear, is your reward for today. For tonight your just going to let yourself go and enjoy it. Carole also brought you up some soup.” Blaine explained.   
Kurt laughed as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine. He tackled him with a kiss as a thank you.  
They spent the rest of the night pigging out on junk food and watching reality TV, eventually falling asleep around midnight. 

 

Author’s Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Longer one next time promise. I have previously figured out that there’s going to be thirty chapters in all. Twenty nine story chapters and an epilogue. I hope your still enjoying my story. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Unconventional Prince Charming 

Chapter Ten: Friday September 3rd Game Day

The say the life span of a rumor is about a week, unless of course it’s started on a Friday then it only has the life expectancy of the weekend, this seemed to be the case for the Jade and Quinn rumor. The rumor to replace it was about a student sleeping with a teacher. He still got the few second glances and whispers behind his back, but other than that Kurt’s life was back to normal, as normal as it was before anyway. He still strutted down the hallway with his head held high and Santana by his side. Since it was game day the cheerleaders had taken to following him around in hope’s of some last minute tips and some clues on who was to replace Quinn on the squad.   
In other words he was happy once the time came for them to be called to the gym. Once there they all started working out their routines as Kurt took a moment to himself. He was pretty upset at the fact that since he had cheerleaders following him all day, Blaine couldn’t come close so he hadn’t really spoken to him all day. He sighed as he checked his phone for the hundredth time that day and he still didn’t find a message. He jumped a little and fumbled his phone as it came to life in his hand. A big smile spread across his face as he saw the sender of the message was Blaine. ‘Hey babe, sorry I haven’t been around much today but I didn’t want the cheerleaders to become suspicious if you were staring at the phone all day with a huge smile on your face, like the one I know your sporting now.’  
Kurt quickly clamped his mouth shut after reading the message and sent a reply. ‘I so do not have a goofy grin on my face. I’ve missed talking to you today but I understand your concern.’  
He was smiling once again as his phone vibrated in his hand and he opened the alert. ‘That just proved me right, I never said anything about a goofy grin, I said huge smile. How are the cheerleaders acting towards you since you’ve had to let one of them go?’  
‘Damnit! They’ve been trying to figure out if she was being replaced. They’ve asked about the rumors but I don’t know what to say so I kept my mouth shut.’  
‘Lol. Good, keep it that way, because the more you try to cover it up the more suspicious they’ll become.’   
‘Won’t they be suspicious if I don’t say anything at all?’  
‘Just tell them as far as you know the rumors are untrue.’  
‘Sounds good. I have to go because Santana is currently glaring at me and threatening to take my phone.’  
‘I have some information that may cheer you up.’  
‘?’  
‘How would you like to meet Nick at the Lima Bean after the game and come to the gym afterwards?’  
‘Sounds great! I could definitely use some besties time!’  
‘I’ll let him know. See you at the game baby. I’ll be the guy in the bleachers with drool running down his face as he stares at the head cheerleader doing high kicks.’  
‘*blush*’  
Before he could get a reply back his phone was snatched out of his hands and he looked up to find Santana glaring down at him.  
“You can text lover boy later, now you need to reinstate your position on this team after the whole rumor mess.”  
“Your right, I’m sorry.” He said before getting up and heading towards the cheerleaders. 

By the time game time came around the cheerleaders were once again under Kurt’s direction. They took his explanation of the rumor, understood that Quinn was gone and he wasn’t sure if she was to be replaced but that it didn’t change anything and they were expected to perform up to their standards at the game.   
They performed great that night and Kurt noticed that Quinn was in the bleachers along with the rest of the fans watching them sadly. He almost felt bad for her.   
This feeling of course passed when he noticed that she left with Jade after the game. He shook the bad thoughts away though as he quickly remembered that he was meeting Nick soon and then he had all weekend to spend with Blaine. So with a goofy grin on his face he made his way to the locker room to get washed up. He quickly took a shower, did a mini moisturizing routine and got dressed. He practically ran to his Navigator afterwards and then sped off towards the coffee shop. Once there he met Nick inside and they easily fell into conversation about their days.

Meanwhile Blaine had made it to the gym and found Puck, Jeff, Wes and David already there. He let them all in on his plan and left afterwards. Nick and Kurt were having a great conversation but Kurt was itching to get to Blaine after a whole day without him. Nick took notice and smiled. “You ready to get to Blaine.”  
Kurt blushed as Nick said this and it came out as more a statement than a question. “I haven’t really talked to him all day and…”  
Nick held up his hand to stop his rambling. “I understand. I get the same way if it’s been awhile since I’ve talked to Jeff. Just let me take a quick bathroom break and we’ll head out.”  
Kurt squealed as he jumped in his seat. “Thank you!”   
Nick laughed as he got up and took off to the bathroom. He made it around the corner and out of sight before taking his phone out, sending a quick text and then waiting a minute before heading back. They left soon afterwards. 

They made it to the gym within minutes of each other and was surprised to only find one car in the parking lot. Kurt frowned as he noticed that it wasn’t Blaine’s. They made their way inside and calling out for someone to announce their presence. As they entered the gym area they found Jeff standing there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. Kurt stayed back as Nick walked up to him. “Jeff, what’s going on?”  
“Nicholas, will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?” Jeff asked as he produced a bunch of flowers from behind his back.   
“Jeff, these are beautiful!” Nick gasped as he stepped forward to claim them from Jeff.  
“Is that a yes?” Jeff asked somewhat nervously.   
“Yes!” Nick yelled as he threw himself into Jeff’s arms. “You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming about this day.”  
Jeff smiled. “Let’s go enjoy it then shall we?”  
Nick beamed back at him. “We shall.”

They walked past Kurt who congratulated them and they smiled back. Kurt was surprised to hear Blaine’s voice come from the front of the gym and headed that way. He was shocked to find Blaine standing there with a picnic basket and blanket in one hand and flowers in the other. He slowly stepped towards him with a cautious smile on his face. “What’s going on?”  
“With all of the stress you’ve endured recently I thought it would do you a world of good to get away for a little while. I planned a candlelight picnic in the park for two, under the stars.”  
Kurt’s face broke out in a wide smile as he threw his arms around his neck and his body went crashing into his. Blaine laughed as his arms went around him reflexively. “Let’s get out of here babe.”

Meanwhile on the other side of town Nick and Jeff had made it back to Jeff’s house where he had set up his coffee table with a pizza, two wine glasses filled with coke and some rose petals. He told Nick to take a seat while he grabbed a vase and some plates. He returned a few minutes later with the two plates and Nick’s flowers in a vase. He set them on the table as he put a piece of pizza on both plates and took a seat next to Nick, handing him one of the plates. He grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the television and vcr. The previews began playing and Jeff hit menu. He then hit play and soon The Lady and The Tramp began playing, a favorite of both of theirs. Jeff curled into Nick as they watched the movie and Nick smiled in contentment.   
Once the movie was over they sat on the couch and talked all night until Jeff took him home around ten. They shared a small kiss at the door and a promise to go out again soon. Nick said he’d set something up and get back to him which Jeff replied with an affirmative. They both went to bed that night with hope for the future. 

When they arrived at the park Blaine shut off the engine, sticking the keys in his pocket and opening the door. He then went to the back and grabbed the blanket and basket. He made his way back to the front of the car and opened the passenger door. Kurt came bounding out and Blaine took his hand and started leading him through the park. He took him through the entrance and many trees before he found a hidden spot in the corner of the park where he laid the blanket down, gesturing for Kurt to sit down and started to unpack the picnic basket. He laid out two coffees, two waters, two sandwiches, two apples, a batch of cookies and set up the candles in the corner as he lit them. Kurt picked up one of the sandwiches and started munching on it as Blaine made himself comfortable beside him on the blanket. They ate in companionable silence as they watched the ducks in the water. As they finished eating they threw their stuff in to the basket before laying out on the blanket. Blaine was sprawled out on his back and Kurt curled up next to him with his head on his shoulder. Blaine was running his hand through Kurt’s hair as Kurt lay there about half asleep. He was on the brink of sleep when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it but it continued going off in his pocket so he grabbed it and put it in front of his face so he could read it without moving. He frowned when Quinn’s name came up on the caller id. He sat up as he hit the accept call button. “Hello?”  
“Kurt, it’s Quinn, I need your help.”

Blaine sat up on his elbows as he listened to Kurt’s side of the phone conversation with furrowed brows. He didn’t know who would be calling him at this time because all of their friends knew they were on a date and were not to be disturbed. Kurt soon hung up with a sigh, placing it back in his pocket. Blaine sat up fully so he could rub Kurt’s back as he waited for an explanation. “You’ll never believe who that was.”  
“Who was it?” Blaine asked curiously.  
“Quinn.” Kurt answered.  
“What did she want?” Blaine asked angrily.  
“She says she needs my help.”  
“And you said no of course, right?” Blaine added at the end due to Kurt’s nervous smile. “What’s going on Kurt?”  
“Her parents found out she’s pregnant and kicked her out.”  
“That’s not your problem!”  
“We can’t just let a pregnant girl live on the streets!”  
“Then let Jade take care of her!”  
“You know better than that.” Kurt said with an eye roll.   
Blaine sighed a he ran his hand through his hair.   
“Wouldn’t you have wanted someone to take you in when you were kicked out instead of having to stay all alone in that gym?”   
“I had my friends.” Blaine said defending himself.  
“It’s not the same and you know it.”  
“It’s a low blow Kurt.”  
“I just think I should be the bigger person this time and help her out.”  
Blaine groaned as he fell back on the blanket. Kurt followed him down, sitting up on his elbow and rubbing his stomach. “It’s not her fault that her parents are cruel people who kicked her out of their house. Nor was it your fault when the same happened to you.”   
Blaine sighed as he closed his eyes in concentration. Kurt kept up the belly rub as he waited for Blaine’s opinion. Blaine finally opened his eyes and placed his hand on Kurt’s hand, effectively stopping the movement. “I don’t agree with this. But I’m not going to stop you from helping her out because I know that’s just the kind of person you are.”   
Kurt leaned down with a smile and kissed him softly, whispering thank you against his mouth. He leaned back up and began explaining his plan. “I told her to meet us a the Lima Bean. I’m going to have to tell her about you so that you can continue staying with me and so she doesn’t rat us out to dad. We’ll have to call Finn in too but I’m not quite ready for him to know everything so you’ll have to leave for that.”  
Blaine sighed. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“She can’t do anything when she’s under my roof because she’ll be too afraid of being kicked out. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?”  
“I still don’t like this.”  
Kurt sighed. “I’m very grateful for your support.”  
“How grateful?” Blaine asked with a smirk.  
Kurt leaned back down and whispered ‘very’ against his lips before crashing them together in a heated kiss.  
Before they could get very far however Kurt’s phone vibrated once more to let him know that Quinn was waiting for them at the Lima Bean. Blaine lay there for a minute trying to catch his breath as Kurt got up and put the rest of their stuff in the picnic basket. He smirked as he picked up one side of the blanket and pulled, causing Blaine to roll off it. Blaine looked up at him with a glare as he busted out laughing. “Laugh it up!”   
“I’m sorry!” Kurt gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. “Your face, it’s priceless!”   
Blaine just shook his head as he got up and dusted him self off as Kurt kept laughing. He grabbed the picnic basket and snatched the blanket out of Kurt’s hands as he made his way to the car. Kurt hurried to catch up with him, grabbing his arm when he reached him. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
Blaine turned to him with a smirk on his face as he dropped the things in his hands and attacked Kurt’s sides. Kurt started laughing uncontrollably. Blaine only stopped once Kurt started yelling uncle. He let go and stood there with a smile on his face. Kurt looked a sight at the moment, his face was red and his hair and clothes were askew. Blaine especially liked the kiss reddened lips. “Touché, mister.” 

They made it to the Lima Bean about ten minutes after Quinn. They spotted her sitting in the booth at the back of the shop and made their way over. She looked up in surprise as two shadows showed up in front of her. They sat down in front of her and she began talking immediately. “Kurt, thank you so much, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”   
Kurt held up his hand to quiet her. “Don’t thank me just yet. There’s some things we need to discuss before I take you to my house. First of all, you know Blaine, he’s my friend, but there’s a couple of thing s you need to know. He lives with me also because of some things in his past that I’m not at liberty to talk about. My father does not know about this arrangement nor does he know the extent of our friendship. Secondly, Finn doesn’t know about anything whatsoever and I’d like to keep it that way. Now we will have to call Finn in and fill him in on your part and come up with an explanation of why I don’t just lose him. Now if you have any questions or comments then now would be the time to do so.”  
Quinn just sat there staring at him so he continued with his explanation. “Now as long as you promise to keep mine and Blaine’s secret and my secret about Jade from my father and everyone, you are more than welcome to go home with me.”  
Quinn nodded. “I’ll do anything.”  
“Great, now I’ll call Finn and Blaine you will have to leave before he gets here.” Kurt said.   
Blaine just nodded as Kurt got out his phone to text Finn. After receiving the affirmative text from Finn he sat his cell phone on the table and took to staring at Quinn. She shuffled uncomfortably underneath his stare. He finally spoke after a moment.   
“How are you doing, the truth?”  
Quinn sighed as she lowered her head when a stray tear fell from her eye. “Not good. My whole world is falling apart around me and I have no idea how to stop it. Cheerleading was my life, I already miss my parents whom I love more than anything in this world. And I thought I was in love. Now I have nothing and a stupid baby on the way. This was definitely not who I envisioned my life would turn out.”  
Kurt reached across the table, taking her hands in his and squeezing them. “It gets better, I promise.”  
Quinn sniffled. “How can you be so sure?”  
Kurt turned his head to smile at Blaine as he answered. “Cause it did for me.”  
“But you haven’t even gotten rid of Jade yet.”  
Kurt turned back to Quinn. “I know I’ll still have Blaine by my side, no matter what happens.”  
Quinn smiled through her tears. “Thank you Kurt. You could never know how grateful I am for you.”  
Kurt smiled at the girl as he squeezed her hand. “I think I have an idea.”  
Blaine left soon after since Finn would be there at any minute and headed to the house. Just as soon as Blaine left Finn came bounding in and plopped himself down next to Kurt. He looked between the two occupants of the booth before opening his mouth and saying the first thing that came to mind. “I thought you two hated each other.”  
Kurt sighed as he released Quinn’s hands and returned them to his side of the table. “There’s much bigger things happening here than some stupid high school drama.”  
“What’s going on?” Finn asked confused.  
“Quinn was kicked out by her parents because of her predicament.”  
“You mean because she’s pregnant?”  
Kurt sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes Finn.”  
“What am I doing here?”  
“You are here to help us out, dad will never let Quinn stay at the house if he knew Jade was the reason she was pregnant, so were just going to say that it was a football player and leave it at that.”   
“Burt would let her stay no matter what.”  
‘Damn Finn and his smart moments.’ Kurt thought.  
“We wouldn’t want it to be awkward during my stay, so out of courtesy, we just want to keep Jade’s name out of this.” Quinn explained.  
“Oh, ok.” Finn agreed immediately.   
Kurt sighed as he banged his head on the table.   
“Hey dude doesn’t that hurt? Are you guys hungry, I’m starving? I was in the middle of making a sandwich when you texted.”   
Kurt looked to Quinn. “Are you hungry?”   
Quinn shrugged. “I could eat.” Just then her stomach growled and all of the occupants at the table began laughing.   
“I’ll be right back.” Kurt said before getting up and walking to the counter where he ordered two salads and a sandwich for Finn along with three waters. He paid and made his way back to the table where he found Finn and Quinn in the middle of a conversation about some movie they had both seen recently. He retook his seat next to Finn and took to staring out the window as they waited for the food. He let his mind wander to the best date he could ever remember having and the heated make out that had ensued afterwards. He blushed as he remembered how Blaine had snuck his tongue into the equation and the butterflies that resulted as he accepted it into his mouth and began sucking on it. Blaine’s answering moan was enough incentive to continue the action. He didn’t know how far that make out session would have gone since his phone went off right in the middle, but he was curious to find out. He was astonished by that reaction from himself because of the situation he was currently in, but he just figured it was because of Blaine. Blaine, the boy who made him feel more than any other person in his life. The boy who made him feel more alive than he ever felt. He really did mean what he said to Quinn before about everything becoming better because with Blaine in his life he knew it would. His thoughts were interrupted by the barista calling their order number and he went up to get their food. He brought the tray back, handing everyone their food before taking it back. He took his current moment of solitude to send a quick text to Blaine to let him know that they were getting some food before heading back. Blaine replied back with an okay. Kurt returned to the booth with a smile on his face. 

They had an okay time at the little shop, talking companionably about music and movies. It was soon time to go. Kurt and Quinn left in his car that him and Blaine had gone to get before arriving and Finn left in his own car. They arrived at the house about half and hour later after a car ride filled with music and laughter. Kurt got out of the car, going around and opening the door for Quinn who gingerly stepped out and folded her arms across her chest defensively. Kurt smiled at her as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “A good friend once told me to not let them see you be effected by their attacks.” Quinn nodded her head as she let her arms fall to her sides, held her head high and strutted to the door. Kurt let out a chuckle as he followed behind, Finn already having disappeared into the house.   
When they got inside his father called to him from the kitchen and they headed that way. Once there Quinn stood in the doorway with her signature bitch face as Kurt slipped into the room behind her. “Carole, dad, this is Quinn. She’s a friend from school. She’s in need of a place to stay.”  
“What happened?” Burt asked.  
“Her parents found out she’s pregnant and kicked her out.”  
“What about the father?” Burt asked.  
“He dumped her after finding out.”  
“Of course you can stay here dear, we’ll set up the guest room for you.”  
Burt nodded. “You can stay here as long as you’d like Quinn, I can’t stand the thought of any kid being forced to live on the street.”   
“I’ll show you your room dear, you must be exhausted after such an emotional day. Are you hungry, I can heat you up some leftovers?”  
“Thank you Carole, but we’ve already had dinner.” Quinn answered.  
“We’ll just get you set up then, I’ll even draw you a bath, a hot bubble bath always seems to relax me.”  
“That sounds lovely Carole, thank you.”   
The girls left the room together with Finn following behind on his way to his own room. Kurt was just about to follow them so he could get to Blaine when Burt stopped him. “Can I talk to you for a second son?”  
Kurt exhaled as he sat down across from Burt. “I thought Quinn was your biggest enemy at that school.”  
“Feelings change dad.”  
Burt made a noise in the back of his throat. “Jade’s the dad isn’t he?”   
Kurt just looked at him in bewilderment so Burt took that as a sign to continue. “Why are you still with him son if he’s cheating on you? Is this why you’ve decided to get a guy on the side, because two wrongs don’t make a right.”  
“I don’t know for sure if Jade is the father.” Kurt lied. “Neither of them have come clean. As far as Blaine goes, we’re just friends.”  
Burt sighed. “You teenagers and your unneeded drama.”  
Kurt chuckled. “It’s the joy of being one dad.”  
Burt laughed. “Yeah, I remember those days. Why don’t you go upstairs and check on your friend. If I don’t know any better Carole’s probably talking her ear off about baby stuff and that girl needs some rest, she looked exhausted.”   
“Sure thing dad. Night. Love you.” Kurt said getting up and walking towards the door.  
“Love you kiddo.”

Kurt made his way upstairs and past his room on his way to the guest room. He knocked on the door before opening it and laughing at the scene in front of him. His dad was right, Carole was currently talking Quinn’s ears off as Quinn was smiling at her with a strained face. “Hey Carole, I think my dad wanted you downstairs.”  
“Oh, ok. Goodnight Quinn. I hope you have a good nights rest. In the morning I’ll make you a big breakfast. Be sure to take that bubble bath, it’ll work wonders. Goodnight Kurt.” Carole bid her farewell as she left the room.  
“Night Carole!” They called after her.   
Quinn sighed in relief once Carole was out of sight. “Thank God, she’s a nice woman but she talks too much.”  
Kurt laughed. “You’ll get used to it.”   
Quinn smiled. “I wish my mom could be more like her.”  
Kurt didn’t have a response so he just gave her a small smile.  
Quinn sighed. “I think I’m going to take her advice though and have a bubble bath before bed. They are my favorite after all.”  
Kurt smiled. “Be sure to use the vanilla scent. It smells divine.”  
“I’ll be sure to do that.”  
Kurt smiled as he headed to the door and out of the room. He took off across the hall and into his own room where he found Blaine sitting on his bed watching TV. He climbed onto the bed and into Blaine’s lap. “Well hello there.”  
“Hi.”  
“Is there a reason you’ve decided to use my lap as your seat?”  
“Yes actually.” Kurt answered drawing circles on Blaine’s chest with his finger.  
Blaine cleared his throat before replying, “May I know this reason?”  
Kurt smirked at him as he forced him backwards with his finger, causing him to be sprawled out on top of him. Blaine just looked up at him with bated breath as Kurt leaned down until his lips were centimeters apart from Blaine’s. “I was having fun earlier, before we were disturbed by my phone. I would like to continue our date, if that’s alright with you?”  
Blaine just nodded his head enthusiastically as Kurt smirked and connected their lips. Blaine’s arms came up around Kurt as they kissed and Kurt ran his hands through Blaine’s hair. Blaine’s hands began moving as he placed one in Kurt’s hair and ran the other one across his back. Kurt moaned as Blaine tugged on his hair. Kurt pulled away from Blaine for some air as he began kissing down Blaine’s neck. Blaine was beginning to make delicious noises and Kurt was loving every minute of it. Blaine was squirming underneath him as his hand continued to rub his back. They could both feel each other’s excitement as they began getting more forceful. When Blaine let out a rather loud moan and bucked his hips Kurt felt like it was time to stop. He removed his lips from Blaine’s neck, kissing him softly a few times before rolling off him. They both lay there for a minute trying to catch their breath. Blaine was the first one to semi recover as he rolled onto his side to face Kurt. “That was amazing!”  
Kurt smiled in his direction as he rolled over onto his side as well. “It was wasn’t it?”  
“Where did it come from though?” Blaine asked worriedly. “I thought you were, uncomfortable with that stuff?”  
Kurt shrugged. “You make me feel safe, loved. I’ve never felt that way with someone.”  
Blaine took his hands in his and looked into his eyes. “As long as your okay with this, I’m okay. I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing this on you.”  
Kurt squeezed his hands. “I’m sure about us. And that’s enough for me.”  
Blaine leaned forward with a smile and gave him a quick kiss. “I’m so proud of you.”

Nothing more needed to be said between the two because Kurt knew that he meant for more than the events of the day because he could feel the change in himself as well. Gone were the days where he was brought down by Jade or the people around him, and he owed all his thanks to Blaine.   
They fell asleep in each other’s arms dreaming of the hope for their future.


	11. Unconventional Prince Charming Chapter Eleven

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter Eleven September 4th Saturday

7A.M.  
Cartoons were playing on the TV as two boys lay out on the bed. The curly haired boy lay on his back against the headboard with his arm wrapped around the taller one while he also lay on his back with one of his legs thrown across the other boys right leg as their hands were clasped between them. They were flitting in and out of sleep as they just lay there basking in each other’s presence. A knock at the door caused them to become fully alert as Blaine got ready to dash off the bed. “Who’s there?” Kurt called out.  
“It’s just me guys.”   
“Come in Quinn!” He called out as they settled back on the bed and continued mindlessly staring at the television.   
The door creaked open and a blonde head peeked through. She took in the scene before her as she cautiously stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. The two boys were just laying on the bed watching television. No a skewed clothes, mussed hair, or reddened lips. Quinn frowned. “Don’t people who are dating, who are left alone for more than five minutes, usually go at it like rabbits?”  
“Our relationship isn’t based on physical pleasure Quinn, it’s based on friendship.” Kurt answered.  
“Though the physical part isn’t bad either, aye Kurt?” Blaine asked with a smirk.  
Kurt slapped his arm in reply and Blaine started rubbing it as he gave Kurt his best pouty face. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as he smiled before leaning down and kissing him softly.  
“You two are adorable!”  
Kurt smiled up at the girl. “Why don’t you join us on the bed?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Come on Quinn we don’t bite, hard.” Blaine said with a smirk.  
Kurt hit him harder this time and Blaine shouted out in protest. Quinn laughed as she walked towards the bed and climbed in beside Kurt, who linked his arm through hers as they all went back to watching the television.

“That’s a sight I never thought I’d see.”  
“Dad?” Kurt mumbled as he sat up in bed rubbing at his eyes. His brain was slow to catch up with the situation but when it did he panicked. He looked quickly to his other side to find it empty and then he looked to his side to find Quinn still sleeping soundly next to him. He heard Burt laughing at him from the doorway and looked that way. “It’s okay son, I know nothing happened.”  
Kurt huffed in aggravation as he fell back against the bed. “Wake her up and come downstairs, I’ll start breakfast.”  
He waited until he heard footsteps on the stairs and movement in the kitchen before hopping out of bed and running across the room to his closet, which he threw open as soon as he reached it to find it empty. He frowned as he tried to think of where else the boy might be hiding. He hurried back across the room and peeked under the bed, disappointment filling him as he found it empty. With all of the noise he was making he eventually woke Quinn who sat up in the bed and frowned at him. “What are you doing?”  
“Have you seen Blaine?” Kurt asked frantically.  
“Not since I fell asleep. There’s a note on your mirror.” Quinn stated pointing towards it as she got up and padded out of the room. He soon heard the shower come on from the other room as he slowly approached the mirror. He yanked the note off, opening it quickly to read the contents. It read:  
“Dear Kurt,  
I didn’t want to wake you because I hate saying goodbye to you. Also because you looked pretty adorable curled up with a girl on your bed. I may have taken a picture. Don’t worry about me, have a nice day with your family, I’ll be back tonight. I need to talk to the guys about what to do if Jade finds out about Quinn’s new living arrangements. You two are going to need to be guarded. Ask her if she’d be okay with having a bodyguard, though she may not have a choice in the matter. We may have to bring Finn in, just think about it. Love Blaine.”  
Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine knowing him so well, proven by the last statement. It quickly turned into a frown however when he began to think about what Blaine had to say. He would ask Quinn about the bodyguard and he’d deal with Jade if it came down to that. He decided that Finn would be a last resort. He then grabbed some clothes before locking himself in the bathroom and hopping in the shower. 

Soon afterwards he was bounding down the stairs and almost collided with Finn who was also on his way down. As Kurt righted himself he noticed that Finn was looking at him with a strange look on his face. Kurt furrowed his brows as he snapped at him. “What!”  
Finn looked up at him as he asked a question. “What’s Dalton?”  
“A fictional school in a book.” Kurt answered as he folded his arms across his chest to try to hided the logo on the sweatshirt he was currently wearing.   
“Isn’t that the school that Blaine transferred from?” Finn asked.  
“How do you know that?” Kurt asked angrily.   
“It was all over the school before he arrived.” Finn answered with a shrug. “Why are you wearing one of Blaine’s shirts?”  
“He let me borrow it when I got cold the other day and left my jacket at home.”  
“Why do you still have it?”  
Kurt shrugged. “It’s comfortable.”  
“Does Jade know your wearing Blaine’s clothes?”  
“And if he doesn’t?” Kurt asked placing his hands on his hips.   
“Kurt, I don’t like how your treating Jade. He’s my friend, he doesn’t deserve to be cheated on.”  
“You have no idea what your talking about Finn!”   
“Dude, I’ve been cheated on before, I know how awful it feels.”  
Kurt sighed. “Yeah so do I Finn.”  
“What’s that suppose to mean?”   
“It means there’s two sides to every story so before you judge someone be sure you know what they are.” Kurt answered as he continued down the stairs.  
Finn just shook his head as he followed behind him. 

Kurt entered the kitchen to find Burt and Quinn sitting at the table chatting as the eggs in the frying pan heated up. He made his way over and started moving them around in the pan as they started cooking. They were soon joined by Finn who took a seat at the table across from Quinn and joined in on the conversation. They decided to do some grocery shopping that day so they could get Quinn some lollipops for when she started having morning sickness. Carole joined them about ten minutes later and began helping Kurt with breakfast.   
They soon had plates filled with eggs and toast that they took to the occupants of the table. They all sat down and had an enjoyable breakfast together. Afterwards Carole made Finn, and Burt do the dishes as Kurt and Quinn disappeared upstairs. They went into his room and he shut the door behind them as Quinn went to sit on the bed. “What’s going on Kurt?”  
“I need to talk to you about something.”   
Quinn made a go on gesture as she made herself more comfortable on the bed.   
“We think it will be a good idea, at least until we found out what Jade’s reaction to your staying here is, to have a guard on you.”  
Quinn furrowed her brows. “A guard?”  
“I have one. Santana stays by my side during the day in hopes that Jade doesn’t try anything and also so that she can report back to Blaine for me.”  
Quinn sighed. “Do you really think I need one?”  
“Yes, I don’t know how Jade’s going to react when he finds out and if he goes after you I want you to have protection.”  
“What will he do to you?”  
Kurt shook his head. “That is none of your concern.”   
“Like hell’s it not! I’m not letting you take a beating for me!”  
“Could you quiet it down before someone hears you! I am not your concern. I have it under control. My main concern is for you and that unborn child inside of you.”   
“And if I refuse?” Quinn asked angrily.  
“You don’t get a choice. If you want to live under this roof, you follow my rules.”  
“You can’t do that!” Quinn yelled out.  
“This discussion is over. We have grocery shopping to do. I’ll meet you downstairs.”  
Quinn huffed as she got up and stormed out of the room. Kurt could feel a ball of anxiety starting in the bottom of his stomach as he thought about what Jade might do when he found out Kurt was harboring his ex who was carrying their unborn child.  
It was never an if in Kurt’s mind because he knew that Jade would eventually find out due to the tabs he kept on him. He was expecting him to want to deal with it on Monday.   
He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing for the hundredth time that day that Blaine was there with him. He felt the room and joined his family downstairs. 

They left for the store soon after. Once there they all split up. Finn and Burt went to look at the meat while Carole and Quinn went to the baby aisle. Kurt was wandering through the store aimlessly itching to get his phone out and text Blaine but he felt that he shouldn’t be codependent on him, in case he wasn’t always going to be there. He continued wandering through the store, picking up a few things that he knew they needed. He soon grabbed a buggy and started filling it up. He had it about halfway full by the time his dad found him and added his stuff. They then went on the hunt for Carole and Quinn, finding them on the baby aisle. They added prenatal vitamins and lollipops to the buggy. Carole then informed them that she was getting some fruits and vegetables for the house. Burt and Finn excused themselves to the bakery while Carole ran off to the produce section, leaving Kurt and Quinn alone to explore the store. They started walking slowly down the aisle in silence. Quinn kept sneaking glances at Kurt who had his jaw clenched in anger. She sighed as she stopped where she was. “I’m sorry.”  
Kurt turned around in surprise. “Excuse me?”  
“I’m sorry I went off on you in your room. I’m not used to having people around who want to help me. I’m fiercely independent.”   
Kurt nodded. “I understand. But what I’ve come to learn, and love, about this group is the fact that we look out for one another. I’ve never had that before either, except for my dad, but I am so grateful to have it now.”  
Quinn nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it. It’s about time I had some real friends instead of those bitches on the cheerleading squad who only wanted to be my friend in hopes of getting to you or Jade.”  
Kurt sighed. “We’re quite the pair aye? Both brought down by the same guy, whom we thought we were in love with.  
Quinn smiled as she looped her arm through Kurt’s and started walking once more. “Yes, but you have Blaine now, and he’s ten times the man Jade could ever hope to be.”  
Kurt smiled as he patted her hand. “Yes he is.”  
Quinn stopped them and turned Kurt to face her. “You are too you know. I think Blaine’s helping you get back there but your not quite there yet. I just wanted you to know that you’re an amazing person. Not many people could go through what you are and still be standing.”  
Kurt sniffled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Thank you Quinn.”  
Quinn just smiled as she got them to walking once more. 

They got home a little while later and everyone helped put up groceries before having a small lunch. Burt then told them to not worry about dinner because he was taking them all out. They all disappeared upstairs to spend the afternoon doing there own thing. Kurt and Quinn ended up in his room watching television and talking as Kurt checked his phone every few minutes. He was getting more and more upset as the afternoon wore on and he heard nothing from Blaine. Him and Quinn seemed to be getting along pretty well and he had no idea they had so much in common. Except for cheerleading of course. 

Soon it was time for dinner and they met the family downstairs. They all piled in the car and drove off. They arrived at Breadstix and made their way inside, getting a booth in the back. Kurt sat next to Quinn while Burt and Carole sat across the table from them and Finn sat between them. As they were sitting perusing the many Kurt was surprised to feel his pocket vibrating. He smiled as he dug his phone out and hid it under the table. He quickly opened the new message from Blaine, which read: “Hey babe, hope your having a good time with your family. I missed you.”  
Kurt quickly texted back. “Hey. I’ve missed you too. What have you guys been up to?”  
He didn’t have to wait long for a response. “Just hanging out at the gym. I’m putting Puck on Quinn duty. If she’s okay with that. We may need Finn though too because I don’t know how pissed Jade is going to be with the whole Quinn thing.”  
“Can we play the Finn thing by ear? Quinn’s in.”  
“For now. How’d you get her to agree?”  
“I threatened her. We talked it all out and were good now. She’s more than happy to be a part of our group.”  
“That’s good. I’m glad you have a new friend babe. I’ll be back around ten and we can talk through things then. What are you up to now?”  
Before Kurt could respond he was disrupted by his dad. “Uh Kurt, we need your order bud.”  
Kurt blushed as he grabbed the menu and perused it. “Sorry dad. I’ll have the spaghetti and a water please.”   
The waiter nodded before walking off. “What have I told you about phones at the dinner table?”  
Kurt’s eyes went wide at the thought of Blaine being taken away from him once more. “Please dad, just a little longer. At least until the food gets here.” He begged.  
Burt sighed. “Fine, but as soon as the food arrives it goes back in your pocket.”  
Kurt nodded enthusiastically as he went back to his phone and responded to the last message. “We’re at Breadstix. I just got in trouble and am going to have to get off when the food gets here.”  
“That’s fine babe. Have fun with your family for now, I’ll see you later.”  
“But I haven’t talked to you in forever!”  
“It’s only been a few hours Kurt.”  
“Am I being clingy?”  
“Not at all. I miss you too but it’s important to spend time with your parents, as much as I would love to keep you to myself twenty four seven, it’s not possible.”  
“I feel the same. Fine, but you better be there at ten.”  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
Kurt put his phone back in his pocket just in time for the food to get there. They ended up having a lovely dinner with good conversation. When they got home that night they sat down in the living room and watched a couple of movies before calling it a night. 

Kurt and Quinn went to his room while everyone else split up into their own rooms. They went in and shut the door behind them. He turned around and was immediately engulfed into Blaine’s arms as Blaine kissed his head. Kurt squealed as he hugged back, rocking them back and forth. “How long have you been here?”  
“I just got here. Jeff was busy yakking my ear off about his date with Nick.”  
Kurt laughed. “It went that well?”  
“Apparently.”  
“I’m happy for them.” Kurt said with a smile.  
“It’s been a long time coming that’s for sure.”  
“What else did you find out?”  
Blaine sighed. “We’re putting Puck on Quinn duty. Santana and Brittany are going to be with you and I think it would be a good idea to bring Finn in for an extra set of eyes.”  
“I’ll be okay. I figure he’ll come after me on Monday, so if you could have her out of the house for that time, I’d be ever grateful.”  
“I’m not going to let you put her safety in front of your own!”  
“You won’t be able to stop it either way!”  
“We can use Finn to protect you and Quinn during school.”  
“I’m not ready for him to find out!”  
“Your being ridiculous! More people are involved now, we need more eyes around the school!”  
“I said no.” Kurt stated vehemently as he put his hands on his hips.  
“Your being unreasonable!”  
“This is my drama and I get to choice who finds out it.”  
“We’re just here to help!”  
As Kurt went to respond his door opened and a head peeked through. “Dude, turn you TV down, I can hear it all the way down the hall.”  
“Ok Finn, go back to bed.”  
“Actually, I’m pretty bored, can I spend some time with you guys?” He asked as he walked into the room.  
“Now’s not a good time.”  
“What the hell is he doing here?”  
“I can explain…”  
“What the hell is he doing here!”  
“If you would stop yelling I could explain.” Kurt said angrily.  
“Sorry.”  
“We have something we need to tell you.”  
Finn sat on the bed cautiously. “What’s going on?”  
“Before I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anybody, no matter what.”  
“I promise.”  
Kurt sucked in a breath before beginning. “Blaine’s here because he has been helping me with something. He took another breath. “Jade is abusive. Blaine has been teaching me how to box so that I could defend myself.”  
“What the hell Kurt!” Finn asked jumping up from the bed. “Why haven’t you come to me about this before now? I would have taken care of it.”  
“That’s why. I can take care of myself.”  
“Then why are you getting so many people involved?”  
“Their trying to be supportive and show me that I have people on my side.” Kurt said defending himself.”   
“But won’t someone end up hurt if Jade is as bad as you say he is?”  
“Are you going to keep this a secret or what?” Kurt demanded.  
“Of course I am! I just don’t see why your getting so many people involved is all. If you don’t want help then you should stop telling so many people.”  
Kurt sighed. “If you don’t want to help just say so.”  
“That’s not what I meant dude. You’re my brother, of course I’ll help. What do you want me to do?”  
Kurt sighed in frustration as he thought more about what Finn had said. “Nothing. I don’t want you to do anything. Any of you! I want you to leave.”  
“Kurt…” Blaine began protesting but Kurt cut him off. “You too.”  
“Please don’t do this. I need you.” Blaine begged.   
“No one needs me Blaine. You just get out of my life while you still can, before I mess it up anymore. Tell all of the guys the same. You can all forget about me because I can take care of myself.” Kurt said while shoving everyone out of the room. “Have her out of here tomorrow night.” Kurt said before slamming the door in their face. 

He sighed as he laid down on the bed as he began to sob. He just let go of one of the most important people in his life. He felt more empty and alone than ever before.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Unconventional Prince Charming 

Chapter Twelve September 6th Monday 

It took all of Finn’s willpower to pull Blaine away from the door before he woke up Burt and Carole with his with his banging. Afterwards Blaine pushed him away and stormed off. A few seconds later he heard the back door open and shut. He sighed as he made his way to bed. He didn’t mean to upset everyone so much, he was just stating his opinion, which seemed to always get him into trouble. He didn’t realize that Blaine cared so much about him. He vowed to make it right the next day because he came to understand how much it meant to have people in your corner. 

Finn found Quinn the next morning before she could downstairs and dragged her into his room. He told her about his plan and to inform Blaine and Puck about it since Blaine would probably only talk to her right now anyway. She readily agreed and they headed downstairs. 

Kurt woke up that morning with a pounding headache from crying himself to sleep, again. He groaned as he got up and went to the bathroom. He took a couple of Advil before stripping and climbing into the shower. He thought a nice warm shower may help his mood. 

The shower didn’t help much he thought as he headed downstairs. Of course it didn’t, because it didn’t change the fact that he had lost his friends last night. The only anchor he still had when his life got rough. As he got downstairs he headed straight to the door and walked out. Burt watched his son go with a frown on his face before turning to Quinn and Finn for questioning. They claimed they didn’t know anything. 

Kurt climbed into his car and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway. He turned his radio off because not even music would lift his spirits at the moment. He made it to the school and pulled into the parking lot, parking his car in the back and shutting it off. He grabbed his backpack from the back seat and headed inside where he headed straight to the gym. He quickly changed into his sweats and decided to do some boxing on his own. He took out all of his frustrations on that bag and it did help to calm him a little, but he still had a void in his heart where his friends used to dwell. He took a quick shower before changing back into his street clothes and heading to his locker. 

He was at his locker a little later that morning thinking about the wreck of a weekend he just had when all of a sudden his locker slammed shut in his face, narrowly missing his once. “Good morning to you Satan.”  
“What the hell did you do!” Was her response.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Blaine looks like a walking corpse and you don’t look much better.”  
“It’s none of your business Santana.”  
“Of course it’s my business, you’re both my boys!”  
Kurt sighed in frustration. “I’m protecting him!”  
Santana scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “Anderson doesn’t need your help.”  
“Well I don’t need anyone’s help either!”  
Santana whipped her head back at the tone of his voice. “Is that what this is all about, your pride? Look, we all know you can protect yourself, your words are as sharp as knives when you throw them at people.”  
“I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.” Kurt said nearly in tears.   
“The only way your hurting anybody is by not letting us help you.”  
“He hurt Quinn! It’s only a matter of time before he goes after someone else. And if you guys aren’t in the picture, it would be me.”  
“It’ll be you regardless! How can you not see that!”  
Kurt was cut off from replying by Jade coming up and shoulder check him into his locker, telling him that he knew about Quinn new living arrangements. “I thought you hated her?”   
“Feelings change.” Kurt stated angrily.  
Jade laughed as he took off down the hall. 

As soon as Jade left Santana dragged her out the door and to the football field. They walked up to the bleachers and found Quinn sitting there. Kurt went up to her and grabbed her hands. “How are you doing sweetie?”  
Quinn shrugged. “The rumors have died down and he’s barely looked at me today.”   
“That’s great. You should, uh, be out of the house tonight.”  
“Me and Blaine will just go for coffee and you can meet us there later.”  
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”  
“And why not!” Quinn demanded to know.  
Blaine answered for him as he came from behind the bleachers. “Because we’re not on the best of terms at the moment.”  
“I knew this was the reason you brought me out here!” Kurt yelled as he turned to Santana.  
“Why do you have to be so stubborn!” Quinn yelled out, causing Kurt to turn to her.   
“You don’t think that it’s not killing me inside letting you go like this!”  
“Then don’t let us go.” Nick said as he also came from behind the bleachers.   
“What are you guys doing here?” Kurt asked.  
“Kurt, you mean a lot to the people here. That’s why we won’t let you let us go.”  
Kurt started sobbing at that part. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know why I thought I could let you go. You’re the best friends I’ve ever had.”  
“Don’t let us go.” Finn said coming towards him. “I’m sorry for what I said the other night. You were throwing so much at me at the time that it overloaded my brain. But I understand now that we need to band together a time like this. And who the hell cares if we get a little hurt along the way! That’s what being brothers is all about. I love you Kurt.”  
“We all do.” Blaine added. “And we want you to come back to us.”  
“Only if you forgive me for leaving in the first place.” Kurt answered.  
“Always!” Nick yelled out as he ran up and wrapped his around Kurt’s middle. They all soon surrounded Kurt in a group hug as Kurt laughed. There was no better feeling in the world than being in the arms of his friends.

They started dispersing after that to give Blaine and Kurt a moment alone. They stood there staring at each other awkwardly. “Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“I’m glad your back. I missed you.”  
“Thanks for coming after me.”  
“Always.” Blaine said with a smile.  
They came together for a passionate kiss. 

They soon moved to under the bleachers when the kiss gets too heated. They get interrupted by Blaine’s phone. Kurt continues to kiss his neck as Blaine answers his text with a laugh. Kurt looks at him like he’s crazy when he burst out laughing. “That’s not the reaction I was hoping for.” Blaine covered his mouth as he gasped for breath.   
“I’m sorry, that text was from Wes.”  
“What does it say?”  
“Apparently we’ve been making out for half an hour and their wondering where the hell I am.”  
Kurt sighed as he curled into Blaine’s side. “You go meet them. I’m going home to get some rest because I am exhausted. You can all come over later because dad and Carole are going away for the night.”  
“That sounds great. I’ll bring the pizza.”  
Kurt laughed. “You and your pizza.”  
“It’s a love affair baby, get used to it.”  
Kurt snorted at his goofy best friend. Blaine kisses the top of his head before getting up and leaving. Kurt sighs as he gets up and stretches before wiping the grass from his jeans. He’s surprised when someone grabs his arm roughly to turn him to face them. “What the hell do you think your doing?”  
“J, Jade?”  
“You’re a fucking retard. First the Quinn thing and now I catch you making out under the bleachers with that delinquent!”   
“Please, please don’t hurt me!” Kurt pleaded as tears began to run down his face.   
Jade smiled. “I’ll take care of my business now so I can hang with my friends later.”  
“At school?” Kurt asked trembling.   
“You asked for it by being a fucking stupid enough to make out with him at school and to take in the pregnant slut.” Jade said before landing a punch to his stomach. 

Kurt wakes up under the bleachers several hours later. He grabs his phone from his back pocket and hits redial as he lays on the ground with his eyes closed and moaning in pain. Blaine answers on the first ring demanding to know where he was. Kurt gasped out bleacher before rolling over and throwing up.  
Meanwhile at the Lima Bean Blaine quickly shoves his phone in his pocket, yelling out orders to the guys and racing to the school on his motorcycle. He makes it there in record time, hopping off of his bike immediately, and making his way to the football field. He found Kurt exactly where he said he’d be. He quickly grabbed his phone before scooping Kurt up in his arms and taking him out of there by the time everyone else showed up. He started yelling out orders once more as he carried Kurt to his car. Nick jumping into the drivers seat as Blaine climbed into the back seat with Kurt. He cradled him in his arms as Nick drove down the road. “You really are my Prince Charming aren’t you?” Kurt asked smiling up at him.   
Blaine smirked back. “I prefer Bad Boy Prince.”  
“As you wish.”

They soon reached the house and Blaine carried Kurt in. He insisted on being put on the couch so they could still enjoy their night. Nick and Jeff sat on either side of him as Puck, Finn, Wes and David went for the video game and Quinn curled up in Burt’s chair. Blaine disappeared to the kitchen where he ordered the pizza before quickly returning to Kurt’s side. He shoved Jeff out of the way so he could sit next to Kurt so he went to join the game. Kurt sat there on the couch with his head resting on the back with his eyes closed and Blaine hovering over him. The boys kept glancing their way but Kurt made no move to interact with anyone. The bell rang about twenty minutes later and Blaine went to answer. He came back a few minutes with pizza. He grabbed a couple of pieces as he sat it down on the table. He sat back down on the couch and handed Kurt one. He smiled his thanks before taking a bite. They sat in silence as they ate and the boys chatted and played the game around them. Kurt slid down the couch until his head was on Blaine’s shoulder as he finished his piece of pizza. Kurt could feel the awkwardness in the air so he decided to try to break it. “Nick, I hear a congratulation is in order for finally getting Jeff.”   
Nick beamed at him. “Yeah, and I couldn’t be happier.”  
“No, I’m the happy one.” Jeff countered.   
“No…” Nick began only to be cut off by Blaine.   
“If you two don’t knock it off I’m going to bash your heads together.”  
“So, what, you and Kurt are the only ones aloud to be cute?” Jeff asked.  
“Yes.” Blaine stated cockily.  
“Sorry dude, but I’m totally cuter than you.” Nick stated.   
“So am I.” Jeff replied.  
“Hate to break it to you boys but Blaine is the best looking one here.” Kurt smiled.  
“Oh hell nah!” Puck yelled out causing everyone to look at him.  
“Yeah I must say that Nick is the cutest.” Jeff said.   
“Thanks babe.” Nick beamed back.  
“As I am well aware of how cute Nick is, Blaine…” Kurt began only to be cut off by Finn.   
“Aren’t we going to talk about what happened today?”  
“We were giving Kurt the chance to talk to us.” Blaine answered.   
“But, he’s Kurt, he doesn’t do that.” Finn replied.   
“He would have come to me Finn.”  
The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone tried to look anywhere but each other and Kurt curled himself further into Blaine’s side. “I think Kurt’s the cutest!”  
All eyes fell on the mohawked boy, who shrugged and went back to the game, everyone else following suit. Kurt smiled against Blaine’s shoulder at Puck’s attempt to get them back to normal. The smile quickly disappeared however when Blaine whispered to him. “He saw us today didn’t he?”  
Kurt nodded.  
“What did he say?” Blaine asked.  
“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kurt answered.  
“What did he say?” Blaine demanded.  
“He was afraid for his reputation, as always. Apparently he’s a big fucking hero for having the head cheerleader and a cheerleader on the side, while the boy friend was a clueless moron.”   
“Kurt…” Blaine began. “Don’t. I don’t want to hear it and I don’t want to talk about it anymore!” Kurt yelled as he stormed out of the room. Blaine made a move to get up and follow but Kurt yelled down the hall not to follow him. 

He waited a few moments before getting up and starting to head that way, only to be stopped by his friends. “He said not to follow him.” Finn stated.  
“Do you think that’s such a good idea?” Nick asked.  
“Dude, I’d let him calm down.” Puck suggested.   
“He needs me right now and I’m going to be there for him.” He stated before heading down the hall to the bathroom there. He knocked the door upon reaching it before slowly opening it. As soon as it was open all the way he had an arm full of crying Kurt. He walked backwards until he hit the wall and slid down, placing Kurt in his lap. He started whispering apologies over and over again as he rocked him back and forth. Kurt eventually stopped crying and began talking. “He’s got the whole school thinking I’m some stupid, pathetic, weak gay boy who doesn’t realize when he’s being cheated on.”  
“Who cares. Their all assholes anyway. You have eleven people who know the truth, know you, that’s more than he can say.”  
“How do you always know the right thing to say?”  
“Because I know and care about you.”  
“There you go again.” Kurt smiled up at him.  
Blaine laughed. “Are you ready to go back to our friends and enjoy our night? Their worried about you.”   
Kurt nodded his head as he wiped the rest of the tears from his face as they both stood up. Blaine smiled at him as he stroked his thumb under his eyes, catching the tears and wiping them away for him. 

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly. Kurt got to sit on the couch with Nick and Quinn and learn all about his date as Blaine joined in on the video game. Kurt would catch Blaine sneaking glances at him throughout the night and every time he did he would wink at him causing Blaine to smile and return to his game. They were sad to see Wes, David, Jeff and Nick leave around ten, the rest of them falling asleep around the living room around midnight.


	13. Chapter 13

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter Thirteen: Tuesday November 7th 

Kurt tosses and turns all night until he eventually just gets up. Its around five in the morning as he headed upstairs. He hopped into the shower to fully wake himself up. He then headed back downstairs where he retrieved the newspaper from the front stoop and then headed back inside and to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee as he sat at the table and perused the newspaper. Once it was finished he made himself a cup before returning to the paper. He was joined by Blaine a little while later who sat next to him, stealing his cup of coffee. Kurt shook his head fondly at him as he continued to read. Blaine studied him for a moment before speaking. “You didn’t sleep much did you?”  
“I’ll be okay.” Kurt answered with a shrug.  
Blaine shifted closer so that he could whisper in his ear. “I know a way to make you feel better.” He then pulls him into his lap and began to kiss his neck. Kurt moans as the last of the nightmare fades away as he enjoys the feelings of kissing this boy. He fists his hands in his hair as the kiss deepens. He jerks away a moment later when he feels a hand sneak up the back of his shirt. Blaine sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. Kurt apologizes but Blaine just shakes his head as he gets up and leaves the room. Kurt closes his eyes as guilt racks through his body. He takes a deep breath to will the tears away. “You okay?”  
Kurt opens his eyes to find Puck peering down at him with worry.   
He puts on a smile as he gets up and moves to the stove where he gets a pan out before going to the fridge and grabbing the eggs. he cracked one open and poured it in. “How many eggs would you like Puckerman?”   
“Kurt…” Puck began to argue but Kurt cut him off.   
“How many eggs?” He asked forcefully.   
Puck sighed as he sat down at the table. “Two’s fine.”

As Puck was chowing down on his eggs Blaine reappeared. He quietly sat down next to Puck, who said good morning with his mouth full of eggs, and grabbed the paper. Soon Kurt came over and scolded Puck for talking with his mouth full before placing a plate of eggs in front of Blaine, who quietly thanked him. Kurt gave him a small smile before returning to the stove. Once Puck was done eating Kurt asked him to fetch Finn. The two boys soon returned to the kitchen and Kurt placed a plate in front of Finn, who immediately dug in.  
Kurt sat down next to Blaine a little while later and Blaine smiled at him as he moved his chair closer and placed his hand on his thigh. Kurt moved his leg away and Blaine shook his head as he got up and left the kitchen. Kurt pushed his plate away as he got up and took it to the sink. “Kurt, you need to eat.” Puck started to protest. Kurt just held up his hand as he began doing the dishes. Puck sighed as he took his plate to the sink and began helping Kurt dry. Kurt smiled a thanks at him as Finn left the room to get ready for school.   
Kurt heard the motorcycle start and take off down the road. He hung hid head as he tried to force his tears away again. Puck laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as he started to talk to him. “I’ll talk to him later, don’t worry.”  
Kurt just smiled sadly at him as he continued doing the dishes. They were soon done and as soon as Finn joined them they were off to school. When they reached the school Finn hopped out of the car and bounded off to his girlfriend. Puck nodded at him before leaving the car. Kurt sucked in a breath before grabbing his bag and exiting the car himself. He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he slowly made his way to the school. 

During first period he sat with Quinn as Jade sat on the other side of the room. He kept trying to get Blaine’s attention but he wouldn’t even look at him. It remained this way for the rest of the day. Even Santana asked about it and all Kurt could do was shrug. Surely he couldn’t be that upset at him over the touching thing. He knew what he was going through at the moment. He just needed to talk to him and work all this out instead of sitting here and stressing about it.   
During lunch he snuck away to their spot under the bleachers. When he reached the entrance he heard voices coming from within so he stopped to listen.   
“Dude, you really upset Kurt this morning, twice, what is up with you?”  
Blaine sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You know how gorgeous Kurt is.”   
Puck busted out laughing. “Dude, your horny!”  
“Laugh it up.” Blaine said grumpily.  
“So what’s the deal here, is Kurt not giving you any?”  
“He’s going through a lot Puck and doesn’t feel like being intimate.”  
“Then go out and get it somewhere else. I’m sure you still have one of your booty calls on your phone. I don’t want to see Kurt upset like that again because of you.”   
Kurt had decided he had heard enough and started to walk away. In that moment he made a heart wrenching decision and texted Blaine to meet him at his house after school. 

Kurt was in a sour mood for the rest of the day so his friends decided to just give him some space. Blaine was a little worried over the ‘we need to talk. Meet me at my house after school’ text he had received from Kurt earlier. He was feeling awful about how he reacted that morning but Damnit he was a teenage boy with a gorgeous best friend, what the hell did he expect.

The end of the day came much to fast for Kurt’s liking and before he knew it he was heading home. He took his time driving, trying to calm his nerves by listening to music. When he reached the house he turned off the car and took a moment to steel himself for the upcoming conversation he was to have with Blaine. He knew Blaine was nervous also since he kept snapping at their friends, and like him, they too began to just leave him alone. He got out of the car and slowly made his way towards the house. He knew Blaine was already there because he had seen his motorcycle parked outside. As he entered the house he could hear Puck and Finn upstairs playing a video game. He sat his backpack to the side as he walked further into the house. He climbed the stairs and made his way to his door. He could hear Quinn listening to music and singing softly within her own room. He took a deep breath as he opened his door and stepped inside. Blaine immediately stood up upon his entry and Kurt softly closed the door behind him. Blaine opened his mouth to start explaining himself but Kurt stopped him with a shake of the head. “Can you please just sit down and hear me out before you say anything?”  
Blaine slowly nodded before sitting back down on the bed. Kurt sighed and wrung his hands as he thought about how to start the conversation. He finally just blurted out what he was thinking. “I think that we should forgo the ‘you can’t see any one else’ rule. I mean your obviously not getting what you need at home, you need to find it elsewhere. Because I refuse to let this be the thing that breaks us, and why are you laughing at me!”  
Blaine was on the bed laughing uncontrollably as Kurt began getting red in the face from talking so fast. He stood up, making his way over to Kurt and hugging him. He pulled back to look in his eyes. “I could never do that Kurt. Because you are my home. You’re the only home I have ever known. I mean even before I got kicked out of my house, it was never home. You are my heart, my everything. We will figure this out together.”  
“I like the sound of that.” Kurt smiled.  
“How about we just go slowly and see where it takes us?”  
“That sounds good.”  
Blaine smiled as he stepped forward and captured his lips in a kiss. He turned them around and began slowly leading Kurt to the bed, without breaking the kiss. He slowly pushed him down on the bed. He stood there for a moment just admiring his friend as he pushed his way up the bed. “You just going to stand there and stare or are you going to do something?”  
Blaine smirked as he climbed up the bed and clashed their lips together. Kurt’s hands automatically fisting in his hair as Blaine’s hands held his above Kurt. He fell to his side as he kept his lips locked with Kurt’s. He slowly moved his hand to Kurt’s chest and kept it there for a moment to gauge Kurt’s reaction. When he didn’t shy away he moved the hand down to the hem of his shirt. He once again hesitated to see Kurt’s reaction and when he didn’t flinch away he slowly moved his hand up the shirt. He rubbed his stomach as Kurt latched himself to Blaine’s neck. He slowly moved his hand up and flicked a nipple. He smirked as Kurt moaned against his neck. He moved his hand back down and rubbed at his stomach as Kurt moved back up to his lips. Eventually they came up for air and smiled at each other. “Thank you for being patient with me.”  
“I love you Kurt.”  
Kurt’s smile grew wider. “I love you too.”

They sat in bed talking until Kurt was forced downstairs when Burt and Carole came home. Kurt came bounding downstairs as Burt was asking the other’s about the mysterious motorcycle parked outside. The boys looked at each other with wide eyes until Puck stepped forward. “It’s mine.”  
Burt shook his head in response. “I know your mom Puckerman and she would never allow it.”  
“Maybe it’s the next door neighbors?” Kurt suggested.  
Burt shook his head once again. “No way, our neighbors are sixty year old women with a hundred cats a piece.”  
As they tried to come up with another excuse Kurt could see the light go off in Burt’s head as he turned to him with a smile on his face. “It’s Blaine’s isn’t it?”  
Kurt opens his mouth to object but then thinks better of it and just admits that yes it is.   
“Finn, I thought you were against Blaine.”  
Finn shrugged. “That was before I met him.”  
“Well I want to meet him. He’s in my house, which means I get to meet him. Bring the boy down.”   
Kurt sighs as he starts towards the stairs but is stopped by a voice. “Hello Mr. Hummel. It’s nice to meet you.” Blaine said entering the room and stepping up to Burt and shaking his hand. Burt shakes his hand and laughs at the heart eyes his son is currently sporting. “I’ve heard a lot about you kid.”   
Blaine chuckles. “I’ve heard a lot about you as well. I really admire the relationship you have with your son.”   
“And what exactly is your intent with my son?”  
“Dad!” Kurt yelled out.  
“It’s ok Kurt. Sir, Kurt is my best friend, sorry Puck. I enjoy his company, we have a lot of fun together.”   
Burt nodded. “Would you like to stay for dinner son?”  
“I’d love to.”

By the end of dinner Burt could tell that his son was in love. He could also tell that Blaine was also quite into his son. They were soon sitting in the living room with cups of coffee and talking. Burt wanted to know more about this boy who seemed to be a big part of his sons life nowadays. From the looks of him, and his motorcycle outside, he was the classic bad boy type. But also spending five minutes in his company he knew it was wrong. “So Blaine, where do you live?” All of their heads snapped up as they looked at Burt with wide eyes. Blaine just casually set his coffee cup down and answered the question. “About an hour out of town.”  
“Why do you go to school so far away?”  
“My parents thought it best if I got the real high school experience so they refused to pay for private school anymore.”  
“Is that why you adopted the badboy act? “  
“No, I’m this way because my parents are ignorant assholes.”  
“Son I don’t think that’s anyway to talk about your parents just because they wouldn’t pay for some private school,”  
“That’s not the reason I said it. I said it because they kicked me out of their house because they wouldn’t accept who I was. Thank you Mrs. Hummel for the lovely dinner, but I think it’s best if I leave now.” Blaine stated getting up. Kurt went to stop him but Carole spoke up. “Where will you go?”  
“The place I’ve called home since I got kicked out of mine.” Blaine answered before storming out of the house with Kurt on his heels.  
“Where has he been staying?” Carole asked.   
“His parents own a gym about an hour away from here.” Puck answered.   
“He’s been living in a gym!” Carole asked horrified.  
“What kind of people…”  
“Burt, we have to…”  
“I know, I know.” Burt answered getting up from his chair. “I’ll be back. I’ll take Kurt because I’m pretty sure that’s where he’s been spending most of his time lately.”

As he threw open the door he was surprised to find Kurt and Blaine sitting on the doorstep. They looked up when they heard the door open and Kurt explained their presence. “I didn’t want him to drive angry.”  
Burt nodded. “Why don’t you go inside so I can talk to Blaine?”  
Kurt looked to Blaine and they seemed to have a silent conversation before Kurt nodded and headed inside. Burt took his seat, though not sitting as close as he was, and sighed. “Your parents kicked you out for being gay?”   
“Yep.” Blaine answered not bothering to look at him.  
Burt growled. “People like that bug the shit out of me. I could never understand how you could just turn your back on your kid like that.”  
“Me and my parents were never close. Even before I came out.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that kiddo.”  
Blaine just shrugged.   
“Where have you really been staying these past few months?”  
“You really want me to answer that?”  
Burt sighed. “I thought so. You know that kid thinks has so smart but he forgets that I’m the one who raised him, I know when something’s up.”  
Blaine laughed.  
“Let’s go inside before we freeze to death.”

Once inside Burt called a family meeting. Once they all gathered into the living room Burt began. “First of all, Kurt, you are grounded for a month for harboring Blaine in the house. However, Blaine, I’m allowing you to stay here as long as you’d like because I believe strongly that everyone has the right to the feeling of home and as long as your under my roof, you get that. You will be staying I Finn’s room though.”  
“Thank you dad.”  
“Thank you Mr. Hummel.”  
“Now if there isn’t any more business to attend to I would like to get movie night underway.”   
When no one spoke up he told Kurt to go make popcorn.

Just as Kurt made it to the kitchen he could hear a fight break out over what movie they were watching. Blaine took the opportunity to sneak away. He came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder as he whispered in his ear. “I’m officially apart of the household.”  
“Your apart of the family as far as I’m concerned.”  
“Your dad may like me but I don’t think I’d take it that far.”  
“We can’t do this.” Kurt said as he escaped Blaine’s grasp.  
“Can’t do what?” Blaine asked angrily.  
“Act like a couple in front of dad. He thinks I’m still with Jade.”  
“Which you technically are.” Blaine said with a sigh.  
“Yes, but he doesn’t know that we have a relationship on the side.”  
“Right, by the by, what are we going to do about training now that your grounded?”  
“Punching bag.”  
“I’ll go get it tomorrow and hang it in the basement.”  
“By the By, while your living under this roof there are rules your going to have to follow.”  
“Like?” Blaine asked cautiously.  
“No skipping school. You must get good grades. And no more getting into any trouble of any kind.”  
“Your just trying to take away all my fun.” Blaine said pouting.  
“Welcome to the family sweetie.”


	14. chapter 14

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter Fourteen October 7th Thursday 

Within the month of Kurt’s grounding him and Blaine spent most of their mornings down in the basement boxing. Because of this Kurt had become stronger, gained faster reflexes and was quicker on his feet. Blaine was quite impressed with his progress and new body, which he showed by attacking Kurt with kisses anytime they were alone, and running his hands over his chest. This was the most progress they had made physically. Emotionally they couldn’t be stronger. Since Blaine was apart of the house now and they didn’t have to hide to be together, they used their time to get to know everything about each other. The whole family became closer, enjoying their new family member. 

At school not much had changed although Jade had pulled the golden couple act several times which pissed Blaine off to no end. He had however quit Glee club sitting the need to put in extra time at football practice. Kurt and Blaine were excited by this prospect until he kindly informed Kurt that he had a spy in the choir room. 

The night the grounding ended Blaine took him out to dinner to catch up with their friends. They had a great time catching up with them and sooner than Kurt would have liked they were heading home. Blaine didn’t want to upset Burt by keeping Kurt out too late on the first night of freedom. When they returned home they escaped to Kurt’s room to watch a movie before bed. 

They are currently laid out on Kurt’s bed in the middle of a movie when Blaine reaches for the remote and stops the movie. Kurt sits up and looks at Blaine confused. “What’s up babe?”  
“We need to talk.”  
“What about?” Kurt asked nervously.  
“Jade.”  
Kurt took a deep breath before asking his next question. “What about Jade?”  
It was Blaine’s turn to take a deep breath before answering Kurt. “I think it’s time Kurt. We’ve been training all month. You’ve gotten pretty good. I think you could take him.”  
“No.”  
“K…”  
“No! It’s too soon. I’m not ready!” Kurt yelled as he moved away from Blaine and sat cross legged at the end of the bed.  
“Kurt, listen, I love you and I would wait for you forever. But, I feel it’s time for you to take back your life. You deserve to be happy. We deserve to be together, officially, without the secrets.”   
“I need more time.” Kurt said as he rocked back and forth in nervousness.   
Blaine sighed as he got up and walked to the door , turning around just before he reached it. “You take as long as you need. Just take a minute and think about how your decision affects everyone around you.”   
And then he was gone. And Kurt broke down. He started sobbing violently as he heard Blaine walk down the hall to Finn’s room. 

The next morning the air was filled with tension as Kurt and Blaine were walking on eggshells around each other and avoiding any kind of contact. Kurt caught himself in the middle of making two cups of coffee, pouring one in the sink as he continued to make his own. He noticed as Blaine made the same mistake a few minutes later. He caught himself before he let a small smile escape. Right after breakfast Finn ran upstairs to get ready for school and Kurt and Quinn did the dishes. Blaine left the house. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped off down the street. Kurt hung his head as he felt tears building up in his eyes. He felt a soft hand land on his shoulder a moment later and looked up to find Quinn staring at him in concern. He just shook his head as forced a smile on his face and went back to the dishes. She rubbed his shoulder before going back to drying. 

The ride to school was awkward to say the least. Kurt refused to turn on the radio so there was an unsettling silence surrounding the people in the car. They got happy when he finally pulled into the parking lot of the school as they rushed out of the car as soon as it was parked. Kurt sighed as he grabbed his backpack from the back and stepped out of the car. He made his way towards the school with his head held high and bitch face in place. 

As he reached his locker he noticed that Santana was standing there. He took a deep breath as he approached with a good morning as he turned the dial of his lock. She placed her hand on her hip to show her disapproval of his aloofness. “I am not impressed Hummel, what’s up with you and Blaine?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Bullshit!”  
“Just let it go Santana. We’ll work it out. We always do.”  
“You better.” Santana huffed as she stormed off. Kurt sighed as he slammed his locker door shut and stormed off the opposite way. 

During first period Kurt sat amongst the cheerleaders with Quinn on his right as Jade sat with his football buddies. Blaine was sitting at a desk in the front row, staring straight ahead and avoiding contact with anyone. Kurt kept stealing glances though in hopes of some sort of contact from him today. 

He got a text in between second and third period demanding his presence on the football field. Kurt just erased the message and placed the phone back in his pocket. As he rounded the corner he was grabbed by someone and dragged down the hallway kicking and screaming. Before he knew it he was on the football field standing in front of Blaine. “Very mature Blaine.” Kurt huffed as he straightened his clothes after Santana let him go and stalked off to give them some privacy.   
“Oh and ignoring me is mature?” Blaine retorted.   
“What do you want Blaine?” Kurt demanded.  
“We need to talk.”  
“So talk.” Kurt said crossing his arms across his chest.   
Blaine sighed. “We need to have a mature conversation about this Kurt.”  
“You didn’t seem to want to talk last night when you walked out of my room in the middle of our conversation.”   
“I needed some space so that I could think, and so did you.”  
“No.” Kurt said with a shake of his head. “I needed my boyfriend to be supportive of my decisions.”   
“I can’t this time Kurt, and it’s killing me.” Blaine said with a quiver in his voice.   
Kurt nodded his head sadly before walking away, not noticing Blaine bursting into tears behind him. 

During lunch Kurt was picking at his food as Jade sat beside him chatting it up with his football buddies. He finally just gave up on trying to eat and pushed his tray away before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. Blaine, who was on the other side of the room, had been watching him and decided to follow him out. He found him sitting on a bench in front of the cafeteria. He looked up as he heard someone approach and scowled when he realized that it was Blaine. “What happened to needing space?”  
“I’ve had enough. We need to talk.”   
With those two sentences Kurt finally realized why people feared Blaine. When he got angry his eyes got dark, his lips were set in a straight line and when he talked you could hear the authority in his voice that made you want to do his bidding. It was hot. But Kurt couldn’t let himself be pulled in, he had to stand his ground if he was ever going to become Blaine’s equal. “Not at school.”  
“Why the hell not!” Blaine demanded to know.   
“Because people can eavesdrop.” Jade said as he walked up from behind Blaine to stand next to Kurt.   
“Jade, I can explain…” Kurt started in a rush.   
“I don’t want your excuses Kurt. I’m tired of them. I don’t give a fuck what you and your little boy toy were fighting over, I do care that you were doing it in the middle of the hallway where anyone could have heard you.” Jade spit out as he glared down at Kurt. “It’s time for you to take your leave now Blaine, I need to have a discussion with my boyfriend now.”  
“Hell no!” Blaine exploded.  
“Leave Blaine. I don’t want you here.” Kurt said from the bench.  
Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s and he could see the determination there but he could also see the fear. “Are you sure?”  
Kurt nodded his head once before breaking eye contact and looking down. Blaine shook his head angrily before stalking off.   
“You really are stupid aren’t you?” Jade spat as soon as Blaine was out of earshot.   
Kurt just sat there silently staring at the floor.   
“It’s not enough that your seeing that delinquent behind my back, but now your trying to make it public knowledge and ruin my reputation.   
Kurt still said nothing.   
Jade growls in aggravation at Kurt’s silence before issuing one more warning and storming off down the hall.   
Kurt closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts so that he could finish his day. Soon after the bell rang and Kurt reluctantly left the bench to make his way to his locker. 

Kurt and Blaine were miserable for the rest of the day and so it was with heavy hearts that they entered the choir room that afternoon. They sat on opposite sides of the room and instead of Kurt trying to get his attention like that morning, he just ignored him. As soon as Mr. Schuester entered the room following the bell Blaine was on his feet and rushing towards him. Kurt watched curiously as Blaine said something to him quietly. His curiosity was further peaked when the teacher smiled and patted his shoulder before taking a seat on the front row as Blaine went for the guitar in the corner of the room and sitting down on the stool there. 

Blaine took a deep breath as he sat on the stool with a guitar in his hand trying to work up the courage to do this. He always felt more powerful with a guitar in his hand so he strummed a chord as he took a deep breath and began to speak, his eyes seeking out Kurt. “I recently had a fight with my best friend and we haven’t really talked since, except to yell some more. My heart is breaking , we have so many things we are fighting against that we shouldn’t add each other to that list. I’m going to sing you a song now.”

By the time Blaine sang the last note of the song Mad by Neyo the whole room was in tears. They sat through the rest of the class anxiously awaiting the time when they could be alone and talk. By the time the bell rang they were on their feet and out of the room. Telling Finn and Quinn to catch a ride with Puck. As soon as the made it to the house they ran inside and to Kurt’s room, where they locked themselves inside and proceeded to make out for half an hour. 

Out of breath Kurt finally pulled away. “We should talk.”   
Equally out of breath Blaine lay out next to him. “Yes we should.”   
Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. “I was thinking that if you give me a couple of more months of lessons I’ll be ready.”  
Blaine sat up so that he could look at Kurt, grabbing his hands and holding them in his own. “Kurt, I’m not forcing you into anything. I’m so sorry for last night. It is totally your decision.”  
Kurt smiled as he squeezed Blaine’s hands. “I’m ready, to be with you. I love you. I just need a little more time to get prepared.”   
Blaine smiled. “We’ll get through this together.” 

The rest of the night was spent with their friends and family watching TV and chatting. That night Blaine snuck into Kurt’s room and they fell asleep wrapped around each other tightly dreaming of the day when they could finally be a real couple.


	15. chapter 15

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter Fifteen October 8th Friday 

Blaine was awoken the next morning by Rachel’s shrill voice demanding answer as to why he was in the Hummel Hudson household and why he sang that song to Kurt yesterday. She ended up waking Finn who instantly started trying to calm him down. As soon as her attention was off of him he was out of the room and running down the hall towards Kurt’s room. 

Kurt was awoken that morning a couple of feet in the air as a body jumped on his bed and burrowed in close to him under the blankets. As he settled back on the bed with a shaking Blaine he could distantly hear Rachel shrieking at Finn about Blaine. As it clicked in his head he was out of the bed and running down the hall with Blaine on his heels. He stood in the door way to Finn’s bedroom with his hands on his hips a moment later. “Are you Jade’s spy?”

They both turned to look at him with a deer caught in the headlights look. Finn was the first to regain his senses. “We both are.”  
Kurt opened his mouth in disbelief ready to yell at them both but Finn cut him off. “Used to be! That’s why I invited Rachel over this morning, so we can talk to her.”   
“How do we know we can trust her?” Kurt asked.  
“Dude, she’s my girlfriend.”  
“Well excuse me if that doesn’t ease my mind seeing as you switch girlfriends more than I switch scarves!”  
“Damn.” Blaine muttered behind him.   
“I really like Rachel.” Finn mumbled as he bowed his head.  
“Kurt you can trust me, I hate Jade.” Rachel stated as she placed a comforting hand on Finn’s arm.  
“Then why would you spy for Jade?” Blaine asked.  
“Finn asked me too. And me being the amazing girlfriend that I am immediately agreed. But then when he came to me and asked me to stop I got curious, I haven’t reported back to Jade though.”  
“Is this true Finn?” Kurt asked.  
“Yes.”   
“Excuse us we need a moment to talk.” Blaine said as he dragged Kurt away from the room and down the hall. 

As soon as they were in the room with the door shut behind them they got busy getting ready for school. Kurt went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth as Blaine spread out on the bed.  
“How can we be sure that we can trust her?” Kurt asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.   
Blaine sighed. “We trust Finn don’t we?”  
“Well of course.” Kurt scoffed. “But I know Rachel and she’s one of the biggest gossips in the school.”   
“She hasn’t said anything so far or we would have already heard about it.”   
Kurt sighed as he made his way into the room and to the bed, curling up next to Blaine and joining their hands together. “We’re so close to being through with everything that I don’t want to upset our plans by bringing some one new in who could potentially ruin things if she let the wrong thing slip to the wrong person.”  
Blaine kissed the top of his head. “I think we can trust her.”   
Kurt nodded. “Ok.”   
They finished getting ready for school and they headed downstairs where they found Finn and Rachel sitting on the couch talking quietly. They grew quiet as Kurt and Blaine entered the room and took a seat in Burt’s chair. “How do we know your not going to report back to Jade what you hear today?” Kurt began.  
“You and Blaine make the cutest couple, besides me and Finn of course. You and Jade just don’t seem to fit anymore. Watching the two of you is kind of depressing actually, because there’s no real feelings between the two of you, and it shows. I know he’s only using you for your popularity. You and Blaine seem like you really care for each other. What is up with you and Jade anyway?”  
Kurt sighed as he began telling her the abbreviated version of his story and the plan him and Blaine had most recently come up with.   
“I will help in anyway I can.”   
“Thanks Rachel, but there’s not much you can do at this point, but be someone I can talk to.”  
“I can do that.” Rachel said with determination.   
“We need to get to school guys. Kurt and Finn go with Rachel and I’ll follow on my bike.”  
Kurt sighed as he got up and headed for the door. 

Kurt and Blaine said a quick goodbye at the door followed by a not so quick kiss in which Finn had to drag Kurt away from. Once they were in the car Rachel was going on and on about how cute him and Blaine were and how much Blaine seemed different from the boy he portrayed at school. The only thing Kurt had to say about that was to never judge a book by it’s cover.

It’s a slow day at McKinley that day. Most people are excited about the game that night but for once Kurt isn’t. He has decided to skip the game that night in favor of hanging with Rachel and Quinn. Blaine decides to stay behind for the game with Puck and Finn as to not arouse suspicion. Kurt readily agrees with this looking forward to some girl time which he had been severely lacking these days.   
After school they all part ways with Kurt and the girls heading to the house and the boys heading to the football field. Once at home Kurt starts making snacks for their movie night. When he finishes they each grab a bottle of water and head upstairs where they go to Kurt’s room and gather on the bed. Kurt puts a movie on before settling in between the two girls as they share the snacks. Throughout the movie they chat about trivial things, amongst the subjects of school, boys and the Glee club, not bringing up Jade once in which Kurt is immensely grateful.

They hear the boys come home a few hours later, raid the kitchen and then go to Finn’s room where the TV went up and they could hear some kind of war game come on. Kurt shakes his head as he gets up and shuts his door before returning to the bed and settling back in before turning their television up. 

They all meet downstairs at six for dinner and the boys regal them with stories from the football team. Apparently they did pretty well, winning at the last minute 41 to 40. After dinner the kids cleaned the kitchen as Burt and Carole disappeared to the living room. When the kids joined them half an hour later they put on a movie. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel sit on the couch as Quinn and Puck take a seat on the floor.

They watched movies until ten and then Burt and Carole called it a night, but not before reinforcing the rules of boys in one room, girls in the other. They continued watching movies until around midnight, heading upstairs afterwards. The boys went to Finn’s room as Kurt and the girls headed to his room.

A little while later Kurt felt someone crawling into bed with him, laying down on top of him and attacking his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth to the person above him. Blaine smiled into the kiss as he gave as good as he got. They were interrupted a few minutes later by a gasp and a ‘damn that’s hot’. They broke away from each other and looked towards the end of the bed to find two set of brown eyes staring back at them. “We thought you were asleep.”  
“Please, go back to thinking that.”  
Finn comes rushing into the room at that moment talking about Blaine missing until he spotted him on the bed with Kurt. “Hey! We’re not supposed to be in here with the girls!”   
“I was only just saying good night to Kurt.”  
“But Burt said…”  
“I may have a solution for everybody.” Kurt said interrupting. 

A few minutes later there was a huge pallet on the floor which they all laid down on and went to sleep in their significant others arms. 

 

 

The next morning Burt woke up and wandered down the hall to check on the kids and make sure they stayed in their assigned rooms. He first stopped at Kurt’s room to check on him and the girls. He wouldn’t be surprised to find Blaine there since he snuck into Kurt’s room all the time. Yeah, they didn’t think he knew about that but a father always knows. He was not expecting the site that greeted him that morning, smart ass kids. As he opened the door to Kurt’s room he was surprised to find a huge pallet on the floor with all of the kids curled up together on it. He grabbed Kurt’s phone that was on his desk and took a quick picture before exiting the room quietly. 

Kurt woke up a little while later to the smell of pancakes and after a quick trip to the bathroom made his way downstairs where he found Carole at the stove and Burt sitting at the table with the newspaper. He made his way to Carole, kissing her on the cheek before making a cup of coffee. He then went to sit at the table with his dad with a happy good morning. “Good morning son, may I inquire about your sleeping arrangements last night?”   
Kurt shrugged. “We didn’t think you would mind since we were all together and we wouldn’t do anything with everybody else in the room, except Puckerman.”  
Burt just grunts as he goes back to his newspaper. Kurt grins as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

Within in the next hour everyone ventures downstairs and joins them in the kitchen. Carole soon has breakfast done and soon their eating and talking about their plans for the day. The teenagers say their just going to stay in for the afternoon and Burt tells the guys that there’s a game on later that their more than welcome to watch with him. 

Kurt and the girls disappear to his room after breakfast when the guys decide to join Burt. 

They spend all afternoon in this fashion of just enjoying their time together. Soon dinner was upon them and they came together once again at the kitchen table. After dinner Kurt did dishes after saying good bye to Puck and Rachel. Blaine and Finn ran off to Finn’s room to play video games while Quinn helped Kurt in the kitchen. 

Afterwards Kurt and Quinn headed to their own rooms. Kurt shut the door behind him as he reached his room and walked to his desk. He booted up his computer as he sat in his chair and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He furrowed his brow in confusion when he found out that he had a text message. He unlocked his phone and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was from Jade. He reluctantly opened it, expecting bad news and it read. “Halloween party on the 30th. You are expected to be there in your uniform. You will act appropriately and as my boyfriend. We are using this party to regain the popularity that I have lost because of Blaine. I will pick you up at six that night and I better not see Blaine or Quinn anywhere.”  
Kurt closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill. He knew what would happen at that stupid party. But he decided right then and there that it wasn’t going to happen, Jade would not have his way with him because if he tried it would be the night that Kurt fought back. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm his nerves by breathing deeply. He decided to not tell Blaine of his plans because he didn’t want him to worry.   
He leaned forward to log into the computer. He spent the next few hours just browsing the internet trying to get his mind off his impending doom, freedom. He had to calm down if he didn’t want Blaine to find out.

Blaine returned to the room a couple of hours later and fell on to the bed and promptly falling asleep. Kurt shook his head fondly as he turned off his computer, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. He decided to take a long hot shower in hopes of getting some sort of sleep that night. He quickly stripped as he turned the water on and adjusted the temperature to his liking. When it was just right he climbed in and stood under it. He took his time washing his hair and body as he felt the hot water soothing his muscles. As the water turned cold he turned it off before grabbing his towel and drying off. He got dressed after that and after brushing his teeth and hair and doing a quick moisturizing routine he left the bathroom. He turned off the light and shut the door behind him as he made his way across the room and to the bed. He climbed in quietly and scooted right up next to Blaine, who threw his arm around him in his sleep and dragged him closer. Kurt smiled as he kissed him on the forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He decided that he wouldn’t let his impending doom, freedom, affect his relationship with this boy. He would continue to love him for as long as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

Unconventional Prince Charming 

Chapter 16 

With Halloween fast approaching Kurt spent his time boxing and hanging out with Blaine. He had become quite clingy actually and he was sure that Blaine had noticed but he didn’t say anything. 

He had told Blaine about the party the next morning and they spent the whole day in bed talking about the party and their plans for the future. Though Kurt had yet to tell him of his own plans for that night. He was barely eating and sleeping as it was he didn’t need to drag Blaine into it as well. 

Jade had become quite clingy as well during this time as he was trying to gain back some of his popularity. Kurt had also become close with Rachel and Quinn and he felt he could now fully trust Rachel.

The night of the party soon arrived and the butterflies in his stomach became fierce as they fluttered around in his stomach. Of course Blaine being just as nervous didn’t help matters. He could sense something was going on with Kurt so he was sticking close to his side. He ended up disappearing to the bathroom after awhile to get a little break from everything and to clear his head. He took his time in the shower as he let the hot water soothe his muscles and take his cares away. He finally stopped the shower as it grew cold and after shutting off the water he hopped out and dried off. He did his hair and brushed his teeth, afterwards putting his uniform on. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom and into the room he noticed that Blaine was laying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He approached cautiously and sat at the edge of the bed as Blaine lay there unmoving. “Are you going to tell me why your so scared to go to this party tonight?”  
Kurt sighed. “I just hate these parties, you know that.”  
“You’ve been acting strange all month Kurt!”  
Kurt got up from the bed and walked across the room to sit on his vanity as he opened a jar and started to spread moisturizer on his face. Blaine sat up on his elbow on the bed facing Kurt. “Have you been thinking about confronting Jade at this party?”  
Kurt swiveled around in his chair to face him. “How…”  
Blaine shrugged. “I know you Kurt.”  
“Why haven’t you said anything?”   
“I was waiting for you to come to me. Which you obviously weren’t going to do.” Blaine stated angrily.   
“I didn’t want you to worry.” Kurt replied quietly.   
“I was going to do that anyway!”   
Kurt closed his eyes against the tears threatening to spill. “Can we please not fight right now?”  
Blaine was out of the bed and in front of Kurt before he even finished his sentence. “I don’t want to fight baby. I know you were only trying to save me the fear of knowing but I hate that you took the burden all on your own.”  
Blaine wiped his face as tears started flowing down his cheeks. “I’m so proud of you baby for finally getting to this place. You are going to kick ass. And when you get home tonight I will take care of you. I will take care of you for the rest of your life.”  
Kurt sniffled. “What if I don’t make it home tonight?”  
Blaine gathered him in his arms and started rocking back and forth as Kurt curled up in his lap and placed his face in his neck as fresh tears poured out of his eyes. “You are so strong baby. You better come home to me. He won’t win. Just remember that I love you and I’m waiting for you. Just remember New York and all of our plans.”  
“I love you so much.”

Before they knew it six came along and they heard the door bell go off downstairs. Kurt sighed as his father called to him. He reluctantly left the comfort of Blaine’s arms after a kiss goodnight and headed downstairs. He met his dad at the door and shook his head at his questioning look as he walked right past the both of them and out the door. He heard Jade bid his father a goodnight before he was following him down the driveway. They both climbed in to the car and Jade sped off. The car ride there was quiet and awkward as Jade blasted some kind of heavy metal music on the radio and Kurt stared out of the window silently thinking about Blaine and trying to keep his mind off his task for the night. 

They soon pulled up in front of a house and Jade killed the car. He turned towards Kurt with a glare on his face. “Do you remember the rules?”  
Kurt nodded his head and Jade smiled as he climbed out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side, letting Kurt out and gathering him to his side as soon as he was out of the car. “Don’t screw this up for me.”   
As they walked up to the house Jade smiled and waved at the people he knew that through shouts and whistles their way. They walked right through the front door and as soon as they were in the house Jade let go and walked off. Santana soon came from the sidelines and dragged him away to the kitchen where it was a little more quiet. Kurt found the first glass of beer he could get his hands on and downed it but before he could grab another Santana slapped his hand away. “Jade will be pissed if he finds out you’ve been drinking.”   
“Who the hell cares.” Kurt growled as he tried to grab the drink.   
“I do. Blaine called me. You need your wits around you tonight.”   
Kurt rolled his eyes as he slammed the drink down and stalked out of the room with Santana right on his heels. He found a quiet place outside on the porch swing and soon Santana was sitting next to him. “So, what do you think?”  
“I’m not sure I understand the question.”  
“You must have some sort of opinion about what’s going to go down tonight.”  
Santana sighed. “Are you sure your ready? I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“It’s a little late for that. I’m ready to begin my life with Blaine. I will get rid of Jade tonight.”   
“Okay.”

The party was pretty boring, even with Santana there to keep him company. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with Blaine all night and forget about everything, but he knew that was impossible. He needed to do this, not just for him, but for Blaine to.

The party started dying down around midnight so Kurt and Santana decided to venture inside. He was met in the living room by Jade who wanted to take him upstairs before the party ended. As he was being dragged through the living room he stopped. When Jade felt the resistance he turned around with a glare on his face. “I said we’re going upstairs for a little fun.”  
“No.”  
Jade raised his eyebrows questioningly at him. “Did you just say no?”  
Kurt took his hand back and let it fall to his side as he stood his ground. “Yes.”  
Jade grinned wickedly as he moved closer to Kurt. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Kurt nodded his head.   
Jade stepped closer. “You better make damn sure this is what you want. I’m giving you one chance to forget this whole thing and just grab my hand and let me take you upstairs.”  
Kurt took a deep breath as he stood his ground. “No.”  
By this time they had gained the attention of the whole room. Jade stood there seething angrily as Kurt. “Now listen here you little ingrate! You really don’t want to mess with me. I know your doing this for Anderson, but you don’t have to. He won’t want you. Your just some stupid, no good, sorry excuse for a man I have ever seen.”  
A slap sound could be heard around the room as Kurt reared back and hit Jade in the face. “Enough! I am so tired of your shit! You are the worthless one and everyone here deserves to know what kind of man you are! You are an abusive, cheating asshole!” Another slap could be heard around the room as Jade hit Kurt in the face this time.   
“That is quite enough of your bullshit. Is this what you wanted, a throw down?”  
Kurt took a deep breath before answering. “If that’s what it takes.”   
Jade smirked as he threw a punch and hit Kurt in the face, Kurt answering with a punch to his gut. 

This continued on for a few minutes as the people in the room cheered the boys on. Jade landed one last punch to Kurt’s gut which had Kurt falling to the ground clutching his stomach. Jade landed one last kick to his stomach before bending down to whisper in his ear. “Your not worth all of this trouble anyway.” He then proceeded to walk over Kurt and out of the room.

The last thing Kurt was aware of before he passed out was Santana rushing towards him.


	17. Chapter 17

Unconventional Prince Charming 

Chapter 17

AN: Yay! Kurt is finally free from Jade. 

 

Kurt woke up slowly to the sound of a heart monitor beeping rhythmically beside his bed. He blinked his eyes open to find an aging man in flannel and a baseball cap sitting beside his bed with his hand held tightly between his own. “Dad?” Kurt croaked out. Burt was immediately out of his chair and flapping his hand uselessly over his body.  
“Kurt! I’ve been so worried.”  
“What happened?” Kurt asked groggily.   
“Apparently you got into a fight.” Burt growled out an answer.  
Kurt groaned at the tone of his fathers voice, knowing that any minute now he was going to explode.   
“What the hell were you thinking Kurt!”   
And here we go.   
“You have never been one to condone violence and now your hanging out with a delinquent and learning to box and now getting into a fight!”   
“Don’t blame this on Blaine!”  
“And why the hell not! You were the perfect boy until he came along!”  
“Dad, it’s not Blaine’s fault!”  
“Enough! I’m tired of you defending that delinquent! You are not to see that boy anymore and he’s officially out of the house. End of discussion.”  
“Are you not even going to listen to my side of the story?”  
“I think I’ve heard enough from you. Now I’m going to get the nurse and when I get back I don’t want to hear anymore about it. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes sir.” Kurt replied angrily.  
Burt nodded before leaving the room. 

Kurt lay sulking in his bed as his dad left the room. If he wasn’t aloud to speak with Blaine anymore than he wouldn’t talk to his father either. Not until he listened to Kurt’s side of the story. The thought of not being with Blaine anymore broke his heart and the thought of him back at that damn gym broke it even anymore. He swore to himself right then and there that he would get Blaine back. 

Burt returned a few minutes later with a short, cute, blonde hair girl wearing pink scrubs in tow. She hurried to his bedside and started checking his fluids. She soon excused herself to go find the doctor.  
In the meantime Burt sat in the chair next to Kurt’s bed and Kurt turned his head away. He heard Burt sigh beside him. “Don’t be mad at me kiddo. I’m only trying to protect you because I love you.”  
Kurt was saved from answering since the doctor came in.

He spent about ten minutes with them informing them of Kurt’s condition and the length of time he would have to stay. Apparently he had gotten some internal bleeding from all of the punches and kicks that Jade threw into his stomach so he was expected to stay for at least a few days. He excused himself afterwards sitting the need to see other patients. The nurse stayed long enough to administer some medicine before saying that dinner would be served soon before leaving the room. 

The room was filled with silence once more when the nurse left the room. Burt sighed as he got up from his seat. “I’m heading to the house to give them the good news of you being awake. Would you like me to grab you something?”  
Kurt stayed silence.  
“Come on Kurt…”  
“I don’t want anything from you dad.” Kurt retorted with a raised voice. Burt stormed out of the room. 

The nurse returned with his dinner and asked after his father. He just told her he’d be back in a little while. She shrugged as she sat up a tray in his lap before leaving the room once more. He ate a few bites before pushing the tray away and closing his eyes to go back to sleep. The nurse came back a few minutes later and took the tray from the bed and placed it on the bedside table in case he wanted it later. 

Kurt was woken up about an hour later by someone calling his name. He blinked his eyes open to find Finn staring down at him with a dopey grin on his face. Kurt groaned as he sat up in bed. “Hey Finn.”  
“Hey dude, how you feeling?”  
“I’ve been better.” Kurt said with a laugh.   
Finn just nodded.  
“Have you heard from Blaine?”  
Finn shook his head. “Sorry dude.”  
“Did you tell my dad about Jade?”  
“Blaine asked us not to. He felt that you should be the one to tell him because he might not believe us since he was so hell bent on blaming Blaine.”  
“He’s not listening to me right now either.” Kurt said with a sigh.  
“He kicked Blaine out of the house you know.”  
“I know.” Kurt said angrily.   
“You need to tell him about everything Kurt.”   
“He’s not listening to me right now!”  
“Make him.”  
Kurt was interrupted from replying by Carole flying into the room with Burt on her heels. She ran up to the bed and started waving his hands over him uselessly. “Oh you poor baby! How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine Carole.”  
“Have you eaten yet because I brought you one of your favorite salads.”   
“Thank you Carole but I have already eaten.”  
“We also brought you some books and some of your magazines.” Burt added as he dumped them on the chair beside his bed.   
“Oh Kurt, how did this happen?”  
“Its’ funny you should ask because actually….”  
“I’m sorry guys but visiting hours are over. You can return tomorrow morning, but I must ask you to leave now.” The nurse informed them coming as she came back into the room.   
“Later dude.” Finn said leaving the room.   
“We’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning sweetie. Please eat.” Carole said before leaving the room.   
Burt stood there awkwardly at the foot of the bed. He wasn’t used to fighting with his son so he didn’t know what to say at the moment. “Night kiddo, I love you.” He decided to say before leaving the room. 

The nurse made her way into the room checking his vitals , grabbing the food from his bedside table and leaving the remote to the TV in his reach before leaving the room, shutting the door on her way out.   
Kurt let all of the stress of the day wash over him as tears rushed down his face and a sob broke out. He hated fighting with his dad. He loved his dad. Burt was his world, had been forever, but Blaine also meant a lot to him and he wasn’t ready to let him go. He would make his dad see that what happened wasn’t Blaine’s fault.


	18. Chapter 18

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter 18 November 1st Monday 

Kurt woke up the next morning with a scratchy throat and gunk in his eyes. He paged the nurse as he rubbed at his eyes. She came in a few minutes later with a cheerful good morning and a tray of food that she placed in his lap as she went to check his vitals. He grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on it and took a big drink. He then ate a little bit of the food before pushing the tray away. The nurse frowned at him as she picked the tray up and moved it to the beside table. She then walked out of the room as Kurt grabbed a magazine from his pile and started flipping through it. 

Burt and Carole were met at the door of the hospital that morning by the doctor that was taking care of Kurt. He informed them that Kurt wasn’t eating properly and how it could potentially slow down his healing process if he continued down this path. 

Burt burst into Kurt’s room after his little chat with the doctor causing Kurt to scream and throw his magazine across the room. “What the hell Kurt, what is this I hear about you not eating!”   
“Dad…”  
“No! No excuses! You are not aloud to do this just because I took Blaine from you!”   
“If you would just let me explain!”  
“I’ve seen enough Kurt! I don’t need to hear about it too! Do you know how scared I was when I got the phone call that you were in the hospital with bruises all over your body, broken ribs, and eternal bleeding? They had to do surgery on you so they could stop the bleeding, a surgery that took two hours, in which I had no idea what the end result was going to be. I could have lost you. You’ve never, not once in your life, thought about becoming violent with someone, until Blaine came along. That sorry delinquent wasn’t there to defend you when he should have been.”  
“Stop blaming Blaine!”  
“Then who should I blame Kurt!”  
“Me! Blame me! It’s all my fault!”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Jade was abusive dad. Blaine was teaching me to fight so that I could stand up for myself and leave him.”  
“Kurt…”  
“Blaine was the only good thing I had going in my life. The only reason I had to live at that point. I love you dad but all you ever did was lecture me on my relationship with Jade and on top of all the shit Jade was putting me through was enough to make me suicidal. But then this boy came along. This boy that saw right through my tough exterior and noticed that I was in trouble. This boy who loved me, despite all my flaws.” Kurt said choking up. “This boy gave me a reason to keep fighting, to love again. So no, there is no reason to blame Blaine. If you need to blame someone, blame yourself, or me, but don’t ever again bad mouth Blaine to me.”  
“Kurt, I, I don’t know what to say.”  
“An apology would be a good start.”  
“Now don’t you lay all the blame on me kid. You should have come to me. How many times have I told you that no matter what it is you can come to me? I am sorry for ignoring the signs and not pushing you to let me in. I am so sorry that you got hurt Kurt.” Burt said choking on a sob. “So sorry. I wouldn’t wish the mental, emotional, and physical pain of an abusive relationship on my worst enemy, much less my son. I am so sorry that I let you down. I promised your mother to always look after you and I failed you both.”  
“Dad…”  
“No, let me finish. I try to be the best father to you Kurt, I really do. But it’s hard sometimes. Especially with you being a testy teenager these past few months. I know that’s no excuse but it is a reason that I felt like I couldn’t get through to you. This relationship is a two way street buddy and I feel like it’s been a one way for awhile now, no matter what I did, you wouldn’t open up to me. I would have helped you and you wouldn’t of ended up here, you had to know that. But your stubborn, like your mother, like me. Can we just for now on always be open and honest to each other. If no one else we should always be with each other.”  
“I’m so sorry dad. I love you so much.” Kurt sobbed.  
Burt rushed to his side and gathered him in his arms. “I love you too kiddo.”

Burt and Kurt were talking quietly when Carole entered the room a little while later. “How are you feeling sweetie?” She asked as she came to his bed side and started fluffing his pillows, giving him a drink of water and trying to feed him.  
Kurt laughed as he shooed her away. “A lot better thanks.”   
Carole laughed as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.   
They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in Kurt’s room and just talking. Kurt opened up about his relationship with Jade while Burt listened intently. He couldn’t believe all of that was going on with his son and he didn’t pick up on it. He would carry this guilt for the rest of his life. 

Finn and Quinn joined them after school and sent along a message from Rachel. Kurt asked about Blaine and Finn reluctantly told him that Blaine told him to tell Kurt not to worry about him and to just get better. Kurt nodded sadly as his dad tried to cheer him up again by mentioning pizza. Finn immediately perked up. Kurt feels someone squeezing his hand and smiles over at Quinn. 

Burt and Finn end up going to get the pizza as Kurt, Quinn and Carole sit in the hospital and have a lady chat. When the boys return they turn on the television and watch as they eat. It feels just like old times, but better since the truth is finally out, and Kurt loves it. Sooner than he would have liked visiting hours are over and his family is leaving with tearful goodbyes. As soon as the last person has left the room he grabs his cell phone and sends out a quick message.   
He only had to wait a moment before he got a reply. “Hey.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m fine. How are you feeling?”  
“Okay. I’m still in the hospital. Had some internal bleeding that they had to take care.”  
“Your okay though now right?”  
“Yes. How’s the gym treating you? I’m so sorry my dad kicked you out but I promise to talk to him to get you back your room. We had a long talk this morning and we’re better than ever.”  
“That’s great Kurt. I’m so happy for you but you don’t have to worry about me.”  
“I love you, of course I worry about you. Are you going to visit me in the hospital anytime soon because I’m missing you like crazy right now.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea Kurt.”   
“And why the hell not?”  
“Your dad was right. I am a bad influence. After all that you’ve been through deserve someone so much better than me. I will always love you but I think your better off without me.”  
“No! You can’t do this to me Blaine Anderson! I love you!”  
“I’m sorry Kurt.”  
“Don’t be sorry asshole! Just stay with me.”  
“I can’t. It’s better for you in the long run if you just forget about me. Goodbye Kurt.”  
“Blaine, please don’t do this. I need you.”  
No answer.  
“Please.”  
No answer.   
“I love you.”  
No answer.  
“I can’t live without you.”  
No answer.  
“You’re a self centered asshole Blaine Anderson!”  
No answer.  
“I’m sorry! Please don’t do this. What about our future plans?”

Kurt fell asleep that night waiting for a text that never came.


	19. Chapter 19

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter 20 November 8th Monday 

Despite the pretty weekend Kurt spent most of it on the couch drifting between states of awake and sleep since he had been having nightmares every night since he came home. His family was very worried as they tried to do some of his favorite activities and he refused to join in. Burt and Carole had a conversation about him going back to school on Monday as they both thought it would be a good idea for Kurt to be around his friends and to get back to his daily routine. Kurt thought this was a good idea because then he’d be able to talk to Blaine and get this whole thing straightened out. 

That Sunday he went to bed early in hopes of actually getting some sleep that night. He took a long hot shower and had a glass of warm milk to help him relax. He curled up under his blankets afterwards and was asleep minutes after his head hit the pillow. Unfortunately he was awake again a couple of hours later as he woke up with a scream in his throat. He lay there panting for a moment before he was falling back to sleep due to his exhaustion. 

After the fourth time of waking up around four he got up with a sigh and made his way to the bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later. He shuffled over to his desk and sat down in the chair with a yawn. He turned his desk lamp on as he gathered some paper together and a pencil. He began jotting down some ideas of what he would say to Blaine the next day when he saw him. 

He got so lost in his notes that he didn’t notice the sun coming up outside until it was burning bright right outside his window. With a sigh Kurt put his pencil down. Even with all of his note taking he didn’t feel like he was prepared for his talk with Blaine. 

After getting dressed he headed downstairs where he went straight to the kitchen. Once there he poured himself a cup of coffee and made himself a bowl of cereal. He was sitting at the table with his bowl half empty when Burt came in. He stood in the doorway in shock at the image of his son sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him that was half eaten. He smiled and continued into the kitchen with a good morning as he made his way to the coffee pot. After pouring himself a cup he went and sat at the table, stealing the sports section of the paper from Kurt. Within the next ten minutes they were joined by the rest of the family. Soon they were all sitting at the table talking excitedly together. They were happy to see Kurt finally in a good mood and Burt and Carole patted themselves on the back for the successful plan they came up with. 

Once it came time to head to school the butterflies in Kurt’s stomach began acting up. All the way to school he was a nervous wreck so he let Finn and Quinn carry the conversation. As he pulled into the school parking lot he could feel them erupt into a frenzy. They all sat in the car for a moment as Kurt leaned his head back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Eventually he felt calm enough to open his eyes and step out of the car. He grabbed his bag from the back seat as Finn came around the car to stand beside him. He had promised Burt and himself that he would look after Kurt today. Kurt began walking towards the school with Finn and Quinn right behind him. He froze as a young boy who he shared French class with came running up to him. He watched as the boys face lit up with a smile as he grabbed Kurt’s hand. He heard Finn growl from behind him and almost immediately he felt the boy drop his hand. The boys cheeks turned red as he ducked his head and started mumbling something Kurt couldn’t make out. Kurt frowned as he tried listening to the boy. He finally grew tired of trying to decipher what he was hearing and he snapped. “Speak up kid!”  
The boy looked up with wide eyes before he started rambling. “I just wanted to say that you’re a hero to most of the people around here for what you did to Jade. He is a real asshole and he deserves everything he has coming to him.”   
Kurt scoffed. “I didn’t do it for your benefit or to become a hero. I did it for myself. So if you excuse me, I have places I need to be right now.” And with those words Kurt walked past the boy and continued on his way to the school.   
On the way there he was stopped by a dozen more people who claimed him as their hero for what he did to Jade. As soon as he reached the door and saw a certain curly haired boy standing at his locker everything else seemed to melt away. 

He stood there for several minutes just gazing upon the boy whom he hadn’t seen or talked to in what felt like forever. As he stared at the boy all of the notes that he had taken that morning disappeared from his brain and was replaced by gibberish. He noticed that he looked about as tired as Kurt felt. The usually well put together boy wore clothes with creases in them, hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed in days and stubble on his face. He pushed through the people crowding around him and walked the rest of the way towards Blaine. He cautiously stepped up to him and after a deep breath he muttered a shy greeting. Blaine however acted like no one had just approached him, slamming his locker door shut and taking off down the hall. Kurt choked on a sob as he fell against the locker behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Santana smiling at him. “He’s just trying to get through this the only way he knows how.”  
“By pushing people away!” Kurt asked angrily.   
“He’s hurting too Kurt, maybe you should take that in consideration.”  
“Why don’t you just butt out Santana because you have no idea what your talking about!” Kurt exploded as he took off down the hall. Santana just sighed as she followed behind him. He turned around as she caught up to him with fire in his eyes. “Why the hell are you following me?”  
“You need my protection!”  
Kurt laughed mockingly at the girl before replying. “Did you forget what happened at that party, the reason I was in the hospital for a week? I got rid of Jade. He won’t be bothering me anymore. Go. Away!” He yelled as he continued down the hall. 

He made it to his first period class just before the bell and sat down at a seat in the back with a sigh. He took a quick look around the room as Quinn sat beside him. He noticed that Jade was sitting amongst his football buddies but wasn’t joining in on the conversation. He just shrugged as his eyes continued to take in the room. He found Blaine sitting at the front of the room with his legs propped up on the desk, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. He heaved a sigh as he laid his head down on his arms on his own desk and closed his eyes. He hummed and leaned into the touch as he felt Quinn card her hand through his hair. He looked up as he grabbed her hand and holding into her own as he swiped his thumb back and forth on it. They smiled at each other as the teacher came into the room and gathered everyone’s attention. 

Kurt tried a few more times during the day to get Blaine to talk to him but every tine Blaine would just walk away taking a piece of his heart each time. His friends tried to comfort him but he just pushed them away. He knew this would happen. His nightmares had come true. Blaine left him. He was pissed. 

 

Blaine was called to the office in the middle of fourth period and didn’t even wait for the teacher to dismiss him before he was out of the door. He took his time walking to the office. He couldn’t remember doing anything today. As he approached the office he noticed a man in flannel and a baseball cap standing near the doorway. He picked up his pace and was soon opening the door to the office. “Is something wrong? Kurt?”  
“Wow, calm down buddy!” Burt laughed as he held up his hands in surrender. “Why don’t you take a seat, we need to talk.” He replied as he pointed him to a chair. 

Blaine just stood there with his arms crossed against his chest as he glared at him. “Not until you tell me if there’s something wrong with Kurt.”  
“Nothing is wrong with Kurt.”  
Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he sat down in the chair Burt directed him to. Burt took his hat off his head as he rubbed it in contemplation before speaking. “I love my kid. He is my whole world. Always has been.” He started as he sat in a chair across from Blaine.   
“He feels the same way sir.” Blaine stated.   
Burt smiled before continuing. “When I heard that my son was in the hospital my heart stopped. I felt as if my whole world was caving in. And when I got there, and found out what happened, I was pissed. And I needed someone to blame. Come to find out, I was blaming the wrong person.”  
Burt shifted in his chair as Blaine stared at him fixedly.   
“When I first heard of you, I knew my kid was in love, long before he even knew it. Then I was told that you were the bad boy type and that completely threw me for a loop. For one thing my kid was in a relationship and I didn’t think he was the type to go behind someone’s back like that, on the other hand you were a trouble maker and I was terrified. So of course I fought him. I told him to get his act together and choose. When I came home that day and you were there, up in my kids room, I was furious. But you came down, you introduced yourself and you proceeded to change all of my preconceptions of you. And then you were around all the time and I got to know you and let me tell you, you are one amazing, smart, sweet and supportive friend. I watched you and my son together and soon realized that he wasn’t the only one in love. But this Jade kid was still around.”  
Burt took a deep breath before continuing. “I should have fought him more. I should have made him open up to me and this would have never happened. But that’s something that I have to deal with, not you. My kid is hurting right now Blaine and from the looks of it you aren’t faring much better. I was wrong to blame everything on you when it was not your fault. You were the only one there for my son in his time of need and I will be forever grateful for that fact. You are more than enough for my son. All that I could ask for in a partner for my son. I give you two my blessing to date.”  
By this time Blaine was in tears and trying to discretely wipe them away. “Thank you sir, but I don’t know if Kurt will take me back after that way I treated him today.”  
“You never know until you try.”  
Blaine nodded his head. “Thank you for coming to talk to me sir.”  
Burt shook his hand. “I’ll see you again real soon.”  
And with that he was gone and Blaine was left with his head reeling. He had to come up with a plan to win Kurt back. And then it hit him and he was rushing out of the door and towards the choir room. 

 

Kurt didn’t see Blaine for the rest of the afternoon so it was with a heavy heart that he entered the choir room. As he entered the room he was engulfed in a huge group hug as apologies were passed around. He assured everyone he was okay as he broke out of the group and made his way to the bleachers. He wasn’t surprised to find as the bell rang that Blaine hadn’t come. He sighed in sadness as the teacher came waltzing in talking about some new song he had found for them to sing. 

The whole room looked up a moment later as they heard the sound of a guitar playing coming from the hall. They all gasped in shock as Blaine came through the door with a smile on his face. As he sang ‘Gee I’m Glad It’s Raining’ the whole room was captivated, especially Kurt, who was hoping this song meant that he finally wanted to talk to him. Kurt got more hopeful as the song continued on and Blaine stared at him the entire time. He was wiping tears from his eyes as the song came to an end and the room filled with applause. Blaine smiled as he placed the guitar against the wall and made his way up the bleachers to take a seat as the teacher returned to the center of the room. 

Kurt was antsy through the rest of the lesson just waiting to be able to talk to Blaine. As soon as the bell rang he was out of his seat and heading to the parking lot. When Blaine made it out of the school it was to find Kurt leaning against his motorcycle. He smirked as he approached him and stood to his side as he placed his hand on the seat behind Kurt. “Hey you.”  
“Hey yourself.”  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”  
“Well I was actually hoping that you could explain that song.”  
“Your dad came to talk to me today. Told me he didn’t blame me for what happened. He gave us his blessing to start dating again.”  
Kurt smiled as he leaned towards Blaine and placed a hand on his face. His smile grew wider as Blaine leaned into the touch. “You were never to blame honey. This is all Jade’s fault. You are a wonderful friend and an amazing boyfriend that I would love to have back.”  
Blaine caught him in a kiss that lasted for several wonderful minutes before they had to come up for air. They stayed close as Kurt whispered against his lips. “I love you.”  
Blaine smiled against his lips as he repeated the sentiment before catching his lips in a kiss again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 November 19th Friday 

The Hummel- Hudson family welcomed Blaine back with open arms and they soon became a big happy family once more. For once in Kurt’s life things were going pretty well. He had the love of his life living with him, the best step brother a boy could ask for, the best parents and the greatest group of friends. He hadn’t heard from Jade since the fight. And to top it all off, school was about to be out for 10 days for Thanksgiving. Kurt was feeling on top of the world. 

He looked up as he was standing at his locker trying to stuff all of his books inside while his ‘cute as could be’ boyfriend skipped up to him, literally. He had a huge smile on his face which made Kurt suspicious. He returned the smile as he greeted him. “What’s got you so excited?”   
Blaine squealed as he grabbed Kurt’s arm and squeezed. “I heard some exciting news!”   
“Even more exciting than school being out for 10 days?” Kurt asked skeptically.   
“Yep.”  
“Don’t keep me hanging on here.” Kurt exclaimed when Blaine didn’t answer.   
“What would you say to spending four of those days with your friends, at Jeff’s house?”  
“I’d say, let’s hit the road! But my dad would never agree to something like that.”   
“What if I told you he already did?” Blaine asked with a smile.   
“How?” Kurt asked as he was rendered speechless.   
“He says along as we are there on Thanksgiving day, he didn’t mind if we spent a few days with our friends.”  
Kurt squealed as he jumped in Blaine’s arms and squeezed with all his might while Blaine laughed at Kurt’s excitement. He soon let go, clapping his hands together in happiness. “I have so much planning to do. When do we leave?”  
“Now.”  
“Now?” Kurt asked disbelieving. “I can’t possibly…”  
“I have your bags packed in the car and the others are meeting us at the Lima Bean for a quick stop off before heading to Jeff’s place.” Blaine answered.  
“How did you know what to pack?”  
“I have been observing you for awhile now and I think you will quite approve of my choices.”  
“How about we make this interesting?”  
“What did you have in mind?” Blaine asked curiously.  
“If I don’t like what you packed for me, you have to take me to the mall and buy me a new outfit, scarf included.”  
“And when you like the clothes I picked, with love I might add, what happens?”  
Kurt laughed. “I will buy you a new bowtie.”  
“You’ve got a deal Hummel.” Blaine said grabbing his hand and shaking it before they both dissolved into giggles. 

“What’s got you two giggling like two hyenas in heat?” Santana asked as she walked up to them with Brittany by her side.   
“Nothing Santana.” Kurt said through his giggles.   
“We better get a move on Hummel, every ones already waiting for us at the Lima Bean.”   
“Lead on Satan.” Kurt stated as he looped his arm through Blaine’s as they took off down the hall. 

When they made it to the Lima Bean every one was already there with coffees in hand. They waved to them as they got in line. As soon as they were out of the line they made a bee line for the table. Once there Kurt went to sit with Nick as Blaine sat with Wes. Brittany and Santana sat at the end of the table with Finn and Rachel. 

They stayed at the Lima Bean for hours before heading to Jeff’s house. It was a quiet ride as Blaine took over the driving as Kurt snuggled up against him with his head on his shoulder and dozed, the car soothing him. Blaine had the radio turned down low and was singing along softly which was just making Kurt more drowsy. Blaine smiled as the next time he looked down at Kurt he was snoring softly against his shoulder. He squeezed his arm softly in affection. 

Blaine reluctantly woke him once they reached Jeff’s house an hour later. Kurt yawned and stretched as Blaine stepped out of the car and made his way to the back of the car. Kurt scooted over and left the car the same way just as Blaine was coming back with two bags in hand. Kurt smiled at him as they made their way towards the house. When they made it inside they noticed that all of their friends were already there. Apparently Jeff was laying down some house rules as groans of annoyance were heard from all around the room.   
“Now first of all, do not destroy my families house! Second, the only room in this house that is off limits is my parents. Third, the only place you are allowed to have sex is in the room you are assigned! And fourth, just have fun. I have a workout room and a basketball court on the east side of the house and a huge ass indoor heated pool on the west. Do not pee in my pool!” He stated as he glared at Puck who threw his hands up in surrender. 

“One time and I’m branded for life!” Puck muttered as the occupants of the room burst into laughter. 

“Now all of the rooms are upstairs. There are three sets of bedrooms that are joined together by a bathroom. These are full size bedrooms with king sized beds and a huge ass television hooked up to cable in each one. Now if you would follow Wes upstairs, he would be happy to show you to your rooms. Me and Nick will be in the kitchen ordering pizza when you get ready to join us.” Nick said as he and Nick disappeared to the kitchen. 

“Alright folks, follow me! Remember to keep your hands and feet inside the car at al times, and to yourself because frankly no ones wants to see that!”  
“Just take us upstairs Wes!” Blaine yelled.   
“Right.” Wes muttered as he continued upstairs. 

Once they made it upstairs the couples all chose a room giving Wes a whole side of the hall to himself.   
Kurt shut the door to their bedroom as Blaine jumped onto the bed and buried his face into the pillows. Kurt giggled as he laid the bags on top of the bed and flipped his open to search through it. By this time Blaine had flipped over and was watching him through half closed eyes. Eventually Kurt looked up with a smile on his face. “Well mister, I guess I owe you a bowtie.”   
Blaine laughed. “I’ve had my eyes on this beauty at the mall for weeks now.”  
Kurt smiled as he walked over to the side of the bed and bent down whispering against his lips. “It’s yours.” Before connection their lips.

Before they could get too far there was a knock on the bathroom door and soon it was opening and Finn was stepping through. “Oh cool, the door leads to another room.”  
Blaine groaned as he threw his head back on the pillow and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Is there a reason you came barging into our room Finn?”  
“Rachel sent me to tell you that we’re heading downstairs.”  
“We’ll be there in a moment.”  
“You’ll have time for that later boys, it’s family time!” Rachel stated coming into the room with her hands on her hips.   
Kurt and Blaine groaned as they headed to the door with Finn and Rachel behind them. 

They all met up in the kitchen and gathered around the huge table. They ate pizza between conversations with each other. As soon as they were done eating all of the boys, minus Kurt, disappeared to the basketball court while the girls went upstairs to watch movies. Kurt sighed as Nick gave him a look from across the table that made him want to spill his guts. “So how are you doing?”  
“Better.”   
“Care to elaborate?”  
Kurt smiled at the acknowledgement of Nick knowing him so well. “When I first woke up in the hospital I knew what had happened. My mind started playing flashbacks for me that I tried to push away. My dad was there everyday, all day, which helped to keep my mind off things.”  
Tears sprang to his eyes as he continued his story. “And then I found out that my dad blamed Blaine for everything. And in that moment I knew that I had lost Blaine. That was also the first time in my life I had hateful thoughts of my father.”  
“As you know me and my dad have an awesome relationship, which I knew Blaine didn’t want to get in between. That night after he left I contacted Blaine, only to get my suspicions confirmed.”  
Kurt choked on a sob as the feelings of Blaine’s rejection hit him again. Nick grabbed his hand and held them between both of his to let him know that he was there. Kurt cleared his throat before continuing. “That was the first night I had the nightmare, that I had every night until we got back together. It would start out at the school, in first period. I would be sitting down next to Jade in class and he would be whispering horrible things in my ear, but I would just be staring straight ahead at the black board with a blank look on my face. But then the dream would change.”  
Kurt took a deep breath to ward away the bad memories this talk was bringing up. “It would soon turn into Blaine telling me that I wasn’t good enough for him. That he would never love me again. That he found somebody better than me.”  
By this time Kurt had tears streaming down his face and Nick gathered him to him in a giant hug as he cried on his shoulder. He sniffled as he quietly told the rest of his story. “And instead of just sitting there with a blank look, I had tears streaming down my face. Then the bell would ring and he would get up and walk away with a smirk on his face, leaving me screaming after him. That’s how I would wake up every night, screaming his name. My poor father would run into the room and try to calm me down. Of course I would calm myself down for his sake, but I didn’t get any more sleep that night. It got to where I was averaging a hour or two of sleep a night.”   
Kurt pulled back with a smile on his face as he wiped at his eyes. “But everything’s better now. Better than ever actually.”  
“I’m so proud of you Kurt.” Nick said grinning with pride.   
Kurt laughed. “You know you’re the only one I’ve told that story to. And now that I’ve told you I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. How do you always do that?”  
Nick shrugged. “Sometimes you just need someone to talk to who would just listen and react.”  
“I love you!” Kurt said as he surged forward and wrapped his arms around Nick who burst into laughter as he caught him. “I love you too.” 

“Should we be concerned?”  
Kurt and Nick looked up at the same time to find Blaine and Jeff standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces that they thought was hiding their jealousy and concern. They both laughed as they pulled apart and walked over to their boyfriends, kissing them on their cheeks before wrapping them in a hug. Blaine and Jeff held their boyfriends closely to them as they led them down the hall and to the pool where they all changed into swimsuits in the pool house. 

They played around for a bit before Kurt and Blaine escaped to the other side of the pool where Blaine sat on the top step while Kurt sat on the second step between his legs and laid his head on his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on top of the head. “So, what were you and Nick talking about?”   
Kurt hummed. “I love it when you get jealous.”   
“I am not jealous!” Blaine scoffed.   
“Sure sweetie.”  
After a moments silence he re asked the question.   
“We were talking about what happened after my fight with Jade.”  
“You looked like you had been crying.” Blaine said concerned.   
“There were a few tears shed.” Kurt said with a nod.   
“Did talking to him make you feel better?”  
“Yes. But only because I knew it wasn’t going to upset him as it would have you to hear it.”  
Blaine squeezed him in a hug and placed a kiss to the top of his head. “All that matters is you feel better.”  
“I do.”  
They sat there in silence just basking in each other’s presence. 

When Jeff and Nick looked over there a few minutes later they were both asleep on a couple of beach towels set up on the side of the pool. A smirk appeared on their faces as they swam towards them with the couple none the wiser. As they reached them they quietly swam closer until they were right on the edge of the pool. They stopped for a moment as Kurt groaned and moved in his sleep before settling back down. Once Kurt was settled they counted down from three before making a huge splash with their hands and dousing Kurt and Blaine awake.

Nick and Jeff burst into laughter as Kurt and Blaine jumped up and started yelling profanities at them. At that moment the rest of the gang joined them and were standing there looking at them curiously. “What’s going on?”  
Nick and Jeff were too busy laughing so Blaine decided to answer. “These two assholes threw water on us when we were sleeping!”  
“Why were you sleeping?” Finn asked.  
“That is not the point Finn!” Kurt yelled.   
“Dudes, you’re at the pool, you should be expected to get wet.”  
“We were sleeping!”   
“Dudes! You should have seen your faces!” Nick shouted through his laughter. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at his two friends as Puck jumped into the pool with the boys following quickly behind as the girls went to sit along the edge of the pool. 

As soon as they returned to the room Kurt hopped into the shower as Blaine flipped through the channels. About halfway through the show he was watching Kurt emerged from the bathroom. They smiled at each other as Blaine walked past him and disappeared into the bathroom. Kurt sat his bottles up as he heard the shower turn on and Blaine start singing at the top of his lungs. 

Just as the water turned off he had finished with his last bottle. He wiped his hands off before walking to the bed and climbing in. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Blaine emerged from the bathroom with smoke billowing after him. “How hot did you have that water?”  
Blaine smirked. “I like my water like I like my men, scalding.”  
Kurt burst into laughter. “You are so corny.”  
Blaine smiled as he made his way over to the bed and climbed in. he scooted over until he was laying next to Kurt. “You love it.”  
“I do.”  
Blaine hummed as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mouth. A kiss that was meant to be sweet and simple but soon turned to hot and heavy. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt to where he was pressed up against his side as he let his hand wander down to his stomach and then a little further until he was at the hem of his shirt. “Is this okay?”  
Kurt nodded quickly before reattaching their lips while Blaine took the opportunity to lift Kurt’s shirt up and trail his hand across his chest to flick his nipple. Kurt gasped against his mouth so he took his nipple between both fingers this time and rubbed them together. This caused Kurt to moan and writhe on the bed. Blaine took a few moments more on this before moving his hand over and doing the same to the other, causing an almost violent reaction from Kurt, who started writhing on the bed uncontrollably.   
Blaine then took a moment to take his shirt off before attacking his nipple with his tongue causing Kurt to moan loudly. Blaine looked up at him through his lashes as he asked him if this was okay.  
Kurt nodded his head before forcing Blaine to come back up and kiss him. Blaine surged forward and hungrily attacked his lips as he let his hand travel further down his body and to the front of his pajama pants. He began stroking him through his pants as Kurt moaned into his mouth.   
Kurt let the hand that was trapped between them move forward tentatively and touch Blaine through his pants. At Blaine’s encouraging moans Kurt pressed down a little harder. As Blaine was hit with the overwhelming feelings of Kurt touching him he let his head fall forward onto Kurt’s shoulder, where he started peppering kisses everywhere. Kurt moaned appreciatively as he started rubbing a little more forcefully. Blaine moaned as he started sucking on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt moaned loudly at the sensation. He was close but he wanted Blaine to come at the same time so he started rubbing a little faster. It did the trick as a few minutes later Kurt could feel the warm wetness leaking onto Blaine’s pants as he bit down on Kurt’s shoulder causing him to moan loudly and spill into his pants. 

They lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath before what he had just done hit Blaine. He gasped when he looked over at Kurt’s shoulder and found a huge bite mark. “Oh Kurt, I’m so sorry!”   
Kurt just smiled as he grabbed Blaine’s face and planted a big kiss on his lips. “I enjoyed it baby, everything, but now I need to go to the bathroom and wash up.”  
“Be sure to put some ointment on that bite!” Blaine shouted after him. “Also, I’ll be changing in here, so unless you want a peek at the goods knock before you enter.”

They met up a few minutes later, cuddling in bed and watching a movie until they fell asleep. 

 

The next morning they were the first ones up as they got dressed and headed downstairs. They went to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast before going back upstairs where they climbed back into bed and put on a movie.   
Just as Blaine had started kissing his way down Kurt’s neck the door burst open and soon nine sets of eyes were staring at them.   
“Ever heard of knocking!” Blaine growled out as he moved away from Kurt.   
“Dude, it’s two in the afternoon, what are you still doing in bed?”  
“Finn, you stay in bed until three on the weekends!”  
“But you never do!”  
“We were watching movies.” Blaine explained.   
“Not what it looked like when I walked in.” Puck said with a smirk.   
“Oooh! What are you guys watching!” Rachel screamed out as she jumped onto the bed between the two.   
Kurt huffed as Blaine quickly exited the bed as the rest of the girls piled on.   
“How about we leave the girls to their movie and go play some basketball?” Wes suggested.   
“I would love to!” Kurt exclaimed.   
“Oh, well, if you play Kurt, we’ll have an uneven number.” Wes answered in a stutter.   
Kurt’s face fell but he quickly covered it with a smile . “Oh, that’s ok. I’d rather stay here and watch movies and gossip with the girls anyway.”  
“Cool, see you later.” Wes called as he exited the room with all of the guys.   
Blaine looked at Kurt searchingly but he just smiled encouragingly at him before engrossing himself in a conversation with Rachel, Blaine leaving with a sigh. Kurt quickly excused himself from the girls to make popcorn as soon as he knew Blaine was gone. He made it to the hall bathroom before he lost it and tears started streaming down his face. That was so humiliating! He can’t believe that he still wasn’t accepted by the guys after everything he had been through. He thought these boys were different. 

He quickly gathered himself when he heard a knock on the door. “Yes?”  
“Let me in.”  
Kurt scrambled for the door, opening it quickly as he pulled Blaine in with him and then shut it behind him. When he turned around Blaine was there. He reached up a hand to wipe at his eye. “You’ve been crying.”   
Kurt just shrugged as he leaned into the touch.   
“Wes is such an ass! I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!”  
“No!” Kurt burst out.   
Blaine looked at him in surprise. “Why the hell not?”  
“I don’t want them to include me because my boyfriend told them to.”  
“Kurt…”  
“Please. Look, in their eyes I’m already a girl, if they find out I was in the bathroom crying because they didn’t include me in their little game, they’ll lose all their respect for me. Besides.” Kurt said with a smirk as he moved closer to Blaine and threw his arms around his neck. “The only person I’m worried about seeing me as a man is you.”   
Blaine hummed. “You are more man than they ever thought of being.” He said as he surged forward and captured his lips with his own. 

 

After a quick make out session in the bathroom they went to the kitchen and made popcorn. Then they snuck to the theatre and popped in a movie before sitting in the very back and proceeding to make out through the whole movie. The others didn’t find them until half way through the second movie. As the other took seats around the theatre Wes walked up to the couple in the back. He cleared his throat as the two of them looked up at him with slight anger in their eyes. “May we help you Wesley?”  
“Um, I feel as if I owe Kurt an apology.”  
Kurt shook his head. “If your only doing this because Blaine is your leader and your afraid of backlash, don’t worry about it. I don’t let other people fight my battles for me.”  
Wes cleared his throat again. “No, uh, I’m here because I’m your friend and I owe you this. I should have realized that shut because you’re a little on the feminine side, that it doesn’t mean that your not a guy. Not just because it’s the wrong way to look at people but because you’re my friend and I shouldn’t judge you. I hope that you can accept my apology and maybe join us in a game tomorrow.”  
“I would love to. And thank you for apologizing. It means a lot.”  
Wes nodded as he left the couple and went to sit next to David, who was throwing popcorn at the back of Nick and Jeff’s head who were currently in a lip lock. 

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly and before they knew it was Monday morning and they were heading back to Lima after promises to meet up again soon and before school started. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel gathered into Kurt’s car for the ride back to Lima. Rachel chatted at Finn through the whole ride as Finn stared blankly out the window. Blaine had the radio down low and was holding Kurt close as he sat by his side with his head on his shoulder. 

As soon as they reached the house Carol and Burt were at the front door with huge smiles on their faces. The teenagers shook their heads as they exited the car, grabbed their bags and made their way to the adults. They each took turns getting hugs from each of the adults before they made their way inside. That night they ended up ordering pizza and watching movies. Carole and Kurt decided to start Thanksgiving prep the next day while the guys watched the football game. Rachel was being picked up early the next morning as her and her family were heading out of town for the holidays. 

 

Thanksgiving day was one of the best Kurt ever had. It was filled with food, football, laughter, games, and most importantly love. Kurt forgot how great Holidays could be with a bunch of loved ones around. He was used to it being just him and his dad, which was great don’t get him wrong, but it was nice having so many loved ones near. As they went around the table saying their thanks Kurt realized he actually had a lot to be thankful for this year. The fact that he is dating the love of his life. The fact that he has a dad that loves him no matter what. The fact that he has a loving step mom and step brother that accept him for being him. The fact that he actually has a group of people he can call friends. And most importantly the fact that he got out of horrible relationship and for once in his life is actually feeling pretty good about himself. For the first time in years Kurt felt as if his life was on the right track.


	21. Chapter 21

Unconventional Prince Charming

Chapter 21 December 16th Wednesday

 

The school was buzzing that Wednesday afternoon and it wasn’t just because the got off early for Christmas but because of the new rumor that was circulating the school. Apparently Jade had hit his newest boyfriend and the guys parents got involved and Jade was arrested. Kurt was just happy that he finally got what was coming to him. He was brought out of his inner ramblings by his boyfriend approaching. “Have you heard?”  
Kurt shut his locker softly before turning to face Blaine. “Yes.”  
“Do you need to talk about it?” Blaine asked concernedly.   
Kurt smiled. “No. You know what I do need though?”  
“What?” Blaine asked confused.   
“A weekend with my friends.”   
“I can arrange that.” Blaine said with a smile.   
“You’re the best.” Kurt exclaimed as he tackled Blaine with a hug.   
Blaine laughed as he caught him and held onto him tightly. “Let’s get to class.”

It ended up being a pretty stressful day for Kurt. Everyone kept coming up to him and asking questions about Jade. They were scared off however when Blaine would throw his arm around Kurt and glare. By the end of the day Kurt was emotionally exhausted and ready to go home. He gave the keys to Finn so that he could ride home with Blaine because he didn’t feel like waiting around for Rachel.   
As soon as they got home they threw their bags on the floor and Kurt dragged Blaine to the couch. He threw Blaine on it and then climbed on top of him, laying his head on his chest. Blaine laughed as he carded his hand through Kurt’s hair as he laid there with his eyes closed. “All of those people asking questions today. It just brought back all of those memories. Will I ever get away from him?”  
“No.”  
Kurt looked up sharply.  
“And I don’t think you should be. The whole incident taught you so many things. It made you stronger, smarter, and more courageous. And I don’t think that’s something that should be forgotten.   
Kurt surged forward and kissed him. “I love you.”  
“I love you. Now get some sleep before loud mouth Berry gets here.”   
Kurt laughed as he readjusted himself on top of Blaine.

What seemed like only two minutes but was actually thirty, Finn and Rachel came through the door with Rachel babbling about something or another.  
“WOULD YOU QUIET IT DOWN KURT’S TRYING TO SLEEP!”  
“WOULD YOU QUIET IT DOWN BLAINE IS TRYING TO SLEEP!”   
Kurt and Blaine yelled out at the same time as Finn and Rachel took a seat on the love seat by the couch.  
“So now that your up, me and Finn were making plans for the holiday season.”  
“Me and Kurt are planning a weekend with the friends.”  
“That’s great because me and Finn were thinking about holding a Christmas Eve party.”  
“Rachel, let me sleep!”  
“So Kurt, you and me will have to go to the mall one day to get gifts for everybody.”  
“Sleep Rachel, please!”  
“And of course we have to get party supplies.”  
“Sleep Rachel.”  
“We should have the party here, since it’s a neutral place.”  
“Sleep!”  
“And we have to talk about Blaine because I don’t really know him all that well and seeing as your dating him you should be able to tell me what he likes.”  
“Condoms.” Blaine answered with a smirk.  
“Oh my gawd!” Kurt proclaimed as he got off the couch and disappeared down the hall.   
“You mean you two have…”  
“Several times.”  
“Would you stop lying to her!” Kurt shouted at them from down the hall.   
“Dude! That’s my brother.”  
“Relax Finn, he was lying.” Kurt said as he came back into the room and sat on the couch next to Blaine.   
“Anyway, what are we going to do tonight? I was thinking maybe we could rent a movie and make some popcorn.”   
“Good idea. You and Finn go out and get some of that stuff and we’ll all meet back here.”   
What will you two be doing?”  
“Thinking of plans for the weekend of course.” Kurt answered.   
“Shouldn’t we all do that?”  
“We’ll give you the details when you get back.”  
“Fine.” Rachel huffed as she stormed out of the house with Finn on her heels.  
“Finally!” Kurt exclaimed.  
“Why did you want them out of here so bad?” Blaine asked.  
Kurt smirked before launching himself at Blaine and attaching their lips. 

When Finn and Rachel returned Kurt and Blaine were lounging on the couch, with Blaine laid out and Kurt laying on his side, with their hands joined between them talking quietly.   
“You two look comfy.” Rachel said with a smirk as she entered the room.   
“That’s because we are.” Blaine replied.   
“So, did you guys talk about the weekend while we were gone?”  
“We didn’t get around to it.” Blaine replied with a smirk.  
“I was thinking about having a horror movie weekend.” Kurt answered.   
“That sounds awesome!” Finn exclaimed.  
“You just came up with that!” Rachel accused.   
“I’ve actually been thinking about it all afternoon after ‘someone‘ promised me a great weekend.” Kurt explained.   
“I thought we were off to a pretty good start myself.”  
“Must I hit you?” Kurt asked with a glare.  
“Sorry babe, I’m just happy because I just… Ow!”  
“If you two are quite finished I would like to talk about Glee club today and how it was unfair that Mr. Schue…”  
Kurt sighed as he tuned her out so he could start planning the weekend. He needed to call Nick for some ideas. He wasn’t that big of a fan of the horror movie genre but he knew that Blaine and his crew were. He had to make this weekend perfect. He sent a quick text to Nick asking him to meet him at the Lima Bean in the morning before settling down for a night with his friends. 

The next morning found Nick and Kurt sitting at the Lima Bean drinking coffee and discussing plans for the weekend while Blaine headed to the gym to hang with the rest of the boys. They were currently sitting at a table by the window with a tablet out in front of them.   
“So I was thinking that maybe you could bring by some movies. I will take care of the decorations and I figured that all of us could go in on the food. We can start at 10 pm on Friday and into Saturday until 10 pm, when we’ll go to sleep and then everyone leaves on Sunday.”  
“That sounds great Kurt. I propose we all go out to eat on Friday, my treat, and then afterwards we can raid the grocery store for junk food.”  
“Okay. So we can have dinner at seven, be at the store by 8, and home by ten.”  
“That sounds awesome! Also I need you to go to the mall with me one day because I need help picking out a present for Jeff.”  
“Sure, I’ll have to get back to you on that though because Rachel is already planning a day for the two of us to go.”  
“No problem.”  
“I need to head to the store and pick up a few things. You want to come with?”  
“Sure.”

After a fun filled time at the store they made it back just in time for Blaine to pick Kurt up. After a quick goodbye Kurt and Blaine left for home. When they got there they settled on the couch as Kurt explained all of his plans for the weekend. As they were sitting there Finn and Rachel came in and joined them. Rachel sat on the end of the couch while Finn sat in Burt’s chair and took over the television. Blaine sighed as Rachel’s attempts to steer Kurt’s attention her way finally worked as Kurt was now talking to her. He turned his attention to the television.

About halfway through the game they were watching Blaine felt a weight on his shoulder and an arm go through his as a body settled against his. He looked down with a smile to find Kurt curled up next to him. He kissed his head before scooting back on the couch so they could both be more comfortable.   
“What happened to Rachel?”  
“Bathroom.”  
“Are you having a good time hanging out with her?”  
“That girl wears me out.” Kurt replied with a yawn.  
Blaine laughed in response. “Would you like to sneak upstairs? I’m sure they would like some time alone as well, Finn anyway.”  
“Yes please.”   
They got up to leave just as Rachel was heading back into the room. “Where do you two think your going?”  
“Upstairs. Don’t follow us!” Kurt replied as he dragged Blaine upstairs.   
As soon as they reached the bedroom Kurt threw Blaine inside before shutting and locking the door.  
“You want me to put the dresser in front of it too?” Blaine asked teasingly.   
Kurt smiled. “If I hadn’t done that she would just come barging through the door. Finn doesn’t entertain her as well as he thinks he does.”  
“That’s kind of a tall order don’t you think?”  
“Definitely. Now let’s continue our talk about this weekend. I got some supplies today that I’ll be putting up tomorrow for decoration. We’re going to dinner tomorrow at seven, Nick’s treat. And then we’re going to the store afterwards so you guys can pick out some junk food, while me and Rachel pick out healthy snacks. And Nick’s bringing the movies.”  
“Why are you having a scary movie weekend anyway? I thought you hated scary movies?”  
“For you. I can never repay you for everything you’ve done for me, because you have no idea how much you’ve helped me. So, I thought that if I did small things for you here and there that it could be a start.”  
“You don’t owe me anything Kurt.”  
“I know. Which makes it ten times better, because I know I don’t, and yet I want to be able to pay you back anyway, and make you happy.”  
“I am happy Kurt, you make me happy.”   
Kurt stepped forward and embraced Blaine before placing a kiss on his lips. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

They stayed in the room until Burt and Carole came home. They then returned downstairs where Kurt went to help Carole in the kitchen while Burt, Blaine and Finn watched the game. Kurt asked Carole about the weekend and she thought it was a great idea that Burt would definitely get behind. Once dinner was made they were all called in to the kitchen where they sat at the table and ate. Come to find out Burt was definitely for the plan, in fact he decided to make some of his own plans to take Carole out of town that weekend. But they promised to be back early Sunday and Burt was sure to lay down some rules for the weekend. 

After dinner the guys did the dishes while Kurt, Carole and Rachel went to pick out a movie. When the guys came back some kind of musical was on, West Side Story, Blaine supplied. They just shrugged as they went to sit with their significant others. Burt sat on his chair with Carole in his lap while Finn sat on the end of the couch with Rachel in his lap. And Blaine laid his head in Kurt’s lap and threw his feet across the back of the couch. They ended up watching movies until midnight before calling it a night. 

Kurt got up the next morning around six. He snuck out the bedroom door as he left Blaine sleeping in bed. He tip toed downstairs and into the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee. He let out a yawn as he walked to the living room and grabbed his bags from the day before and started sorting through them. He started going through plans in his head where to put everything. He got up a moment later to fix a cup of coffee. He returned to the living room with his coffee cup in hand and sat down on the couch. Just as he was about to put the cup to mouth he heard someone coming down the stairs.   
“What are you doing up so early?” Blaine asked as he descended the stairs and proceeded to throw himself over the side of the couch and into Kurt’s lap. “Why did you leave me?”  
Kurt smiled down at him as he combed his hand through his hair. “I have to get this house ready for our guests tonight.”  
“Kurt, our weekends are supposed to be spent staying up late and then sleeping in late, you got the first part right.”  
“You know how I like perfection Blaine.”  
“Yes, that’s why your dating me.”  
Kurt snickered. “I thought it was because I fell for you bad boy act?”   
“That was the other reason.”  
Kurt groaned as he grabbed a pillow and placed it on Blaine’s head. “You are so arrogant!”  
“You love it!” Blaine yells out from under the pillow.  
Kurt laughs as he smashes the pillow further.   
“This is abuse on your perfect boyfriend!”  
“You mean my conceded boyfriend!”  
“Your right. My boyfriend is the perfect one.”  
“You’re just saying that to get the pillow off your face.”  
“You want to take that chance?”  
Kurt slowly removed the pillow from his face. As soon as it was off Blaine surged upwards and connected their lips. They kissed for several minutes before Kurt eventually pulled away to catch his breath. “You are perfect.”  
“Mhm. Are you going to help me put up these decorations or are you going to sleep?”  
Blaine leaned up to kiss him once more before answering the question. “I think I’m going to catch some more shut eye. I’ll help you make snacks later.”  
“That sounds great honey.” Kurt said with a smile as he got up and started digging through bags once more as Blaine made himself comfortable on the couch. When Kurt turned around a few minutes later Blaine was snoring softly and a little bit of drool was hanging on his lip. Kurt smile softly as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and put it on him before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of Blaine’s shirt. 

Kurt spent the next few hours decorating the living room while Blaine snored away on the couch. 

Blaine woke up around ten to find the living room completely transformed. There was black and white garland around the ceiling and ghost and bats flying around. He also had black balloons blown up in the corner. A few seconds later Kurt came skipping in to the living room, letting out a squeal when he found Blaine awake. “What do you think?”  
“How long did I sleep?”  
“Just a few hours.” Kurt answered confusedly.   
“Oh good, because I thought Halloween had already come around again.”  
“You mean you don’t like it?” Kurt asked upset.  
After hearing the hurt in his voice Blaine was off the couch in a second and holding Kurt in his arms. “I love it baby.”  
“No you don’t.” Kurt replied with a shake of his head.   
“You did a great job. It looks fantastic.”  
“It’s okay if you don’t like it you know. You don’t always have to like the things I do just because I do them.”   
“It may not be my style to go all out on decorating, but I really do think it looks great.”   
“Thank you. Why don’t you come into the kitchen, I’ve just started breakfast a few minutes ago.”  
“Now your cooking is something I can really get behind.”  
Kurt laughed as he pushed Blaine into the kitchen. 

By the times the other came down they were halfway through breakfast. Burt and Finn joined them at the table as Carole went to the stove and started making some eggs. As Burt, Finn and Blaine started talking football Kurt got up from the table to help Carole. He grabbed his plate and hopped up on the counter next to Carole. “Good morning kiddo.”  
“Good morning Carole!”  
“Someone’s excited for their movie night.”  
“I always enjoy hanging out with the guys. It’s not something I’ve really gotten to do before. I find myself having fun doing some of the guy things.”  
“You better watch out or soon you’ll be sitting on the couch day in and day out watching football like the three overgrown boys at the table.” Carole said teasingly as Kurt just glared at her playfully. 

They were soon sitting at the table with the others discussing the days plans. Kurt said that him and Blaine were planning on making snacks all day and then taking a nap before heading to dinner, while Finn and Rachel informed them that they were heading to the mall and would meet them at the restaurant later. So after finishing breakfast they all went their separate ways, with Burt and Carole going out for the day and renting a hotel room that night. 

After they left Kurt got busy gathering ingredients for the snacks while Blaine cleared the table and did the dishes. Kurt was about halfway through making one of his snacks by the time Blaine joined him. “What is that?”   
“It’s called a fruit and vegetable tray Blaine.”  
“Where’s the ranch?”  
“The ranch makes it unhealthy so it doesn’t belong on my tray.”  
“Are you kidding me!”  
“How about we make a deal?”  
“What kind of deal?”  
“Tonight, you have to eat one healthy snack, while I eat one of your unhealthy snacks.”   
“Deal!” Blaine said with a smile as he grabbed a carrot stick and took a bite of it. Kurt just shook his head with a laugh as he continued cutting up food for the tray. 

They finished the snacks and cleaning up the kitchen around one so they decided to just kick back in the living room. Kurt set up his ipod on the table to play music softly while Blaine laid back on the couch with his cell phone. Kurt decided to curl up on the end of the couch with Blaine’s feet on his lap. 

A few minutes later Blaine grabbed Kurt and settled him against his side before returning to his phone. Kurt watched him for a little while before laying his head on his shoulder. “Who have you been texting all day?”  
“Puck.”  
“Ah.” Kurt said as he grabbed his book and started reading again.   
Blaine put down his phone a moment later with a laugh before grabbing Kurt’s book from his hand and setting it on the table as well. He gathered Kurt close and buried his face in his neck with a sigh. “The guys are excited about tonight.”   
“So am I.”  
“Is it time for our nap?” Blaine asked with a yawn.   
Kurt just laughed as he snuggled down into Blaine and shut his eyes. 

Finn and Rachel returned around three to find Kurt and Blaine snoring on the couch. They decided to let them sleep for one more hour before they had to get up and get ready to meet the rest of their friends for dinner. Their effort was futile however since Kurt was awoken a moment later by his phone going off. He groaned as he reached for it where it was sitting on the table. He yawned as he put it to his face to read his new message. He smiled when he realized it was from Nick. “I got all the movies together. There’s about ten of them.”  
“Great. Dinner at six?”  
“Can’t wait! Lima Bean?”  
“As planned. And then of course your raid of the store. By the by me and Blaine made snacks for the night also.”  
“We’re teenage boys Kurt, it will all get eaten.”  
“Lol. How could I think any different?”  
“Lol. See you in a bit.”  
“Can’t wait!”  
Kurt set the phone back down on the table before rolling over to face Blaine who had woken sometime during Kurt’s phone conversation. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the nose. Kurt giggled as he snuggled closer. “That was Nick. He’s excited for our movie night.”  
“Is it time to get up already?”  
“Almost.”   
“But I’m so comfortable.” Blaine whined as he pulled Kurt closer.   
Kurt just laughed as he was rolled on top of Blaine. Kurt looked down and their eyes locked. “Hi.” Blaine said with a smirk.  
“Hi.” Kurt breathed back.   
Their little moment was interrupted however by Rachel and Finn coming into the room.   
“You’re awake!”  
They both groaned as Kurt rolled off of Blaine and stood up. “I’m going to go get ready.”  
Blaine just grunted as he rolled back over to face the couch. 

They left the house about an hour later to head to the Lima Bean. While Finn and Rachel were busy making out in the backseat Blaine turned up the music as he pulled Kurt to his side.

As soon as they were parked in the Lima Bean parking lot Kurt and Blaine were out of the car while Finn and Rachel continued to make out in the backseat. Once inside they spotted their friends in the corner booth and made their way over with Blaine leaving after a quick hello to grab him and Kurt a sandwich. Kurt took a seat next to Nick as Puck followed Blaine to the counter. “Where’s Finn and Rachel?”  
“Oh they couldn’t get their tongues out of each other’s mouths long enough to join us for dinner.”  
“Ugh. I don’t understand why people have to do that kind of stuff in public? You two are together, we get it!”  
The others laughed as conversation continued to flow smoothly between them as always. Eventually Finn and Rachel did join htem, each adorning a new hickey on their necks.   
“It’s about damn time, we’re almost done with our dinners here!” Blaine shouted as they came through the door.   
They had the decency to blush as they took a seat at the table. Kurt just rolled his eyes as he went back to his conversation with Nick as Blaine sat beside him with his arm thrown across the back of his chair talking with Puck. “If you two want any dinner you better hurry. If we want to stay on schedule we have to leave in twenty minutes. And we’re not delaying a night that everyone’s been looking forward to because you two couldn’t keep in your pants for five minutes.”  
“Hey! It’s not like you and Kurt have never done it! Oh I’m sorry, you haven’t. So you have no idea what it’s like to have so much love for a person that you must declare it right then and there.”  
Blaine chuckled darkly. “It may be true that me and Kurt haven’t gotten to that part of our relationship quite yet, but we know each other on a more personal level than you two can even fathom. Now, if you ever make the mistake again of speaking against mine and Kurt’s relationship, you will be kicked out of this group faster than you can say broadway. Do I make myself clear?”  
Rachel gulped as she nodded quickly.  
“Great. Now eat your dinner. We leave in ten.”  
Rachel quickly grabbed her sandwich and started chowing down as Finn sat beside her in shock. He had never seen Blaine in action before, but now he knew where his reputation came from.   
Kurt silently grabbed Blaine’s hand under the table and squeezed lightly as he sent a small smile his way. Blaine just winked as he continued his conversation with Puck. 

They left the diner ten minutes later just as Blaine had ordered. Finn and Rachel quietly climbed into the backseat as Kurt and Blaine took their positions in the front. As soon as they made it to the store Finn and Rachel were out of the car and inside with Kurt and Blaine following slowly behind. Once inside they all split up with Kurt going with Nick and Blaine going with the rest of the gang. As Kurt and Nick were wandering down the aisles with Nick putting several things into the buggy at the same time, Kurt was unusually quiet. “He scared you didn’t he?”  
Kurt looked up quickly in confusion. “Who?”  
“Blaine, when he pulled his ‘leader of the gang’ act.”  
Kurt quickly shook his head. “Not at all. I mean, that was the first time I’ve ever seen him in action, but it didn’t scare me.”  
“Then why the silence?”  
“I’m just mulling some things over in my head.”   
Nick smirked. “It turned you on didn’t it?”  
“Shut up.”

Jeff, Wes and David had run off down the aisle leaving Puck and Blaine to trail behind.   
“Yo man, I hope you didn’t scare Kurt with all of that alpha male crap in the restaurant.”  
Blaine frowned. “He didn’t act scared. Do you think he was?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe you should talk to him.”  
“Maybe.”  
Puck laughed, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you go off on someone like that, I’ve missed it.”  
Blaine smiled. “Me too.”

They left the store about an hour later to head home. Once there they all piled into the living room as Nick started the first movie after turning out all the lights. Blaine announced that him and Kurt were going to make some popcorn before dragging Kurt in to the kitchen where he placed him on the counter as he gathered all of the stuff to make the popcorn. Kurt watching him silently all the while. As the popcorn started popping in the bowl Blaine walked over to stand between Kurt’s legs. Kurt threw his arms around his neck with a smile. Blaine smiled back softly as he laid his head on his arm. Kurt frowned as he looked down at him. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”  
Blaine sighed as he grabbed both of Kurt’s hands and held them between his own. “Kurt, I have a duty as the leader of our friends, but most of all as your boyfriend, to protect you. But it has come to my attention that this position may not be the best for you to be in considering your past. What you saw at the restaurant was just a little taste of what I’m capable of when someone I love is being talked against. You must understand though, that were it someone talking against Finn or Rachel, I would have come to their aid as well. That being said, I didn’t mean to frighten you at the restaurant.”  
Kurt just let out a little laugh as he pulled Blaine closer and kissed him. He deepened the kiss before letting go with a final soft kiss to his lips. “You silly boy. Your little stunt at the restaurant didn’t scare me one bit. It actually turned me on.” Kurt finished quietly.   
Blaine smirked. “Really?”  
“Yeah, having you take up for me, is a real turn on.” Kurt said as he reattached their lips.   
They were interrupted a moment later with calls from the other room. They broke the kiss with a gasp. “We’ll continue this later.” Blaine said with a growl.   
“Promises. Promises.” Kurt said with a smirk as he hopped off the counter and finished the popcorn. 

 

As the holidays grew nearer the house became abuzz with activity. Kurt and Rachel had already taken two trips to the mall and had planned one for next week, along with Kurt’s trip with Nick. Blaine and Kurt spent a couple of days in the kitchen baking goods, as well as Blaine spending some of his days at the gym with the guys. Finn and Rachel had spent almost everyday day together and Finn was rather grateful for the days she went to the mall with Kurt.   
The movie night was such a success that the gang wanted to do it again before school began again, so they planned for one the weekend before school started. They were also looking forward to the New Years Eve party that Rachel and Kurt had planned. 

Puck and Rachel had become permanent fixtures in the house over the holiday, so it wasn’t uncommon to find everybody in Kurt’s room in the morning asleep on the floor. So it was no surprise that on Christmas morning they arrived at the house a little after ten, after spending the morning with their families. They made it just in time for the huge breakfast that Kurt and Carole made on Christmas morning.   
After breakfast all of the teenagers pitched in with the cleaning while Burt and Carole went upstairs to get cleaned up for the day. As they disappeared upstairs Blaine took Kurt by the hand and dragged him up to his room, where he shut the door behind them.   
“What’s going on?”  
“Just, please, sit on the bed, and let me talk.”  
Kurt silently walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge and looking up at Blaine expectantly.   
Blaine took a deep breath. “Kurt, I know that we’re really young, but I don’t think that I’m going to feel this way about anyone else. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I always watched those stupid romantic movies and when it talked about the instant connection of the eyes, and the spark you feel when ‘the one’ touches you, I always laughed. I have never believed in ‘happily ever after’, until I met you. With you, I feel all of the things that I’m supposed to feel, and that scares me. But, I know that you feel the same, so I can deal with it.”  
“Blaine, what’s going on here?”  
“Just, just, let me finish.” Blaine said taking another deep breath. “I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me so happy, and I never thought I would find that again, after everything that’s happened in my life. But you erase it all, with one smile you make me feel like it doesn’t matter, that I can still be whoever I want to be, or love whoever I want to love. So, please, take this token of my love.” Blaine said as he held out a opened velvet box towards Kurt. “It’s just a promise ring, for now. When we get older, maybe after finishing college like we planned, it will be an engagement ring.”  
Kurt squealed as he jumped towards Blaine, causing him to fall on the floor laughing. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” 

The rest of the morning was spent fawning over Kurt’s ring as Burt took Blaine in to the next room, while the rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying presents. They had a great big dinner that night and afterwards they watched Christmas movies. 

 

New Years came pretty quickly after that. The party was once again a success. Kurt was just happy that he finally had someone to kiss at midnight.


	22. Chapter 22

Unconventional Prince Charming   
Chapter 22 

The whole school was abuzz with prom excitement. The walls were being covered in campaign posters, even Finn and Rachel decided to run. Against them was Quinn and her new quarterback boyfriend. 

Kurt was no exception to all of this excitement, he was already planning an outfit in his head. He was currently sitting in the choir room lost in his head while Blaine sat next to him talking to his best friend Puck.   
“Dude, I am so getting lucky on prom night. I mean it’s like a must.”  
“I think prom nights about dancing the night away with the one you love.” Blaine said with a smile as he grabbed Kurt’s hand. Kurt smiled weakly as he started freaking out in his head about what was expected of him on prom night.   
“Dude, what is up with Quinn and the new quarterback anyway?”  
“Little Miss Princess, thought she should break all ties before heading to Yale next year.”   
Blaine clapped his hand on his shoulder. “It’s her loss man. You’re the best thing that’s ever going to happen to her.”   
“Thanks man.”  
“Hey, me and Finn are having a game night tonight, you should come hang.”  
“That sounds great.”

The bell rang soon after that and the teens started gathering their stuff to leave. Blaine picked up both his and Kurt’s bags before grabbing his hand and walking out the door with Puck by their side. When they got to the car Blaine threw the bags in the back while they stood outside of the car waiting for Finn to show.   
He showed up about ten minutes later and while he garnered the attention of Puck Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and drew him aside. “Do you think that before you start your game night me and you could talk?”  
“Of course babe.” Blaine said with a smile as he squeezed Kurt’s hand.

After that they piled into the car to make their way to the house. As soon as they got their Finn and Puck were out of the car and in the house. Kurt just shook his head as he turned the car off and took the key out of the ignition as Blaine went to the backseat to grab the bags. Kurt climbed out of the car and made his way to the other side where Blaine grabbed his hand and they headed inside. Once inside Kurt placed the keys on the table as him and Blaine went upstairs. Upon reaching the room Blaine placed the bags to the side while Kurt shut and locked the door behind them. “Is everything okay babe, you seemed kind of nervous after Puck mentioned all of that stuff about prom night.”  
“Uh, well, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I know prom night is about dancing the night away with the one you love, I also know that after prom is about declaring that love, physically.”  
“Kurt, we don’t…”  
“Let me finish. Please.” Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. “I think prom would be a great night for us to make love the first time, although it’s horribly clichéd, I think we’re ready. I think I’m ready. I’m ready to give myself to you, completely. We have come such a long way in our relationship, and we’ve been making such progress in our physical relationship, that I think it’s time.”  
Blaine surged forward to connect his lips with Kurt’s. They broke apart a few minutes later when the need for air became too great. “Baby, I am going to make this night so perfect for you.”   
“As long as your there it will be.”   
Blaine laughed. “We are so corny.”  
Kurt laughed as he pulled out of Blaine’s embrace. “Way to ruin the moment. Why don’t you go play your games with your friends while I work on my prom outfit.”  
“Yes, dear!”   
Kurt shoved him out of the room. 

Kurt smiled as he grabbed his sketchbook from his desk and went to sit on his bed. 

In what didn’t seem but a few minutes Blaine was back to get him for dinner. “Do I get to see what you have so far?”  
Kurt hid the book under his pillow. “NO.”  
Blaine gave him the pouty face but Kurt just pecked him on the lips before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room. 

They had a nice dinner, in which afterwards Kurt and Blaine cleaned the kitchen while Puck and Finn disappeared upstairs and Burt and Carole retired to the living room.  
“What are you going to do for the rest of the night?”  
Kurt sighed. “I think I have to call Rachel and talk about prom, she’s been texting me none stop all night. I’m surprised I got any work done on my drawings.”  
“You could always just come and hang with us.”   
“I’m not much into a gaming mood tonight.”  
“Alright, well have fun with Ms. Crazy Pants.” Blaine said before leaving the room.   
Kurt laughed as he threw his towel down and made his way upstairs as well. 

When he made it to his room he shut the door as he grabbed his phone from his desk and dialed Rachel’s number. He then spent the next three hours listening to her talk about her campaign, dress, and Finn. 

He finally hung up with her so he could take a shower and get ready for bed, after promising to call tomorrow. He breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone, grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. He filled the tub as he quickly went through his moisturizing routine. He then brushed his teeth and combed his hair out before climbing in. He sighed in relaxation as he sat back and closed his eyes. 

Blaine found him about half an hour later. He smiled as he picked up out of the bath tub, grabbing the towel from the sink and gently drying him. He then threw the pants that he had sitting out on him before carrying him to the bedroom where he gently laid him on the bed. Afterwards he went back to the bathroom and let the stopper out. After that he did his nightly routine before returning to Kurt. He turned off the light before walking softly back to the bed and climbing in where he curled up next to Kurt and went to sleep. 

 

Prom was quickly approaching and people were starting to panic. Last minute campaign posters and bribes were being tossed around the school for prom royalty, girls were flipping through magazines during class time looking for that perfect dress and guys were trying to think up ways of coming up for some money for a hotel room. 

Either way Mr. Schuester was having a hard time keeping their attention in Glee club, even with a competition coming up. He finally garnered their attention long enough to get a little work done but as soon as the bell rang they were gone. 

Kurt had been to the mall about three times this week alone looking for material for his prom outfit. After the second time Blaine had refused to take him so he dragged Rachel out. Blaine had gotten his suit the first time they had gone, though he refused to let Kurt see it. 

As soon as they got home from school Kurt ran upstairs to work on his outfit while Blaine took a detour to the kitchen. Upon entering his room Kurt threw down his bag, turned his ipod on, and went to the sewing corner he had set up earlier that week. As he sat down on the chair he looked up at the calendar he had hung up above his work station with the days marked off counting down to prom, five more days. Kurt sighed with happiness. 

Blaine soon joined him, climbing on to the bed and turning the television on while he munched on his apple slices. 

 

PROM**********************************  
The night before prom Kurt’s stomach was tied up in knots. Partly because he was excited for the night ahead but also because he was nervous for the night after. Burt and Carole had agreed to let the boys stay out until midnight, so they were covered there. Kurt barely slept the night before though Blaine sang him to sleep. 

When Kurt woke in the morning he was alone. He turned over in bed with a yawn and his hand hit something on the pillow next to him. He looked over to his side to find a rose and a note sitting there. He smiled as he picked up the rose and held it to his nose. He then picked up the note to read it. “Hey babe, if you haven’t guessed I’m not there. I do hate missing seeing your beautiful face in the morning when you just woke up, you are so beautiful. I will be missing you today but I will be there to pick you up for dinner at six. You better be ready and I know you’ll be hot as hell in your outfit, I can’t wait to see it.   
Love, Blaine”

Kurt giggled as he got out of bed and preceded to the bathroom. He was surprised to find another note and rose on the bathroom mirror. He quickly grabbed it and read it. “Dear Kurt, you have found this note in the midst of doing your moisturizing routine, which makes your skin so soft, which I love!!!! I know you’ll be spending a lot of your day in this bathroom, but don’t forget to eat beautiful.” 

Kurt happily skipped down the stairs after that and into the kitchen where he happily greeted his father and Carole. His father returned his greeting with a grunt while Carole happily parroted the greeting back to him. She knew the boys were excited for the night ahead. As Kurt reached the fridge he was surprised to find a rose and a note taped to the handle. He quickly grabbed both before opening the note to read the contents.   
“Hey babe, I left you a delicious breakfast plate in the fridge because I know you would rather spend your time getting ready today than eating, which is why I left you a breakfast and several snacks in the fridge. Your welcome. :p”  
Kurt laughed as he opened the fridge and grabbed the breakfast plate out before pouring himself a glass of orange juice and sitting next to his dad at the kitchen table. 

After breakfast he headed upstairs. Once there he grabbed his tux from the closet and laid it out on the bed, finding another note.  
“Hey babe, just wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you. Love and kisses.”  
He smiled as he grabbed some underwear before disappearing into the bathroom. He pulled the curtain on the bathtub and found yet another note on a new bottle of bubble bath. He frowned thoughtfully as he picked up the bottle of lavender bubble bath and picked the note off.   
“I got you some new bubble bath to try tonight. I love lavender.”  
Kurt laughed as he filled the bath with the stuff as it filled up.

Once full he climbed in and with a sigh leaned back against the tub. He spent his time washing himself and his hair. As soon as the water turned cold he got out and emptied the tub. He threw his underwear before grabbing his lotion and spreading it on his body. He then spent time his time doing his moisturizing routine. After that he spent an hour trying to get his hair perfect. Once he was finished he went back to his room and put on some pajama pants. He then sat at his vanity table and as he opened the drawer to grab his cologne he found another note and a brand new bottle of his favorite cologne that he hadn’t had the money to buy when he ran out so he had bought the knockoff. He picked up the note with a frown.   
“Hey babe, I know you hate that knockoff stuff that you had to buy in place of this stuff, and secretly I hate it too because I love the way you used to smell. So for this night to be perfect I bought you a bottle. Love you.”  
Kurt smiled as he started dabbing some on. 

Next he grabbed a small bag from the closet and began filling it. He put in a change of clothes to come home in after their special night, and then he went to the bathroom to grab some toiletries and placed them in the bag as well. He placed the bag on the bed beside his suit as he went back to his vanity to finish up. When he sat down he clipped his nails and plucked his eyebrows. 

Around five he got up and started to put on his suit. Afterwards he looked at himself in the mirror and he was pretty happy with the way it turned out. He wore a white silk shirt, with a baby blue vest buttoned on top of it and a white silk tie on top of that. For his pants he wore tight black dress pants with a baby blue belt. He was checking himself out in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door. He called for them to come in as he straightened his clothes. “Wow.”  
Kurt turned towards the voice of his father at the door with a smile on his face. “Do you think Blaine will like it?”  
“You look great son, he’ll love it.”  
“Thanks dad.”  
“You know, I know this is supposed to be a woman thing, where the girl gets all dressed up and the mom goes crazy with excitement, but it’s for the fathers too. You have grown into a beautiful man Kurt, inside and out.”  
Kurt walked over with tears in his eyes and hugged his father tightly. “Thank you daddy.”

Around six everyone gathered downstairs to start the picture taking before their dates showed up. Finn was dressed in a black tux and Carole was fawning over him as Kurt came down the stairs. As she saw him she gasped and ran over to him, pulling him the rest of the way downstairs. He just smiled as he was placed next to Finn and the camera started flashing in his face. Soon the bell rang to announce an arrival. After Carole took pictures at the door of the guest as Finn and Kurt waited with bated breath to find out who it was Rachel and Carole stepped into the room. Carole then took pictures of them admiring each other and having a whispered conversation. After that she took a picture of him pinning the corsage on her as they smiled brightly at each other. 

The bell rang again soon after and Kurt held his breath as Carole went to answer it. He heard her greet Blaine and then the camera start flashing. A little while later they came into the room and Kurt lost his breath completely. Blaine was sporting one of the most beautiful smiles Kurt had ever seen as he appraised him. Kurt was also smiling at what he saw. Blaine was wearing tight, black dress pants as well, with a black silk shirt, a baby blue tie and a new leather jacket.   
“You look beautiful.” Blaine said as he walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “And these are for you.” As he handed him six red roses. “To complete the set.”  
“Their lovely.” Kurt said with a smile. “As well as the notes you left. But how did you know my color scheme?”  
“I may have asked Rachel to let me know that one little thing.” Blaine said with a smirk. “And, oh, this is for you.”   
Blaine said before preceding to pin a blue lily to his chest. They both smiled softly at each other as they continued their quiet conversation, all the while unbeknownst to them Carole was taking pictures. She soon called their attention though so she could get some more pictures before they were to head out.

After an hour of taking pictures they were allowed to leave the house. Blaine laughed as he climbed into his car after letting Kurt into the passenger side. “I never thought we were getting out of there.”  
“She can be tiring sometimes, but she’s a great mom.”  
“Yes she is.”  
“By the way, did I ever tell you how amazing you look tonight?”  
“You just did babe.” Blaine said with a wink. 

They had a romantic dinner that night with candles and everything. At prom they danced the night away with each other and their friends. Afterwards they snuck to the hotel. That night was the best night for the both of them and one they would not soon forget.


	23. Epilogue

Unconventional Prince Charming

EPILOGUE 

In a loft in the heart of New York resided two young men. They both went to college nearby, one for fashion and one for music, respectively. They had been living in their little loft for about four years now and they couldn’t think of anywhere else they would rather be.   
This little loft was actually a huge loft. It had a great view of Central Park out the wall of windows in the back of the house. They had planted bushes in fro9nt of the windows soon after they moved in for a little privacy but they still had a perfect view of the park. They had also built in a window seat all across the wall so they could sit and enjoy the view while they read or did homework, Blaine ahd commented a few times that it was his favorite spot to work because it gave him such inspiration.   
All though that was one of Kurt’s favorite spots in the house his absolute favorite had to be their bedroom. It was up a spiral staircase by the front door. It was just a little loft type room up in the corner of the house, that they had just recently closed in a little bit. Kurt’s favorite part of it though was the shelf that sat by the newly enclosed space. Kurt had made him secure the shelf and he made him a little space on it with pillows so he could look over his beautiful house while he studied and read. Blaine had just installed windows and Kurt put up some curtains to maintain a little privacy.   
They had a huge living space that Blaine just had to put a big ass screen television in. There was a small kitchen off to the side that Kurt just absolutely adored. He liked to spend the days when he was super stressed in it baking, and Blaine didn’t mind eating the sweets. Off to the side of the kitchen was where Blaine had built Kurt a huge walk in closet with a vanity station in the corner. Across from the kitchen was their huge bathroom. When you walked in you found their double sink, and off to the side was a small shower and a toilet. Further inside the bathroom was a huge tub that they got plenty of use from. 

Since moving in after graduation Kurt and Blaine were pretty happy with their lives. Sometimes school would prove to be too stressful for them and they would take it out on each other but after a night away from the other they were ready to forgive and forget. Carole and Burt visited often, most of the time staying a week at a time. Finn would stay at home and tend to the shop while they were there and go and visit the week they came back. They had spent the last few Christmas’s here and Kurt and Blaine loved hosting Christmas at their house. 

Rachel visited often and they made sure to go to every one of her opening nights once she started on Broadway. 

Puck was currently helping out Finn in the garage and would visit as often as he could. 

Nick and Jeff ended up in New York with them. They had a small house downtown that they shared while they were currently in school. They planned on being married by the end of the year. 

Wes and David had headed out to LA and they would get letters and phone calls from them frequently. 

Kurt and Blaine planned on getting married right out of college. They had just recently adopted a dog and cat from the animal shelter downtown. 

All in all Kurt and Blaine were pretty happy with the way their lives turned out. And Kurt was finally able to be gratefully for all that life had thrown at him because it led him to his happy ending. 

AN: Well that’s the end of my story. This is the first story I’ve written that I actually feel I did pretty good with. Hope you guys all liked it and I hope you tune in for my other stories if you liked this one.


End file.
